True Love
by Kchan88
Summary: A WE fic that follows the events between COTBP and DMC. What draws Will and Elizabeth closer and how does their love grow stronger during this time? And does Jack ever contact them? A romantic fic for my fellow WE shippers.
1. After the Kiss

True Love

A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic by KChan88

A/N:Hey everyone! This is a WE fic that covers some of the time between COTBP and DMC. I thought it would be an interesting fic to write, so I hope it turns out well! Please read and review!

Chapter 1: After the Kiss

ELizabeth Swann's face glowed with newfound happiness as she and William Turner broke apart from their very first kiss. She looked into his soulful brown eyes, loving how they sparkled when they looked at her. The kiss had been so sweet and Elizabeth felt as though she had been sent to heaven. It felt so right to be here with Will. Suddenly she realized that she still had his hat in her hand, and she put it affectionately on his head. He smiled and they seemed to be silentlylost in each other until they noticed that Governor Swann was still standing there. The two turned, blushing slightly, to face him.

"Well," said the bemused Governor, turning to Will. "Take care of her Mr. Turner, that is all I ask," he said, smiling slightly and putting out his hand.

"I will Governor, you can be sure of that," said Will, shaking the Governor's hand firmly. "And please, call me Will."

The Governor started to started to turn away until he heard the soft voice of his daughter behind him. "Thankyou, father," she said softly, her voice emanating with joy. She embraced her him with all her might, never more grateful to have a father who loved her so.

"Anything for you my dear," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Oh and Will?" he said, glancing back towards the young blacksmith.

"Yes Governor," asked Will politely.

"Please join us for dinner tonight, if you are able."

"I would be honored," said Will nodding his head, a bit nervous at the prospect.

"All right, good. Well I'm sure you two need some time alone to talk things out," he said quickly. "So I shall see you later."

As the older man walked away, Will and Elizabeth looked towards the horizon, and they could just see the speck that was the Pearl, and both chuckled.

"I suppose that Jack is quite content now," said Will with a grin. "He finally got his beloved Pearl back."

"Thanks to you," said Elizabeth, putting a finger to his cheek and lightly tracing it. "What you did was the thing I've ever seen, and very clever."

Will smiled, his eyes looking towards the sea, which sparkled under the sunlight. "He helped me and so I helped him in return. It was the least I could do," said Will humbly. "He didn't deserve death, pirate or not."

"You are right about that," remarked Elizabeth, taking his hand in hers. "Now I'm sure he is as happy as a clam. But come, there is something that I want to show you before we have to get ready for dinner."

Hands still linked, she led him past the market, the fort, the outer parts of town, and past her house.

"Where are you taking me? asked Will, thinking that the pathway looked familiar.

"You'll see soon enough, oh impatient one," laughed Elizabeth.

After a few more minutes Will felt sand creep into his shoes and saw palm trees swaying in the breeze. They were on the beach, but instead of people and boats milling about, it was completely secluded.

"I come here all the time when I need sometime to think or to be alone," said Elizabeth as she pulled the pins out of her hair and let it flow down her back.

"As a matter of fact, I used to come here a lot when I first arrived here," said Will, admiring the way his love's blonde hair caught the sunlight. "But then I got so busy that I hardly had time to come anymore."

"So we've always shared this place, even though we didn't know it," stated Elizabeth. "And now that we do, we should make time to come here. You need to take some time to relax Will, and not stay in the forge all day," she said playfully.

"Is that so?" he questioned, trying to keep as straight face as he edged toward the water.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, not noticing as he neared the water. She suddenly felt a splash of cool water on her face and watched as Will laughed at her bemused expression.

"Well Mr.Turner," she said in mock anger. "Let's se how you like this!" She said as she chased him down the little stretch of beach, splashing him. Soon both had kicked off their shoes and were running barefoot through the warm sand, their laughter echoing around them. After several minutes of this however, both collapsed on the sand, short of breath and grinning, remembering when they had played this game as children, just after arriving in Port Royal, before class and propriety had demanded that they be apart.

Their eyes met and Will tentatively put his arm around Elizabeth's waist, and at her approving nod, pulled her close. She laid her head on his well muscled chest, a permanent smile overtaking her features. It was silent for a few moments, both reveling in how miraculous and right this felt, like two puzzle pieces finally being put together.

"I love you Elizabeth," said Will, his voice filled with emotion, his heart hammering in his chest.

Elizabeth's heart fluttered at these words, her light brown eyes filling with happy tears. "I love you too, Will," she responded, almost in a whisper. Their lips met and this this time, they held nothing back. It was filled with all of the passion, love, and desire that had so long been restrained. It was in that moment that they realized just how much they needed each other. They broke apart and then leaned in for another. Elizabeth suddenly felt herself being picked up as they broke apart from the kiss. She found herself facing Will, her legs dangling below her as he firmly held her.

"What are you doing Will?" she asked, chuckling.

"This," said Will as he spun her around "Don't worry, you're safe with me," he said, a mischievious twinkle in his eyes. He continued to run along, spinning her as he as he did so, and they once again erupted in laughter.

"I love William Turner!" exclaimed Elizabeth, her voice echoing around her.

"And I love Elizabeth Swann!" responded Will. "And I want the world to know!" With that he put her delicately back down on the ground, dizzy.

"We are certainly a mess," remarked Elizabeth as she pushed Will's wet hair from his face. "And we are soaked."

"Indeed," said Will. "We should probably go and get ready for dinner as well. Will you allow me to escort you home Miss Swann?" he said, offering his arm.

"Of course Mr. Turner," she said, chuckling as she took it.

They walked through town attracting quite a few stares due to their disheveled appearances, but they didn't care.

"We've had quite an adventure haven't we?" said Elizabeth as they reached her doorstep. "I'm thankful that we made it out alive. It seems almost unreal."

"Yes it does, but I have a feeling that the real adventure is just about to begin," responded Will, smiling from ear to ear as he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Until then," said Elizabeth dreamily as she walked inside almost faint with happiness.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this! 


	2. An Awkward Dinner

True Love

Chapter 2: An Awkward Dinner

Elizabeth closed the door softly behind her and leaned against it for a moment, reveling in this sudden, newfound joy. How was it possible that earlier in the day she had been completely miserable, her life going in a direction that she wanted no part of, and now she was happier than she had ever remembered being. It all seemed quite surreal. She crept quietly towards the staircase, thinking that no one was around. She turned sharply when she heard her father's voice behind her.

"Elizabeth, you're soaking wet!" he exclaimed, a perplexed look upon his face."What happened?"

"I got a bit too close too the sea. I tripped and fell in," she said, not really sure how to tell her father that she and Will had run up and down the shore, splashing each other. She loved her father very much, but sometimes he felt like he didn't really understand her. She was much more similar to her mother, she had been told, than she was to her father.

He chuckled. "I daresay that it must have been refreshing. The heat out side is quite unbearable," he said. "Elizabeth there is something I must inform you about before you go to dress for dinner," he hesitated. "I had invited the Commodore to dinner tonight, before all of the events of today, and seeing as it would be rude to take back the invitation, he is still coming."

Elizabeth had to stop herself from opening her mouth in shock. Her father, Commodore Norrington, Will, and herself at dinner together? That would be more than awkward after today. But she would just have to get through it, she had no other choice.

"Oh," she responded. "All right then. I'd best go dress." She started up the stairs, but was once again stopped by her father.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice suddenly sounding emotional. "Are you happy?"

Elizabeth turned around and looked at her father, smiling. He wanted only the best for her, and wanted so much to protect her.

"Words cannot describe how happy I am father," she said. "Will is a wonderful man. I hope you will give him a chance and get to know him. He's always been special to me, ever since we met."

"I know," he said simply. "And I shall give him a chance."

"Are you angry about what happened today father?" asked Elizabeth, a question in her eyes.

"No. Will did what he believed was right, and I cannot blame him for that, even if I do not understand it. And you went where your heart led you," he put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her fondly. "You remind me of your mother that way.'

Elizabeth grinned and kissed her father's cheek, then went upstairs to dress.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will walked into the smithy, a smile plastered on his face. He absolutely couldn't believe what had happened. He had left this morning sure that Elizabeth was set to marry Norrington, and that he might hang for trying to rescue Jack. But now here he was, having been succesful in helping Jack, and finally able to show his true feelings to Elizabeth. It all seemed unreal. He had been able to tell Elizabeth that he loved her, and she felt the same way. He had never been this happy. When Will had returned to Port Royal, Mr. Brown had announced that he was retiring and leaving the shop to Will. It was a bit strange to be all alone in the shop, but it wasn't a huge difference, really, from the way it always had been.

Will was glad to be owning the shop. It made him feel like all of his hard work was finally starting to pay off. He walked to the small room at the back of the shop that he used as a bedroom, and opened the small wardrobe where he kept his clothes. Being a blacksmith, he didn't have that many clothes, and those that he did have were work clothes. But he did have one set of simple dress clothes he had bought a few months ago when he had had a bit of extra money. They consisted of a pair of long black trousers, a white button down shirt with a collar and ruffles down the front, and a black jacket. It wasn't quite the finery that the aristocrats wore, but it was nice and would have to do.

Will suddenly remembered that he had a pair of boots that his friend Andrew had given him after he hadn't wanted them anymore. Will had never worn them, but they were better that his only other pair of shoes. He slid them on, liking the way they felt. They stopped about mid calf, and Will was suddenly reminded of the boots Jack had worn, and gave a small laugh at the thought of his friend. He threw some water on his face, tied his hair back and was out the door, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always felt this way in the presence of the Governor, and after the events of today that feeling was only amplified. He thought the Governor to be a good man, but this situation was beyond complicated. He tried not to worry however, and contented himself with the thought of Elizabeth as he walked towards the Governor's mansion.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth could feel the tension in the room when James Norrington walked in. He looked as he always did, but there was a different air about him, and she couldn't put her finger on it. He greeted the Governor and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Good evening Miss Swann," he said, kissing her hand. Elizabeth could see the dissapointment in his eyes, and tried to smile warmly at him. But this was the strangest situation she had ever been in. She felt bad for hurting the Commodore, but she couldn't give her heart to a man she didn't love. She fervently wished that Will would get there soon.

"Good evening, Commodore," she responded politely. "I'm glad you could come tonight."

"I am as well," he said, his voice holding a melancholy tone.

A knock was heard at the door, and before anyone else could get to it, Elizabeth answered, met by the smiling face of Will. She would have loved to have kissed him right there, but seeing as her father and Norrington were surveying them quite intently, she refrained.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, his eyes lingering on her beautiful face. She wore a lovely rose colored dress and her curls were swept up with pearl combs. She seemed prettier than ever. He turned to greet the Governor and was a bit taken aback at the sight of Norrington, but he wouldn't let it phase him.

"Good evening Commodore," he said, nodding and trying to give a small smile. Yes, the Commodore had let him off, but seeing as he had taken the woman that was Norrington's fiance and had set loose a pirate, Will doubted that he was Norrington's favorite person. He had no idea why the Commodore had let him off, but it had increased his respect for the man. But needless to say, it was tense.

"Hello Mr. Turner," answered Norrington with a nod.

"Thankyou for the invitation Governor Swann," said Will.

The Governor smiled. "You're quite welcome Will. What do you say we all head into the dining room? I daresay we're all quite famished after a trying day."

Reaching the dining room, Governor Swann sat at the head of the table, Will and Elizabeth sat next to each other, and Norrington sat across from them. Despite the strange situation, Elizabeth could hardly take her thoughts off Will. She had never seen him dressed as he was tonight, and he looked quite dashing. 

"Will," said the Governor, clearly trying to start a conversation. "Are the rumors that Mr. Brown has retired true?"

Will nodded. "Completely. He told me so the day we returned to Port Royal. He's left me the shop. I shall have to go about finding an apprentice."

"That's quite an amount of work for just one person," remarked the Governor.

"Well I suppose that it won't be much different than it was before," remarked Norrington suddenly. "Mr. Brown was quite the drunk."

It was silent for a moment, due to the fact that Norrington rarely spoke so bluntly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find an apprentice soon Will," said Elizabeth, trying to break the tension. She subtly squeezed his hand, wanting to calm his nerves.

Dinner continued more pleasantly than anyone could have predicted, but it was obvious that they were skirting around the topic of what had happened today. The topic of the remainder of Barbossa's pirates however, did come up.

"Just how many pirates did you end up bringing back to Port Royal Commodore?" asked Elizabeth. She was curious to see what was going to be done with the pirates that had wreaked such havoc on her home, her life, and her friends.

"A fair few," answered Norrington. "About twenty or so. I admit I'm still a bit shocked at the entire course of events. If I hadn't seen the skeleton pirates for myself I wouldn't believe it. My superiors haven't yet decided what to do with them. For the time being they'll be in the jail."

"What happened to their captain?" asked the Governor curiously. "Did he escape?"

"No," said Will, feeling the need to enter into the conversation. "He was killed in the cave."

"Well I daresay that we've all had our fair share of pirates for quite some time," remarked the Governor. "I am relieved that my daughter is back safe and sound, an that the pirates who attacked our city are behind bars."

"Agreed," said Norrington, and Elizabeth could detect the smallest trace of bitterness in his voice. "I hate to rush off, but I am to set sail in the morning at dawn. Thankyou for dinner Governor."

"You're quite welcome James," answered the Governor, standing up to bid him goodbye. "Have a safe journey."

James nodded and then turned to Will and Elizabeth. "The best of luck to you both Miss Swann, Mister Turner."

"Thankyou," they both responded simultaneously.

"How long shall you and your crew be gone?" asked Governor Swann.

"As long as it takes," answered Norrington vaguely, his face void of expression. "Good night to you all. I shall see you at my return." With that he gave a half smile and closed the door behind him.

"Elizabeth, could you kindly await Will in the drawing room? I should like a word alone with him," said the Governor."

Elizabeth nodded, a confused look on her face. She shot Will an unsure smile as she walked away. Will felt himself growing more nervous by the second. The Governor seemed to be analyzing him, and it seemed like hours before he spoke. The room was so quiet that Will could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had a terrible fear that the Governor would suddenly say that he wasn't allowed to see Elizabeth. Finally he spoke up.

"Will, I don't think I ever thanked you properly for saving Elizabeth," he said softly. "She means everything to me, and without you we might not ever have found her"  
Will smiled at the elderly man. "It was the least I could do Governor, I would sacrafice anything for her," he said humbly. "I know that it was an insane plan to say the least, but it was all that could be done. And I thank you for granting me clemency."

Governor Swann put a hand on Will's shoulder. "You are quite welcome William. How could I do anything else for the man that saved my daugther's life? I do admit that I do not understand your reasons for trusting Sparrow, but that is your perrogative. Go to her, and treat her well," said the Governor, smiling at the young man.

"Thankyou," said Will, standing up and shaking the Governor's hand firmly. With that, he walked towards the drawing room where Elizabeth was waiting, his mind not only on her, but on Norrington's final words: "As long as it takes," Elizabeth stood up as he entered the room, her face concerned.

"Did the talk with my father go all right"? she asked.

"It was fine," he assured her. "Everything is fine. I had a good time tonight, save being a bit surprised at Norrington's presence, seeing as I highly doubt he's very fond of me at the present moment. His last words were quite curious, don't you think? He must mean to go after Jack.'

"I just hope that Jack won't let himself be caught," said Elizbeth. "He's good at escaping from tricky situations, but Norrington is a skilled naval officer. Something about Norrington has changed, though. I could sense it."

"We'll just have to wish Jack the best of luck and pray to God that nothing happens to him," said Will. He gazed at Elizabeth for a moment, taking in the fact that this wonderful woman standing before him loved him, and wanted to be with him.

"What is it Will?" she asked with a laugh. "You're looking at me as though you've never seen me before."

Will grinned shyly. "I've just never been able to look at you and know that we can be together. I've always had to look at you from afar, for all these years of our friendship, and now I don't have to do that anymore."

At the sheepish look on his face Elizabeth couldn't help but wrap her arms around him. She could hardly believe that they had allowed society to keep their true feelings for each other hidden for so long. She felt a happy tear prick her eyes. "We don't have to worry about that anymore, Will. Never again."

"I know," he said, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her oh so gentley, as though she were a porcelain doll that could be easily broken. "But I must go now, it is getting late, and its been a long day."

"Can I see you tommorow?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll be in the smithy all day, just come by whenever you want too," he answered. She squeezed his hand once more and bid him goodnight, never having hoped more that the morning would come soon.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys liked this! An idea for this story hit me the other day, so I've decided that this story will be a bit AU, because Jack will make an appearance. I know it was made pretty clear in DMC that Jack didn't see Will and Elizabeth in the time between the two movies, but I had a good idea for something to happen, hence me making it slightly AU. Everything else will stay the same however. I'm dedicating this to all of my WE friends at Please read and review! 


	3. Is It True?

True Love

Chapter 3: Is It True?

Elizabeth was awakened the next morning by her maid Estrella knocking at her door.

"Miss Elizabeth are you awake? You have a visitor downstairs," said the woman in an urgent but gentle tone.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes, not wanting to wake. She had slept so peacefully, dreaming of the events of yesterday. She sat up however, and bid Estrella to enter.

"Who is the visitor?" she asked as she yawned, curiosity waking her up.

"Your friend Miss Bolton I believe it is. I told her you were still sleeping and needed time to dress. She's waiting in the drawing room with your father," responded Estrella with a smile.

Elizabeth grinned. Amelia Bolton had been her friend from the minute she had set foot in Port Royal. Amelia had arrived just a few months after Elizabeth had. She was quite excited to tell Amelia about everything that had happened. Amelia was really the only other girl her age that Elizabeth trusted, and they had had a strong friendship over the years.

"What time is it Estrella?" she asked as she stepped out of the bed, her fitting hitting the cool wooden floor. She glanced around the large and finely furnished room, still not used to it after all those days at sea.

"Nearly eleven o'clock," said Estrella with a small shake of her head. "I've never known you to sleep so late Miss; you are normally quite an early riser. Are you visiting Mr. Turner today?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, her heart fluttering at the thought. She and Estrella had had quite a long talk about all the events that had occurred yesterday while Elizabeth had been dressing for dinner, so Estrella knew about everything that had happened. "I must have been tired from everything that has happened over the past week."

"And I certainly do not blame you for that, you've been through quite a lot," answered Estrella as she brushed through Elizabeth's hair, pulling half up and leaving the other half down, while Elizabeth eyed her corset with contempt. "But you'd best hurry and get downstairs, Miss, they're waiting on you."

Elizabeth nodded and once she had washed her face and been dressed in a simple but elegant pale yellow dress she made her way towards the drawing room, where she was greeted enthusiastically by Amelia.

"Lizzie! How good it is to see you!" exclaimed the lively girl, her green eyes sparkling gleefully. "I wanted so badly to come and see you as soon as you came home two days ago, but I knew you needed your rest. How are you?" She asked, hugging her friend.

"I've never been better," said Elizabeth, returning the embrace, chuckling at her friend's exuberance. "I trust my father has kept you entertained while I was being quite the lazy one sleeping?" she joked with a grin at her father.

Governor Swann smiled widely. "I tried my best, but Amelia here probably entertained me more than I did her. I'll leave you ladies to talk, but I shall see you at noontime," he said giving both girls a kiss on the cheek before exiting.

"So Lizzie, do tell me everything," said Amelia as they sat down on one of the couches, the sunlight shining through the windows. "I was sick with worry after I heard you'd been kidnapped by those pirates. I didn't sleep at all. Was it horrible?"

"It was quite unreal," remarked Elizabeth. "And I won't lie; being trapped on a ship with a pack of pirates that can't be killed was intensely frightening. But to be honest Amelia, I can't help but feel that it was meant to happen somehow."

Amelia's raised her eyebrows quizzically, brushing a strand of dark brown hair from her eyes. "Whatever do you mean Lizzie? How could any good come out of that awful experience? Why if Mr. Turner hadn't come to rescue you, who knows what might have happened, even if he did do it with the help of that pirate Jack Sparrow,"

"That's just it," said Elizabeth, leaning in closer, her eyes alight. "This entire experience brought Will and I together. And… well even thought these past days have been some of the most frightening of my life, I feel like I've had quite an adventure, something that I'll never forget. It made me feel so alive."

"You've always had a secret fascination with that sort of thing," said Amelia knowingly. "And I won't say I was surprised at you giving up the Commodore for William Turner. You've always had feelings for him Elizabeth, even if you and I were the only ones that knew it. But I must ask you; what has gotten into Will, with setting free that pirate?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It's hard to explain. The way Jack works is complicated and you never know whether or not to trust him. But in his own way he is a good man. Will was doing what he felt was right. And I agree with him," said Elizabeth firmly.

"I was quite scared of Commodore Norrington's reaction to Will's actions. I can hardly believe that he let Will go," said Amelia in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't know what came over him either, but he set sail this morning, I presume to go searching for the Black Pearl," said Elizabeth, thinking it not likely that the Commodore, despite his superior naval skill, would be able to catch the pirate ship.

"Well," said Amelia eagerly. "Enough talk of all that dreadful business. Tell me, just how happy are you that you are courting Will? You are simply glowing."

"Happier than I've ever been in my life," responded Elizabeth. "He makes me feel complete, like a dream come true. And I do believe that it was this shared experience that brought us closer together. It gave us the courage to show our feelings for what they really were."

"I'm proud of you for that Lizzie. Your courage is something I would like to have," said Amelia sincerely.

"You do have it," said Elizabeth truthfully. "You just have to find it. If I can discover it, so can you. Well, we had better get to lunch, but I'm going to visit Will afterwards, would you like to come along? I'd really like you to get to know him."

"I'd love to," responded Amelia as the two linked arms and walked towards the dining room.

Will, was awake and at work in the smithy at just eleven o' clock. It was much later than he normally got started, because he had overslept. The familiar smell of fire and metal was somewhat comforting to him, and yet so strange. It would be hard adjusting back to normal life. But, he reminded himself, it wasn't the same as it had been before; he had Elizabeth now, and he owned the shop. Still though, after all of that madness and adventure, normal life would seem odd, but he was happier than he had ever been. He heard a knock at the door, knowing who it was before he answered it.

"Will Turner you had better open this door!" Shouted the voice of someone that the young blacksmith had become quite familiar with during the course of his time in Port Royal; his friend Andrew Riley.

"It's unlocked Andrew," stated Will calmly. But he couldn't help but laugh at his friend's enthusiasm. "No one is stopping you from coming in."

The door swung open with ease. "Ah," said Andrew sheepishly. "So it is. Well, Will you've got quite a lot to explain to me. First, what in the name of God possessed you to do what you did yesterday? When I saw you running towards the gallows I had half a mind to run up there and stop you. Did that adventure at sea make you go crazy?"

Will raised his eyebrows at his friend, amused. "No Andrew, I haven't gone insane. Captain Sparrow helped me and so I helped him in return. In a twisted sort of way he is a good man, and it was something a friend would do," he stated simply, putting down the sword he was working on and looking over at his friend.

"But he's a pirate Will!" protested Andrew. "Well, he doesn't seem dangerous, and you had your reasons for doing so. But the talk of the town is that you are courting Elizabeth Swann!"

"It's the talk of the town is it?" asked Will, not particularly surprised, but a bit nervous at the thought.

"That and the fact that Sparrow escaped. I was watching everything that happened yesterday, but is it really true that Miss Swann broke her engagement with the Commodore to be with you?" asked Andrew in a rush.

"It is," said Will simply. This was something that was hard to explain to his friend, though Will suspected that Andrew had always had his suspicions about his feelings for Elizabeth.

Andrew grinned good naturedly at his friend. "Well, Turner, you sure do know how to pick a woman," he joked. "Every man in town is after Miss Swann, but it's you that wins her heart. I can't say I'm surprised. I've always thought you had something for her."

"She really makes me happy Andrew, happier than I've ever been before," said Will, happy with just the thought of his beloved.

"I'm happy for you my friend," said Andrew sincerely. "Now tell me about this adventure you had with those pirates," he inquired eagerly.

At his friend's request Will began to relate the story of his adventure, relaying all the details that were so very fresh in his mind. When he reached the bit about the blood debt, Andrew stopped him, a question forming in his eyes.

"Why would these pirates need your blood Will? You don't have anything to do with them."

Will hesitated. The only ones that knew about the piracy in his blood were Elizabeth, and of course, Jack. But, he decided, it wasn't something he was ashamed of anymore. "I learned during the course of this journey, that my father wasn't a merchant sailor, he was… he was a pirate. He was friends with Jack, and he sailed with the crew of pirates that went to the Isla de Muerta. Since his blood runs in my veins, they needed it to lift the curse."

Andrew didn't respond for a moment, clearly surprised at this revelation. "I wouldn't feel bad about that Will. It's certainly more interesting than my background," he said, trying to be lighthearted. "I think this adventure might have brought out the real you Will, and if there's a little bit of piracy there, then I don't think it's a bad thing. But I won't tell anyone about that if you don't want me too."

"Thanks," responded Will with a thankful grin at his friend. Just then, there was a light knock at the door. "Come in," chimed Will.

The skilled blacksmith's eyes lit up the moment he saw who was there; it was Elizabeth with her friend Amelia, he thought she was called. He walked over to his love and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Hello there," he said cheerfully. "And hello to you as well, Miss Bolton. It's a pleasure to see you. I'm sure you know my friend Andrew Riley. His father owns the tailor shop."

"Of course," said Elizabeth and Amelia at the same time.

"I heard that Mr. Brown retired Mr. Turner. How do you like having the shop all to yourself?" asked Amelia, noticing the way that the young man's eyes hardly ever strayed from Elizabeth's face.

"It's different," admitted Will. "But I like it. And please, call me Will."

Amelia nodded and gave Will a friendly smile. "Well I had best be going. I've got to meet my mother and sister. But I shall see you all later."

"Yes, I've got to go and run some errands for my father, but I'll come by later Will. I hope to see you both again soon, Miss Swann, Miss Bolton," he said with a nod.

With that, their good friends left Will and Elizabeth to themselves, and it was quiet in smithy for a moment. After a minute or so, both Will and Elizabeth burst into laughter.

"We'll have to get those two used to the fact that we're courting," said Elizabeth. "It was all Amelia could talk about. But she'd really like to get to know you better."

"It was the same with Andrew," responded Will. "He came banging on the door this morning, demanding to know if it was true or not. He asked me if I was crazy for setting free a pirate and falling in love with the governor's daughter."

Elizabeth gave him a sly smile. "Are you crazy?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Maybe," said Will. "But if being crazy means that I can be with you, then I don't mind," he said softly, suddenly a bit shy. "I have a surprise for you," he continued, excited to show her what it was. He had thought of it last night, and he would admit that he was proud of himself for coming up with it.

Elizabeth looked at him curiously. "What is it? You didn't have to do anything for me."

"I wanted too. And I think it might prove useful." With that he uncovered a beautifully made, brand new sword. It looked much like the sword he had made for Norrington, but instead of blue inlay on the handle, it was red. "I started this one before all of the madness began, and last night I thought to finish it. It's for you. I'm going to teach you how to handle a sword."

AN: Hey everyone!! Thanks so much to all of my fantastic reviewers, especially everyone at All of you rock and keep me writing. Sorry about the sort of strange ending, but I needed to put the sword lesson in a chapter to itself. I will update quite soon!


	4. A Lesson

True Love

Chapter 4: A Lesson

Elizabeth stared at Will for a second, completely surprised. Finally she regained her composure. "You are? You made this for me?" she questioned.

Will nodded. At that, she ran to him and jumped into his arms in delight. Will wrapped his arms around her small, lithe frame, reveling in the fact that it was he who was lucky enough to be holding her. "I take it that you like this idea?" he asked, chuckling.

"It's the best idea I've ever heard," answered Elizabeth excitedly. "I've always wanted to learn how to use a sword. But I've never been allowed. I certainly could have used the skills while we were surrounded by pirates, though."

"Precisely," responded Will. "You need to know how to defend yourself," he said, releasing her from the embrace. "But it would probably be best if we agreed to keep this a secret for the time being.'

"Agreed," stated Elizabeth with a nod. "But what shall I wear? I can't be running about with a sword in a dress."

Will grinned, pleased with himself. "There are some old clothes of mine that are too small for me that I set out for you to wear. They're back in my room." He suddenly felt a pair of lips shyly kissing his own. "What was that for?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"For being wonderful and thinking of everything," answered Elizabeth simply, before darting into the other room to change. Will sighed contentedly as he watched her close the door. He loved her more than absolutely anything or anyone. He did feel a hint of worry however, about what sort of reaction the townspeople would have to their relationship. It wasn't that he really cared about what they thought, but if they had a negative response, Will certainly didn't want them to take it out on Elizabeth. Then there was the Governor. Will knew that the man liked him well enough, but well enough to be courting his daughter? Will wasn't sure, especially after the events of yesterday. Yes, he was a blacksmith, but he couldn't fight the knowledge that there was piracy in his blood. And he had recently learned that not all pirates were necessarily bad people, Jack being his example. The way that many of the citizens viewed people as though they were black and white suddenly seemed much more annoying to him that it had been previously, due to his recent experience. The good blacksmith's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Elizabeth enter the room. He turned around and was a bit stunned to see how beautiful she looked even in his old work clothes. The outfit seemed to accentuate her curves even better than a dress did. And the best part was she seemed to feel so natural and comfortable in them, like she could become more of herself than she could in one of those stiff dresses.

"What, do I look silly?" she asked catching his glance.

"No, of course not," he stated. "It's just a different look, that's all."

"This is quite comfortable," she said, picking up the sword that Will had made for her. "Much better than that horrid corset."

Will smiled. "All right. We're going to start with defense, which I believe is the most important thing for you to learn in case anything unfortunate should happen again. If you don't know how to defend yourself, there's no point."

Elizabeth nodded as she pulled her hair out of her face with a piece of cloth. She picked up the sword her face set.

"Love you don't learn start learning sword fighting with a real sword, you've got to use a wooden one first. We'll practice with those," he pointed to the two simple wooden swords in the corner, "until you've got the gist of it, which I daresay won't take very long."

"Oh, right. Silly me," said Elizabeth as she went over and picked up the two wooden weapons, handing one to Will.

"After you learn that sword will be all yours," remarked Will. "All right are you ready? And if you need to stop at anytime, just tell me."

Elizabeth laughed, and it warmed Will's heart. He adored the sound of her laugh. "I will. Don't worry so much."

"All right, I'll try not too. The first move I'm going to teach you is called a parry. It's a basic defensive technique that blocks your opponents attack," said Will, moving behind her to put her hands in the right position. After doing so he backed away and went to pick up his own sword.

"Do you have it?" he asked, examining how she was holding her sword.

Elizabeth nodded, her face set.

"I'm going to come at you slowly. Move the sword forward to block my own. Are you ready?" he asked, a bit nervous. Elizabeth seemed to have a natural hold on the sword, but he was still afraid that he might hurt her.

"I'm ready," she said. "Just say the word."

With that Will slowly advanced toward her, moving his sword in her direction. A loud bang was heard as wood met wood. Elizabeth had blocked the attack quite well.

"How was that?" she asked, brushing a stray blonde hair from her eye. "That sword was a lot heavier than I anticipated."

"It was quite good for a first try," said Will with a smile. "Only this time try to go a bit faster. That's important when you are facing an opponent. You always need to be quicker than they are. Oh, and don't forget to breath while you're fighting," he said in a humorous tone. "If you don't breathe you'll run out of energy quite rapidly."

"Good call," said Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eyes. "I was so focused on trying to do the move right that I forgot to breath."

The couple went through the motions several more times, with Elizabeth getting faster and faster with each try. After about half an hour of this, both began to pant and agreed to call it a day. Will sat down, wiping the sweat off his brow and admiring the way that Elizabeth had learned so quickly.

"That was quite fun," said Elizabeth happily. "It was so unlike anything I've ever done before. You're quite a good teacher, Will," she said, scooting next to him and taking his hand delicately in hers.

"You're a fast learner, so I don't have to do much," he responded humbly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be so modest William Turner," she said playfully. "You are a talented swordsman, and you know it. I am privileged to be your student. Will we have another lesson again soon?"

"We can have a lesson whenever you like. Or whenever you can get away, you have those social events you must attend, being the governor's daughter," he said his tone a bit wistful.

Elizabeth picked up on this instantly. "But you will come with me to all of those events. Having you there will make them much more bearable," she said sincerely. "Do not be afraid of what people think of us Will."

"I will try," he responded truthfully. "But I am a mere blacksmith Elizabeth, and you are nobility, people will talk."

"Will, look at me," she said, taking his face in her small hands, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. "You are not a mere blacksmith. You are the man who saved my life, the man who risked everything for me, and the man that I love. You are better than any man in all of Port Royal. Do not let the talk of the townspeople affect our relationship. You are respected in the town, and they will soon forget all of the recent events and accept our relationship, don't worry."

He smiled brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss. "You are wise beyond your years, my darling," he whispered. "You are right. Nothing matters as long as we are together. But you had better go and change or I shall be in trouble with your father," he joked. "The sun is starting to go down."

"I didn't realize how much time had gone by. Time flies while you're having fun, as they say," she said, as she got up to go and change.

Once she had changed, Will took her hand, his strong fingers intertwined with hers. They walked through town, not caring whether the people smiled or frowned. They had each other's love and that was all they needed. They were just passing the market place when Elizabeth spoke.

"I'm not quite ready to go home yet, Will. Do you want to take a walk through the market?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him to say yes, and he couldn't refuse her.

"Of course, love," he answered. They walked through the market, with the merchants calling out for them to buy whatever it was that they were selling. Some called out hellos to the couple and the two went over for a few chats. At one particular kiosk that sold jewelry, Elizabeth stopped, seeing a necklace simple necklace made of shells that she stopped to examine.

"This is lovely," she said, picking it up and fingering the shells. "It's so simple and yet, so beautiful. I would love to have it," she said absentmindedly.

"Then it's yours," said Will, pulling a few shillings out of his pocket and handing them to the merchant.

"Oh no Will, you don't have to do that. I have quite enough jewelry," said Elizabeth trying to protest.

"But I want you to have it Elizabeth," said Will, firmly, handing the merchant the money and taking the necklace and putting it around her neck. "Just think of it as a gift from me to you, to remember my love by. It suits you."

Elizabeth looked at him, glowing with the happiness she felt. "You are amazing William Turner, and far too kind. I shall wear this everyday."

Will laughed heartily, taking her hand once more. "You give me too much credit, Elizabeth Swann, but if I don't get you home soon, your father will be worried and won't let me see you again."

Elizabeth sighed, but gave in. "Perhaps you are right, but let's walk slow."

They walked the rest of the distance to the governor's mansion, talking freely about whatever was on their minds. Once they reached the doorstep, they kissed, and a shooting star shot through the sky and into the heavens. They smiled as they broke apart and Elizabeth brought a hand to Will's cheek.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked in a quiet tone.

"I will wait for your knock on the door," he responded with a grin. "Tell your father hello for me."

After one last kiss he smiled and walked in the direction of the smithy, and Elizabeth turned to go inside, not believing it was humanly possible to be this happy.


	5. A Shocking Arrival

_True Love_

_Chapter 5: A Shocking Arrival_

_A few weeks went by with the citizens of Port Royal preparing for the even more sweltering summer months. Will and Elizabeth spent as much time together as they could, and saw each other at least once a day. Their love grew stronger with each passing day, and they learned about each other, growing personally in the process. They were able to get to know each other and themselves again, and they reveled in each other's presence. _

_Will continued tutoring Elizabeth in swordsmanship and she advanced rapidly. She had done very well with defense and was just starting to work on offense, which was a bit more difficult. By now everyone in the small civilization knew of the courtship between the two and though some may have disagreed, they began to get used to the idea. Will and Elizabeth hardly even took notice of those who condemned them being together; they were too wrapped up in their love. About four weeks to the day since Jack had escaped, Will and Elizabeth found themselves sitting on the beach, their feet in the water, trying to cool off. They were in their special spot, so no one else was around. Will had discarded his shoes and vest, while Elizabeth sat in a white summer dress that she had purchased recently. It resembled a sundress and was unlike anything else she had ever worn. And the best part was that she had managed to get out of the house without a corset on. _

_The two simply sat and talked, with Will absentmindedly playing with Elizabeth's hair, which was tied with a white ribbon at the base of her neck. They were the picture of an innocent young couple in love. All was content until Will spotted a ship a little ways off from the harbor. _

_"That looks like a navy ship, Elizabeth," he commented. "And it looks like it's been to hell and back."_

_Elizabeth looked up, perplexed. Then her eyes lit up with recognition. "That's the Dauntless. That's the ship that Norrington took to look for Jack."_

_They caught each other's eye and one though passed through each of their minds; Jack._

_"Maybe we had better go and see what has happened," said Will. "Come."_

_Elizabeth nodded and stood up, following Will towards the harbor. People were gathered all around, and the two had to fight their way to the front of the crowd. A group of men in red coats were standing ready to greet the incoming ship. Will and Elizabeth waited with bated breath, sincerely hoping that they hadn't caught Jack, while the rest of the crowd stood in silence, waiting. Five or so men suddenly appeared on deck, and as they came closer it was apparent that they had either been in a terrible battle or horrible storm. They walked slowly down the gangplank, a man with brown hair leading their ranks. Will didn't recognize him at first, until the man came closer; it was Norrington. Will hadn't been able to tell who it was without the wig, which he suddenly noticed was sticking out of his tattered jacket pocket. _

_"It seems like there were a good deal more than five men on that ship when they left," whispered Elizabeth in to Will's ear. "I remember there to be about twenty."_

_"Yes," said Will uneasily. "Something has gone terribly wrong." As he said this, the crowd started to murmur as the figure of the Admiral passed through it. His normally stern face looked a bit worried._

_"What happened here?" he demanded of Norrington, who had been the commanding officer on the ship. "Why are only five of twenty men still here? _

_"A hurricane struck while we were out at sea," said Norrington simply, and Elizabeth noticed that he was shaking. "The other men were killed," his voice suddenly sounded melancholy, and sadder than Elizabeth had ever heard it. Then without any notice, Norrington suddenly collapsed, and would have fallen to the ground if Gillette hadn't caught him._

_"Oh blast! One of you men call a doctor!" yelled the Admiral urgently. He then spotted Elizabeth and Will in the crowd. "Miss Swann, Mr. Turner, kindly alert the Governor, and quickly!"_

_Elizabeth felt Will's strong hand envelope hers as they began to run the path to her mansion, the warm Caribbean wind whipping through their hair. Once they reached the house Will stopped as though to knock, but Elizabeth moved past him and opened the door._

_"Father!" she yelled. "Come quickly, it's important!"_

_Her father appeared from the drawing room, looking flustered. "Elizabeth what is going on that would cause you to shout this way?"_

_"Commodore Norrington's ship has returned, and it looks to be in quite a state," she said quickly._

_"A hurricane hit them while they were at sea, sir," remarked Will. "The Commodore fainted and the Admiral has sent for you. Only five of the twenty men on board survived."_

_The Governor's eyes widened. "Oh my! Come, take me to where they are."_

_The governor signaled for the carriage, and after only a few minutes they got in, making their way in the direction of the fort, the Governor's face creased with worry. Will felt a twinge of sympathy for the elderly man, he knew that the Commodore was a friend of his, and that he would now have to help deal with the tragedy of all the lost men._

_Will held Elizabeth's now cold hands in his, trying to comfort her. Elizabeth glanced up at him, grateful for his care and support. The arrival of the ship had shocked her, and though she didn't love Norrington in any kind of romantic sense, she did care about his well being. She did thank God however, and she knew Will did too, that Norrington hadn't caught Jack. They screeched to a halt outside the fort, and got out. The Governor turned to them._

_"I must go and talk to the Admiral and see what is going on. Wait for me at the blacksmith shop," he said, clasping his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. _

_Will and Elizabeth nodded and walked the short distance to the smithy, where they finally had a chance to talk alone about their thoughts on what had just happened._

_"This is a curious situation," said Will. "It seems like if Norrington had seen the storm coming he would have sailed away from it. Maybe they just couldn't get away in time."_

_"Surely he wouldn't have sailed through it?" she pondered. "He knows better than that."_

_"I can't help but wonder if he caught up with Jack," said Will as he began to put the finishing touches on an order while they waited. "There was something different about his countenance that had nothing to do with physical exhaustion."_

_"Yes, I noticed it too," remarked Elizabeth, watching in fascination as Will worked on the sword. "His face looked...defeated." _

_"I can hardly believe that only five survived. It must have been some storm. It's terribly sad, the Admiral seemed to take it hard, " said Will, placing the finished sword into a velvet lined box and sitting down next to Elizabeth. "I hope the rest of them will be all right."_

_"So do I, " said Elizabeth. "But I do hope that Jack and the rest are okay."_

_"Somehow I think they are," said Will with a grin. "Jack seems to make it out of all kinds of sticky situations."_

_They sat together for a good while, bouncing ideas around about what had happened, until they heard the door creak slowly open, and the figure of the Governor entered. Both stood up._

_"What has happened father? You were gone for quite some time," asked Elizabeth, concerned. _

_Governor Swann sighed. "Commodore Norrington is fine, just a battered and bruised as are the others. It will take a while for them to get back to health. Gillette told the Admiral what happened while they were waiting for the doctor to finish examining Norrington," he stopped, hesitant._

_"What did he say?" asked Elizabeth encouraging him to keep going._

_"Apparently the Dauntless caught up with Sparrow and his crew off of Tripoli, and the Commodore was so desperate to catch him, that he told the crew to sail through the hurricane itself," he said sadly, shaking his head. "Sparrow's ship got away, but the Dauntless got caught in the heart of the storm."_

_Elizabeth and Will stood shocked, not believing their ears. It was an almost unreal story. _

_"I can hardly believe that any of them survived if they sailed straight through it. Those that made it were lucky," said Will, his eyes downcast at the thought of those who lost their lives, and his mind wondering how it was that Jack and his crew had escaped._

_"Yes," said the Governor with a frown. "But Norrington seems to have been heavily affected by it. The doctor said he kept murmuring in his sleep about how sorry he was to the men, and kept tossing and turning. He had to be given something to help him sleep."_

_"Do you think that he will remain in the navy after this?" asked Elizabeth._

_"I do believe that that is under question. The Admiral seems to feel quite torn about the issue. Commodore Norrington has given years of faithful service to the Royal Navy, and was trained by the Admiral himself, but something like this…. I just don't know. It seems his desperation to catch Sparrow has done something to him."_

_Will suddenly felt incredibly awkward in Governors Swann's presence. It had been him who had set Jack free after all. Elizabeth caught his eye, seemingly knowing what Will was feeling. She instinctively took his hand in hers._

_"It would be a shame if that were to happen," said Elizabeth. "He has given a lot to the service."_

_Will nodded, and after a few minutes more of chatter, the three decided to go to dinner at the Governor's house. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that Will was very quiet throughout the night, but she wouldn't have a chance to ask why until after dinner. Just after they were finishing dinner however, a knock was heard at the door. The butler answered it, and announced that the Commodore was here. Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other, very surprised._

_"The former Commodore I'm afraid," said Norrington dryly as he entered the room. "Good evening Governor, Miss Swann, Mr. Turner. I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but I wanted to bid you farewell."_

_"Farewell?" questioned the Governor, standing. Will and Elizabeth followed suit. "Are you leaving Port Royal?"_

_"I'm afraid so sir," said Norrington, his face hard and expressionless, as though his life had just been ripped away from him. "I have resigned my position in the Navy and will be leaving Port Royal at dawn."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that James," said the Governor sincerely. "You shall be missed."_

_Elizabeth heard Norrington give a small noise of disbelief, but her father missed it. _

_"Thank you Governor. Thank you for everything," said Norrington. He then turned to Elizabeth, with the smallest trace of a bitter smile on his face. "It was good to know you Miss Swann. I wish you the best of luck."_

_"The same to you," said Elizabeth kindly, allowing him to kiss her cheek. She thought she saw a tear glisten in his eye, but the next moment it was gone, his face returning to its newfound hopeless, stony expression. "I hope you find happiness where you go."_

_"Thank you," said Norrington, as he turned to Will, who could tell that Norrington's dislike for him had grown. "Good luck to you Mr. Turner," he said in a begrudging sort of tone. He put out his hand and Will shook it, trying to smile. He felt bad for the man, truly he did. _

_"To you as well, sir," responded Will._

_As Norrington shook the Governor's hand firmly one last time and walked out the door, Will could tell that something had changed in James Norrington, something had broken or snapped. And both Will and Elizabeth had a feeling that this wasn't the last time that they, or Jack, would see of him._

_"I certainly hope he will be all right," said the Governor. "The Navy has lost a good man. Well, you two, I'm off to bed. I shall see you later." With that, he kissed Elizabeth on the forehead, gave Will a small smile, and went up the stairs. Elizabeth now turned to Will, a concerned expression on her face._

_"What's wrong Will?" she asked softly. "And don't tell me its nothing, because that wouldn't be true."_

_"I know this is hard to believe, but I feel bad for Norrington. I have a feeling he had to resign in order to avoid the shame of being dishonorably discharged. I feel as though it's my fault," said Will, his tone disheartened._

_"Will, it is not your fault," said Elizabeth firmly, pulling him into a tender hug. "It was Norrington's choice to sail into the hurricane looking for Jack. You cannot blame yourself for Norrington's fate. Setting Jack free was the right thing to do."_

_"But all those men died Elizabeth," said Will, hugging her in return. _

_"Will," said Elizabeth, taking him by the shoulders and looking him sternly in the eyes. "You didn't order Norrington to sail into that storm."_

_"No!" said Will, his voice rising slightly. "If I hadn't set Jack free then they wouldn't have had to go after him and those men wouldn't have been killed."_

_"Are you saying that you regret freeing Jack?" asked Elizabeth._

_"No," said Will truthfully. "I don't regret it in the slightest. But…"_

_"But nothing…" interrupted Elizabeth. "You are a good man William Turner, and you did the right thing. Let's not talk anymore of this," she said, cupping his face in her small hand, their lips meeting. Will kissed her back with unbridled passion, loving her even more for the fact that she had the ability to cheer him up like no one else. Still in the kiss, Will picked her up and spun her around. _

_"Thank you, my love," said Will as he sat her down._

_"For what?" asked Elizabeth, her brown eyes perplexed. _

_"For lifting my spirits as no one else can," he said, kissing her cheek. "I shall see you in the morning. We are supposed to meet Amelia and Andrew for lunch aren't we?"_

_"Yes," said Elizabeth. "It should be a good time. I have a feeling that Amelia and Andrew might have feelings for each other."_

_Will laughed. "That would be interesting, wouldn't it? Goodnight, love and sweet dreams."_

_"Goodnight, my handsome pirate," said Elizabeth with a sly smile. " I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Will waved and walked out the door, happy once more. But the brave young man still had those guilty thoughts in the back of his mind._

_AN: Hope you guys like this chapter! Please read and review!_


	6. Invitation, Argument,Apology

_True Love_

_Chapter 6: An invitation, an argument, and an apology_

_At around noon the next day Will, Elizabeth, Amelia, and Andrew sat at a table at the Seaside Restaurant in Port Royal, chatting away merrily as they ate lunch. The four talked about everything under the sun and couldn't stop laughing at Andrew's jokes._

_"This has been quite fun," said Amelia happily. "We should really do it more often," she remarked, reaching for a roll at the same time as Andrew. Both Will and Elizabeth noticed that both blushed as their hands accidentally brushed against each other. _

_"Agreed," said Elizabeth. "Amelia, are you attending that ball at the Williams'? I really don't want to go, but if you are, it will be much more bearable."_

_"Yes, we got our invitation just yesterday. I do believe it is their youngest daughter's birthday. I daresay Will is coming with you?" said Amelia with a chuckle._

_Will choked on his cup of tea, and looked up at Amelia. "Oh no, I don't think I could do that. I don't dance very well."_

_"Oh Will don't be ridiculous, you dance wonderfully. I taught you when we were younger, you're a natural," said Elizabeth warmly. "You don't have to be nervous about it, I'll be there."_

_Will smiled. He couldn't refuse her. "I'll go, but I'm not saying I'm going to like it," he said playfully. _

_"I don't care much for them myself," responded Elizabeth. "But with you there it will be easier to talk to people that I don't even like."_

_This caused everyone to laugh, and it took a few minutes for them to compose themselves._

_"Are you taking anyone Amelia?" asked Elizabeth pointedly. She hoped her friend would overcome her fears about propriety and ask Andrew to go. She longed for her friend to share in the joy that she had found._

_"Oh, no," said Amelia. "I'm not taking anyone. No young man has asked me."_

_Will, who had caught on to Elizabeth's game, decided to help._

_"Andrew, why don't you take Amelia?" said Will, surprising himself for getting into this. Normally, he wouldn't have even thought of it. _

_Andrew, who wasn't normally shy, took a minute to answer. "I'd like too, but I'm only the son of a tailor, I couldn't."_

_Elizabeth shook her head. "Haven't you two learned anything from us? If you want to go together, go ahead and do so. You'll find that you will cease to care what others think of it."_

_Andrew looked at Amelia who was blushing but had a hopeful smile on her face. "Would you like me to escort you?"_

_"Of course Andrew, that would be lovely," said Amelia, her eyes alight. _

_"It's settled then," said Will. "Perhaps this won't be as bad as I fear."_

_Elizabeth rolled her eyes at this remark. "It won't be that awful Will," she said brushing a stray curl from his eye. "I've had to go to plenty of these, and I've made it through."_

_The four continued to talk for a few more minutes, and then once they had paid the bill, prepared to depart. They were delayed however, when they overheard a group of people talking._

_"Yes, didn't you hear?" whispered one woman. "Commodore Norrington resigned. I daresay he wouldn't have had too if William Turner hadn't helped that dreadful pirate escape."_

_"And haven't you seen he and Elizabeth Swann spending all that time together?" remarked the woman's companion. "It simply isn't proper for the two of them to be courting. Miss Swann is the Governor's daughter after all."_

_"Yes, but Mr. Turner is a nice man," responded a third woman. "Most everyone in town likes him." _

_"Sure enough," answered the first woman. "But now all of a sudden he's changed; setting free pirates, hijacking the Interceptor, and courting Miss Swann when she was set to marry the Commodore. Seems to think he can break all the rules."_

_Will had heard enough. Not even thinking about what he was doing, he stormed from the restaurant, leaving the other three in his wake. It was only then that the three obviously upper class women realized he had heard them. He walked rapidly towards him and Elizabeth's spot on the beach almost as if the wind were taking him there. Normally he wouldn't have been so affected by people's talk, but when it concerned him and Elizabeth… it was different. He sat down and leaned on the nearest palm tree. Hot tears stung his eyes and he wiped them roughly away. This was ridiculous, he was a grown man for heaven's sake, he shouldn't be crying. _

_How had he ever thought that he and Elizabeth could really be together? He should have known it was too good to be true. He simply wasn't good enough for her. He had pirate blood in him after all, how could he honestly think that it would work? He loved her with all of his being, and knew that she loved him, but maybe that just wasn't enough. After several more minutes he heard the figure of Elizabeth sitting down next to him._

_"Will, are you all right?" she asked timidly. "Why did you storm off like that?"_

_"I was upset. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said, looking up into her beautiful face. God knows he loved her, and heaven knows he always would. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done._

_"It's perfectly understandable. Those women were horrible. They didn't know what they were talking about," said Elizabeth._

_"They had a point Elizabeth," said Will, looking away. "I'm not good enough for you, you're the Governor's daughter. You could have any man in all of Port Royal."_

_Elizabeth was taken aback and it took her a moment to respond. "There is not a better, kinder, braver, smarter man in this world than you Will. I could ask for no one better. There is no other man in all of the world, let alone Port Royal that could ever have my heart."_

_"I'm a poor blacksmith Elizabeth," he argued. "And even worse, I have pirate blood. You deserve a man who can give you everything under the sun, because you are worth it. I can't do that."_

_"What would everything under the sun matter to me, if I didn't have you?" responded Elizabeth, tears springing to her eyes. "Don't you know that your love means everything to me?"_

_This particular comment struck Will at the very core, but he stood his ground, for her sake, even though he was dying inside. "And you shall always have my love. But that does not mean that we can be together," he said, feeling tears coming to his eyes as well._

_"Isn't love enough Will? I'd much rather have your love than be married to someone like Norrington. I'd rather have love and be poor as a mouse, than be rich and have a life devoid of love," said Elizabeth desperately, trying to make him understand._

_"You say that now Elizabeth," said Will. "But could you really do it? You don't what its like to live the life I have, orphaned and working to the bone everyday just to get by!"_

_Elizabeth felt anger intermix with her sadness at this remark. "I realize that Will, but you don't know what's it's been like to live my life either, always having to put on a mask to hide my true feelings! To have to live by rules of propriety! I thought we put all of this behind us!" She answered back, her cheeks reddening. "You said yourself that class lines cannot get in the way of true love!"_

_"Maybe I was just fooling myself. I just want the best for you Elizabeth," said Will, trying to soothe her. "I want you to be happy because I love you. And I fear that I won't be able to give you all that you deserve."_

_"You're not making any sense William Turner. Perhaps you should come and talk when you're willing to be rational!" shouted Elizabeth._

_"You're the one that's being irrational!" he responded, his voice rising. "I'm only doing this because I want your happiness, can't you see that?"_

_"I see that you are the only one who can make me happy," said Elizabeth, her voice suddenly trembling. "I love you."_

_"I know, and I love you too," said Will, stepping closer to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "But it can't work. How can we be together in a world that refuses to leave us in peace?" With that he walked away, leaving Elizabeth alone, and having no idea how things could have gone so quickly from ultimate bliss to ultimate despair. He made his way rapidly towards the smithy, willing himself not to look back, knowing that his resolve would break. He was doing this for Elizabeth, so that she would be happy. Once he reached the smithy however, he broke down despite himself. Will sobbed as he hadn't since he was a small child. It seemed that years of holding in emotion, years of loving a woman he didn't think he could ever have, years of not having a family, had finally gotten to him. Had he been right in sending Elizabeth away? He wasn't sure now. It was then that he heard the door burst open, and the form of Andrew entering. Will quickly wiped the tears from his face, but his eyes were still red, and it gave him away. Before he could say anything, Andrew spoke._

_"Will Turner, I refuse to let you let the girl that you have loved ever since you were twelve years old slip through your fingers," said his friend bluntly, his green eyes flashing. "You know better than to allow the idle gossip of petty, aristocratic women get to you. Elizabeth loves you."_

_"But Andrew, she deserves better," began Will._

_"But nothing Turner," interrupted Andrew. "You risked your life to save hers! I should think that makes you better than some old rich fellow that could never care for her as you do. You are my best friend, and I'm telling you to go back and fix this."_

_Will stared at his friend, a bit shell shocked. Andrew wasn't one for talking of emotional matters, so Will knew he must really mean it. But, he realized, he was not going to let damnable class come between he and Elizabeth again. He stood up. "You're right, my friend. Excuse me, but I have some apologizing to do."_

_"Go quickly!" exclaimed Andrew. "Oh and it might be a good idea to take some flowers!"_

_Will laughed and turned to embrace his friend before running out the door._

_Elizabeth couldn't stop crying. She had been in her room for over three hours and hadn't gone down for dinner. When her father had come to see what was wrong, she simply responded that she wasn't feeling well. She couldn't tell him what had happened because that would mean admitting that it was true. Her thoughts inevitably drifted to Will. She was angry at him, but the sorrow overwhelmed her much more. She wondered what he was doing at this very second. He couldn't have really meant what he said could he? He had just been upset by what those wretched women said. They had just had a spat, as every couple did, and it would be over. But, Elizabeth thought to herself, it wasn't exactly a fight, and they were not the usual couple. She had half a mind to go and find those women and give them a piece of her mind._

_Why couldn't Will understand that he was a wonderful man? Why couldn't he give himself credit? Didn't he know that to her, he was heaven sent? Why did he have to be so selfless as to think he wasn't deserving of her? If anything, she thought, she wasn't deserving of him. But how could he let the cruel words of those women affect him so? Elizabeth slid out of bed, her white nightgown fluttering around her ankles. She didn't bother to put on her robe; it was far too warm for that. She opened her door and stepped out onto the balcony, a pleasant evening breeze blowing about. The moon was full, and the sight of it once again brought tears to her eyes. _

_Only a week or so ago she had been with Will on the beach, at this time of night, under the moonlight. They had talked about any and every subject in existence, and the conversation had gone on for hours. They had kissed in the moonlight and Elizabeth had had to explain to her father why she had been out at such an hour. _

_More tears slid down her face, and dripped down her cheek. Elizabeth wasn't one to cry often, but this time she simply couldn't help herself. She was about to go back inside when she heard a soft voice calling her name._

_"Elizabeth, is that you?" called the figure. The man stepped into the moonlight, and Elizabeth saw that it was Will. _

_"Yes, it is me," said Elizabeth, at a loss of what to say. "What is it that you want?"_

_As he stepped closer Elizabeth could see that he was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand. "Elizabeth, you told me to come back when I was ready to be rational. After thinking for a while, and with a little help from Andrew, I decided I shouldn't have let what those women said get to me, we've worked too hard to be together, and we've been through too much. I've never been sorrier for anything in my life, can you forgive me for being such a fool?" he asked, his chocolate brown eyes pleading with her._

_Elizabeth could feel her heart thumping rapidly in her chest and a smile creeping onto her face. "Why should I forgive you so easily, Mr. Turner?" she asked, trying to keep the playfulness out of her voice. "What have you done to deserve it?"_

_Will, who couldn't quite tell whether or not she was being serious. "I know I don't deserve it, but I love you with every ounce of my soul, and I…" he hesitated. "I brought roses."_

_"Hold that thought for a moment," said Elizabeth. "Wait there."_

_Elizabeth grabbed her robe and slippers and slid them on, quietly closing her door and padding quietly down the stairs so that she wouldn't wake anyone in the house. She stepped outside and closed the front door behind her. She considered continuing her game with Will for a bit longer, but at the helpless look on his face she couldn't resist. She ran to him and jumped into his unsuspecting arms. He hugged her back fiercely, trying to make sure that the roses weren't crushed in the process. There were tears in his eyes, but this time he didn't try to hide them. Once they broke apart, he handed her the roses._

_"I suspect this means I'm forgiven?" he asked. _

_"Of course you are," said Elizabeth. "All you had to do was ask. And this wasn't entirely your fault, it was mine too. I should have been more understanding. Can you forgive me?"_

_"Without a doubt," said Will, noticing that there were tears in her eyes as well. "Why are you crying, love?"_

_"Because you are," said Elizabeth, laughing through her tears. "And because I was so afraid that we had lost what we had worked so hard to attain."_

_Will pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "I promise that will never happen, darling. We may argue and others may tell us we cannot be together, but I will not be so foolish as to listen to them again. Do you swear that you are happy being with me?" he asked._

_"I could be happy with no one else," said Elizabeth, leaning her head against his strong chest. "We belong together William Turner, don't you see?"_

_"I do, Elizabeth," he answered, cherishing the sound of her name on his lips. "And I always will."_

_AN: A bit of and Romeo and Juliet moment for you. In the first movie Will always seems unsure of himself, while in the second, he seems much more confident. In this fic, I will try to show how that comes about, and this instance was a part of that. Long live WE, please review!_


	7. The Ball

_True Love_

_ Chapter 7: The Ball_

_Will stood in front of the small mirror in his bedroom, looking back at a reflection that he hardly recognized as his own. It was the night of the ball and he was due at the governor's in about half an hour. When Andrew's father had heard that both his son and Will were to be attending this ball he insisted upon making new clothes for them. They were the nicest clothes that Will had ever owned, and Will was grateful for the kindness of Andrew's father. And seeing as Mr. Riley thought of him as a second son, Will hadn't had to pay him for them. _

_The clothes felt foreign and constricting, but he had to wear them if he was going to this ball, and he had promised Elizabeth. He donned gray pants, along with the boots that Andrew had given him. His shirt was a silver color and over that he wore a jet black jacket that had just a hint of silver brocade on the cuffs. He had carefully tied his hair back with a piece of cloth, and had made sure there was no dirt in sight. In fact, he didn't remember ever being cleaner than he was at the present moment. Although he liked the clothes, he didn't really see why the upper class felt the need to dress in such finery; in his opinion if the clothes fit and covered you up, that was good enough. That was what they were for anyway, not to show off how much money you had; although he had to admit these were a nice change from his worn out work clothes._

_He did hope however, that he looked decent enough. He was quite nervous about the idea of going to this ball. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and truth be told, he felt a bit ill. So when he heard an obnoxious banging at the door of the smithy, it made him jump._

_"Will! Will are you there?" It was Andrew, who had once again forgotten to check and see if the door was unlocked._

_"Yes, Andrew," said Will exasperatedly. "I'm in the back. You can come in."_

_"I can't believe that you got me into this William," responded Andrew nervously as he entered the room. "What was I thinking?"_

_Will turned around, his eyebrows raised. "I believe this was not entirely my idea, it was Elizabeth's as well, and you agreed. So you cannot blame the entire thing on me. Besides, you care for Amelia, and for now that is all that matters."_

_"I suppose you're right," conceded Andrew with a faint smile. "But aren't you the slightest bit nervous?"_

_"Of course I am," said Will truthfully. "But I'm doing this for Elizabeth, and I'm sure this won't be as bad as we think."_

_"Perhaps not," said Andrew. "All right then. I've got to go and meet Amelia. But mark my words Will, I hope what you say is true."_

_"So do I," said Will with a laugh. "I have to go too. I'll see you later."_

_Andrew nodded and walked out with a wave, leaving Will alone with his thoughts. Will took once last glance in the mirror, half wishing that he could put his normal clothes on again. He grabbed the bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath that he had picked himself, and went out the door. He was feeling quite confident about his and Elizabeth's relationship at the moment and he used this fact to calm his nerves. A little over a month had passed since the incident in the restaurant, and people had begun to gossip less and less. But this was the first time Will was attending a formal event with Elizabeth, and he just hoped that people wouldn't harass them._

_The sun began to set as Will reached the Swann mansion, and he turned to glance at the beauty of it. The sky was covered with streaks of pink, purple, and blue, reminding Will of a night just a few days ago, when he and Elizabeth had watched the sunset, holding each other. It was a simple memory but it made Will happier than anyone could imagine. It was this memory that gave Will the confidence to knock on the door. He waited for a moment until the Swann's butler answered the door. The butler, whose name was Timothy, so Will had found, smiled as he greeted Will._

_"Good evening Mr. Turner. You are here to meet Miss Elizabeth and the governor I presume?"_

_"Yes," said Will, his voice a bit shaky. "I'm not late am I?"_

_"You're actually right on time. You can go into the drawing room; I believe the governor is waiting for you there. Miss Elizabeth is still getting ready."_

_"Thank you," said Will as he made his way towards the drawing room. The governor still made him a bit nervous, and the thought of being alone with him made him even more so." He rapped lightly on the half open door, and Governor Swann got up to greet him._

_"Hello there Will," he said in a friendly tone. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine," lied Will. "How are you?"_

_"I'm doing well, but I daresay that I'm getting a bit old for these sorts of things," he joked. He eyed Will for a minute, noticing that he looked a little pale. "It seems to me that you are more afraid of this ball than sword fighting with pirates. Don't be nervous, lad, you're not being fed to the sharks."_

_Will's eyes widened slightly, hardly believing Governor Swann's words. "Yes well, in all honesty sir I think that trying to fend off skeletal pirates would be less nerve wracking than this. Its just all a bit new to me."_

_"It's quite all right. You'll get used to it," said the Governor reassuringly. "Ah, I believe I hear Elizabeth coming. Why don't you go greet her?'_

_Will nodded and walked to the spiral staircase, where he was met with the most heavenly sight he had ever set eyes on. There was Elizabeth, coming down the stairs, looking like an angel. Her dress was silver, and at the bottom there was a V shaped opening the revealed white silk with silver embroidered flowers. The sleeves were short and puffed out elegantly. Her golden brown hair was swept up elegantly with little ringlets framing her face. Will also took note that she wore the shell necklace that he had bought for her weeks ago. _

_"Elizabeth," said Will breathlessly. "You look stunning."_

_"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, kissing his cheek and taking the flowers he offered her. "In fact you look quite dashing."_

_"Thank you. I daresay that you will out do any of those other ladies at the ball," responded Will. "I must say that I am proud to be escorting the most beautiful woman- both inside and out- to this occasion."_

_"Oh Will," said Elizabeth, her voice emotional as she put a hand to his cheek. "I am just as proud to be escorted by the sweetest and most brave man in Port Royal."_

_They walked into the drawing room where Governor Swann was waiting._

_"You look lovely Elizabeth," he said as he kissed her forehead. "In fact, you look like the picture of your darling mother." _

_"Thank you father," answered Elizabeth, hugging him tenderly. "Well I think it is time to go, or we will be late."_

_The carriage was waiting for them outside in the warm Caribbean night, led by two white horses. The ride to the Williams' was a short one, but by the time they got there, Will's nerves were back full force. When they pulled up to the large house there were a good number of carriages in the driveway, with finely dressed men and women getting out of them. His hands felt clammy and he had to remind himself that he wasn't alone here. Elizabeth, who noticed his strained expression leaned over and whispered in his ear._

_"Just stay by me and everything will be all right. You know these people; this is just a different setting. Oh, and don't forget to breathe," she said, causing him to laugh. _

_The three climbed out of the carriage and Governor Swann led the way. Will offered Elizabeth his arm, and mustered all the confidence he had, hoping that it shone through in his face. He was just as good as these people, whether they were wealthy or not. Will was taken aback at the amount of people that were inside. It seemed as though every aristocrat in Port Royal had been invited. Will spotted the admiral talking with several of the high ranking naval officers, he saw many of the wealthy women clustered in groups, gossiping no doubt, and he saw the men heartily shaking each others hands and sipping wine. The room quieted a bit however, as the three entered, all eyes on them. Will had expected this; being the governor, Weatherby Swann was the most prominent figure in Port Royal society. Will could feel the eyes of nearly everyone in the room upon Elizabeth and himself, and he really wished they wouldn't make such a spectacle of it._

_Elizabeth waved at several people they passed, and Will smiled. The governor was instantly caught up in a conversation, and the couple made their way to the table where they had spotted Andrew and Amelia. Will took note that Andrew looked just as nervous as he did, but was glad that his friend had taken this step. It was also nice to know that there was someone at the party who was in the same boat as he was._

_"Hello there!" said Elizabeth cheerily to the two. "How is everything so far? It seems quite crowded."_

_"It's quite splendid," said Amelia with a smile. "Although Andrew here seems a bit tense,'_

_"Yes, well," said Will as he sat down. "It is a bit overwhelming."_

_"But at least we are all here together," piped up Andrew. "That makes it better."_

_"Indeed," said Elizabeth as she took Will's hand loosely in hers. "At least now I won't have any of those rather arrogant men attempting to ask for my hand in marriage," she stated, rolling her eyes._

_"Some of them were nice," argued Amelia. "They just weren't Will."_

_"A few were, yes," conceded Elizabeth. "But with me courting Will I won't be bothered by the others."_

_"Oh so that's why you keep me around," joked Will. "I was starting to wonder why you put up with me."_

_At this remark Elizabeth slapped Will playfully on the arm. "Of course that isn't the only reason I keep you around, William. I'm just saying that it is a relief to not have to be troubled by it."_

_Will chuckled as he surveyed the room. The dance floor was filled with couples dressed to the nines, the tables were occupied by men talking of politics and women taking in the latest gossip or complementing each other's dresses. Governor Swann was in conversation with the Williams' family, who were hosting the event. He still noticed however, that many people stole glances at their table whenever they could._

_"Elizabeth," said Will abruptly as he took her hand. "May I have this dance?"_

_"Of course," she said as she shot him a quizzical look, wondering what had sparked his interest to dance with her among all of these people. Not that she was going to protest; Will was a superb dancer. Both walked out onto the dance floor, with Andrew and Amelia following suit. Will and Elizabeth could feel the eyes of everyone on them as the music began and they started to dance the slow tempo waltz. Elizabeth gave Will a glowing smile that increased his confidence tenfold. He vividly remembered the dance lessons that both his mother and Elizabeth had given him, and though he was a bit shaky at first, his moves became more and more sure as the dance went on until they were nearly flawless._

_"You're a better dancer than I even remembered Will," said Elizabeth as he twirled her around. "You appear to have improved over the years."_

_Will grinned. "Your lessons all those years ago helped me quite a bit, love. Andrew and Amelia seem quite content over there."_

_Elizabeth nodded, her gaze shifting to her friends, who seemed to be hanging on each others every word. "I think that everyone seems to be impressed with your skills, Will. Everyone is looking over here."_

_Will sighed as the notes began to wind down. "They've been looking at us all night. Do they ever tire of trying to stick their noses in other people's business?"_

"_No," said Elizabeth as she looked deep into his eyes. "But do not worry about them. Besides, they can't really do any harm. They're getting used to it."_

_Will nodded as they walked back over to their table to enjoy a glass of white wine. After a few more minutes Governor Swann, who had managed to escape from his former conversation, came over to join them._

_"Hello there," he said as he sat down across from them. "Are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked._

_"Everything is fine father," said Elizabeth kindly. "Will and I are having a splendid time. I see that you got caught up in conversation with the Williams'?"_

_The Governor rolled his eyes. "They are quite nice people, but they can talk a man's ear off. Ah, well, it is one of the duties of being governor, I suppose. Is your friend Andrew doing all right Will?" asked the governor._

_"He appears to be doing fine," answered Will as he gestured out to Andrew and Amelia, who were chatting animatedly on the dance floor. _

_"Good. Well I should go and mingle a bit," said Weatherby. "I shall see the two of you later."_

_With that he left, and the night went on in a pleasant enough fashion. Dozens of people came over to talk with Elizabeth and once the ice was broken, they talked to Will as well. He felt especially glad that Andrew and Amelia were there as well, and as time went on, Will felt more and more comfortable with his surroundings. After about two hours or so the crowd around the table had dispersed, leaving Will, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Amelia to talk amongst themselves._

_"This has been a better evening than I expected," admitted Will. "I've managed to go through the whole night without doing anything to embarrass myself."_

_Andrew laughed at this remark. "That goes for me as well."_

_"Elizabeth and I both knew you two would be fine," said Amelia, shaking her head. At one glance towards Elizabeth however, her expression turned from jest to concern. "Whatever is the matter Elizabeth? You look as pale as a ghost."_

_Elizabeth's voice came out in a whisper as she spoke. "Mrs. Norrington appears to be heading this way. Normally she is quite a nice woman, but due to present circumstances I don't really think I'm her favorite person. I've been avoiding her like the plague over the last two months."_

_"I'm sure it will be fine," said Will reassuringly as he squeezed her hands. "Perhaps she isn't even coming over here." As those words left his mouth however, Will realized just how wrong he was._

_"Hello Mrs. Norrington," said Elizabeth politely. "It is a pleasure to see you."_

_"Yes," said the much older woman in reply, clearly not returning the sentiments. "I've been meaning to talk to you about James. What possessed you to break off your engagement with him for this man? You broke his heart!"_

_Elizabeth frowned, taken aback. Annette Norrington was the mother of James Norrington, and was normally a very agreeable sort of person, and this sort of outburst was out of character for her._

_"I had no intention of breaking his heart," said Elizabeth calmly. "It would have been much more cruel of me to marry him when my heart would always been with another. He is a good man and he deserves someone who could love him with their whole heart. I couldn't do that."_

_"Yes, well I highly doubt that will happen now that he has resigned from the navy and gone off to who knows where!" she exclaimed, her face reddening in rage. "And it is entirely your fault!"_

_"I feel terrible about what happened to your son," said Elizabeth, holding her ground. "James himself seemed to hold less of a grudge than you are. I do apologize for my fault in this."_

_"Well you can't take it back now," seethed Mrs. Norrington. "If you hadn't set free that wretched pirate…."_

_It was Will's turn to speak up now. "Mrs. Norrington, I believe you are blaming the wrong person for that. It was my idea to set Captain Sparrow free. If you wish to blame anyone, blame me. Please leave Elizabeth alone," he said firmly, meeting her eyes with his._

_The room was deadly silent now, everyone having turned their attention to argument. But Will didn't care; he wouldn't allow this woman to treat Elizabeth this way._

_"Oh do not feel left out Mr. Turner, I blame you as well!" stated Mrs. Norrington, her voice rising. "I don't know what's gotten into your head, thinking you can set a pirate like Sparrow free, and thinking you can court above your station!"_

_"I did what I felt was right," said Will seriously. "It seems as though everyone but you is getting used to the situation. I apologize for any harm I may have caused you son, but there is no cause for you to treat us this way."_

_He caught Elizabeth's eye and without even saying a word, he knew what she wanted to do. With that he took her hand and they walked silently out of the ball and towards the beaches, leaving everyone speechless behind them._

_AN: Sorry for the weird sort of cliffhanger. The next chapter will contain events that happen directly after this. I had writer's block with this for some reason, so I don't know if I'm happy with it. I will try to update soon! Please review!_


	8. A Night in the Moonlight

True Love

Chapter 8: A Night in the Moonlight

AN: Hey everyone, here's the update, I hope you enjoy! I was listening to Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl" while writing this, because I felt it fit Will and Elizabeth's relationship. Just thought I would add that in!

Will and Elizabeth ran away from the brightly lit house and towards their spot on the beach, far away from where anyone could see them. They were half laughing as they ran, hardly daring to believe what they had just done. Once they reached the shore they collapsed on the white sand, which sparkled in the moonlight. It was quiet between them for a moment as they stared up at the full moon above them.

"I can't believe we just walked out of that party," said Elizabeth with a nervous chuckle. "Thank you for standing up for me Will. That meant a lot."

"Anything for you, darling," said Will sincerely. "And besides, that woman was positively foul to you. She had no call to behave that way."

Elizabeth was quiet for a minute, feelings of guilt washing over her. "Maybe she does, Will. I have a feeling I may have broken James' heart," she said meekly, tears welling up in her eyes.

At seeing the look on her face, William pulled her close to him. She buried her face in his shirt, relishing the way his arms felt around her, craving the warmth and protection he brought her. She refused to cry around most people, but Will was one of the few exceptions.

"What about your own heart, Elizabeth?" he asked softly. "Surely that means something? It would have been unfair to both Norrington and yourself if you had kept the engagement. You followed your heart Elizabeth, and that can never lead you wrong. You taught me that," he said as he took her face in his hands and kissed her tears away.

"You're right," she conceded, giving him a watery smile. "I just feel bad for hurting him."

"I know. But he's a strong enough man, I'm sure he'll be all right. Mrs. Norrington had no call to do what she did," said Will, anger in his voice towards the woman. "But on the upside; did you see their faces when we simply left? I found it quite amusing."

Elizabeth laughed, her eyes lighting up again. The looks on the people's faces had been quite a funny sight to see. "I don't think anyone has walked out on a ball in Port Royal in quite some time. I daresay it will be the talk of the town for a while."

"Ah, well let them talk," said Will with a grin. "If they want something to talk about, they should talk about how awful that Norrington woman was to you. We had every right to leave that ball, propriety be damned!"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows as she pulled her hair down from all of its various pins. "You've certainly gotten bold Mr. Turner. A few months ago you seemed to be all for propriety," she teased.

"I wasn't for it," argued Will as he slipped off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs, sticking his feet in the sand. "I just felt helpless to fight it. The adventure we shared changed that. Your father is going to be worried about where you went off too, you know."

"I'm sure he knows I'm fine," responded Elizabeth as she too took off her shoes and stockings. "I'm with you after all. He might be a little angry that I walked out like that though. He cares a great deal about what others think. Although I suppose he must; he is the governor."

"He can't be angry after what that woman did to you," Will remarked as he waded into the water. "Care to join me?"

Elizabeth started to go in right after him; the sea always had a calming presence to her. Then she remembered that she had on a lovely dress that would be ruined by the water if she went in with it on. "Hold on a second," she said quickly before darting behind a palm tree. She slid off the dress and then with some difficulty, the corset she loathed. She came back over to Will dressed in her long, white cotton under gown.

"Comfortable?" joked Will as she joined him in the cool water that was pleasantly refreshing in the hot summer night.

"Quite," responded Elizabeth with ease as she walked up slowly to him, and began to tickle his stomach. His laugh resounded through the air as he tried to fend her off.

"Elizabeth, you know I'm ticklish!" he protested as he ran from her grasp. "You've known that since we were children!"

"Precisely," said Elizabeth in a matter of fact tone. "That's why I do it."

"Well then," answered Will slyly. "I guess I'll just have to do the same to you!" With that he tackled her onto the sand and began to tickle her feet.

"Will!!" she screeched, hardly able to breath for laughing. "Okay, okay I give up!"

Will stopped, satisfied. Elizabeth looked up at him, thinking that he had never looked more handsome than he did right now. His dark curls had fallen from their ponytail, and his striking face was covered in salt water and sand. But the thing that intrigued her the most, was the way his deep brown eyes sparkled as he looked at her. She moved closer to him as he leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss tasted sweet and Elizabeth felt as though she had been sent heavenward. Will's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Her fingers became intertwined in his hair and she smiled into the embrace. They broke apart after a bit, out of breath and grinning. They had never shared such an intimate kiss before, and it had left them spinning. Elizabeth leaned in for another kiss, her hands roaming over Will's chest. She shivered with delight as Will's strong hands ran up and down her sides. Quite suddenly however, Will broke the kiss.

"We had best stop right there love," said Will, a gentle shyness entering his tone. "Or it may remain hard for me to remain a gentleman."

Elizabeth blushed, but nodded. "You're right. I guess we got a bit carried away."

Will smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you Elizabeth, I just want that special moment to be saved."

"I do too," admitted Elizabeth as she stroked his cheek. "I should probably get home before father does, or I won't be able to explain why I'm soaking wet and in my dressing gown."

"Good point," said Will with amusement. "Let's see if we can get you back." With that he picked her up in his arms and much to her surprise, ran quickly to the Swann residence. Once at the door, he put her back on her feet.

"I think we made it," said Will breathlessly. "Now you'd best get inside."

"Good plan," said Elizabeth. "Thank you for tolerating the ball, even if it didn't end so well."

"Of course, my lady," said Will as he kissed her swiftly on the lips. "Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams. I love you Will," responded Elizabeth as she waved goodbye and closed the door, making her way quickly to her room. Her father would be home any minute, wondering where she had gone off to. With a curious look but without question, Estrella helped Elizabeth into her nightgown, and bid her goodnight. As Elizabeth slid under the covers her thoughts of course drifted to what it would be liked to be married to Will; to spend all of her days and nights with him, to have children, to be forever united as one.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a light rapping at the door. "Elizabeth, are you awake? May I come in?" Governor Swann asked in a worried voice.

"I'm awake, come in father," answered Elizabeth.

Weatherby slowly opened the door and came to sit on the side of Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth could tell that there was an inner battle raging inside of him; one side longed to hug her and tell her that the Mrs. Norrington's reaction was uncalled for; the other wanted to chide her for walking out of the party.

"Elizabeth darling, are you all right? Where did you and William go off too?" he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

"We just went for a walk on the shore," said Elizabeth. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by walking out like that, but I really had no other choice." She looked up at her father, expecting him to be stern, but instead found an amused smile.

"You are a grown woman Elizabeth," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I cannot reprimand you for leaving the party. I wish you hadn't, but then again, Mrs. Norrington was quite horrid to you, and I don't really know what else could have been done. She had no reason to treat you that way. I kindly asked her to not talk to you that way again, which is why I got home so late."

Elizabeth beamed; her father did have a bit of spirit in him. "Thank you father. I'll be fine though; Will and I had a talk about it."

"He's a good fellow," remarked the governor. "I suppose I should have known that you wouldn't have affection for just any man, not with you and your love of pirate tales." He grinned. "You are becoming more and more like your mother everyday. God only knows why your mother married me."

"I imagine it was because she loved you," said Elizabeth fondly. "Just like I love Will."

Weatherby smiled. "You are wise beyond your years Elizabeth. Now off to sleep with you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight father," responded Elizabeth as he closed the door. She crawled under the covers and gave into sleep, and no doubt, to dreams of Will.

As Elizabeth was crawling into bed, Will reached the smithy and immediately went into his bedroom to search for something. He dug through some of his drawers until he finally found what he was looking for; a small velvet box that contained a ring that had belonged to his mother. It had been given to her by his father as a gift, and it was the only thing he had left of her. He gazed at the pure white pearl, surrounded by tiny diamonds that sat atop a thin golden band. As he looked at its beauty, a decision came to mind; he was going to propose to Elizabeth.

AN: Hey guys!! I hope you like this chapter. It was really just fluff. I will try to update soon, and please review! Oh and sorry for all the page breaks, that was an accident and I couldn't seem to delete them.


	9. Permission and Proposal

True Love

Chapter 9: Asking Permission

Will Turner walked down the streets of Port Royal at around noontime about a week after incident at the ball. It was the middle of July, and one of the hottest months in the Caribbean. Will could feel the sun beating down on him as he made his way towards the Swann household, and though he tried to ignore it, the sensation of heat refused to go away. Will honestly couldn't remember a time when he had been this nervous. How was he supposed to go to Governor Swann and ask permission to marry his one and only daughter? And though Will was confident enough that Weatherby Swann liked him well enough, did he like him well enough to marry Elizabeth, who was the pride and joy of his life?

The young blacksmith shook his head, trying to rid himself of these nerves. He tried to calm his mind and be optimistic about the situation. He stopped in his tracks for a minute, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his mind; it didn't work. Before he knew it he was at the doorstep of the Swann residence ringing the doorbell, and feeling as if he were another person entirely. Much to Will's surprise, it was Governor Swann himself who answered the door with a very puzzled expression on his face.

"Hello, Will," he said in a friendly tone. "I'm afraid that Elizabeth has gone out with Amelia, but she should be back soon."

Though Will was more than tempted to look at the ground as he spoke, he decided that this wouldn't make a very good impression, and decided to look Governor Swann in the eye.

"Actually sir, I'm here to see you, that is, if you have a moment," said Will in a quiet, but what he hoped was a confident tone.

"Oh," said Weatherby raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Well then, come in my lad. Let us go to the drawing room."

Will followed the elderly man the few feet to the drawing room, feeling like his insides were completely twisted in a knot. He sat down gingerly in a comfortable chair across from the governor, who had a small smile on his face.

Thank you for your time sir," said Will. "I know you're busy."

"It is no problem William," said Weatherby with a nod. "Now what is it that you'd like to talk about?"

Will swallowed. It was now or never. "It's about Elizabeth sir," said Will slowly. "First I'd just like to say that I love your daughter very much and that will never change. I realize that we have only been courting for a little over two months, but I'm here to ask your permission to ask Elizabeth to marry me," said Will in a rush, hardly believing that those words were coming out of his mouth.

It was silent for a moment, which made Will uneasy, so he began to speak again. "I know its sudden governor, and I know I'm only a blacksmith, but I can promise you that I would always take good care of her," he said, slightly desperate. He looked back up at Weatherby, unable to read his expression. He could feel the man's eyes on him, and felt as though he were being sized up. Suddenly the governor spoke up.

"Are you sure about this Will?" he questioned.

Will nodded. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life sir."

Weatherby looked at him again, and Will felt as though the man's eyes were piercing his very soul. In the silence he waited for a reply.

"I know that Elizabeth loves you William. It is evident in the way she looks at you and the way that she talks about you. I don't believe I've ever seen her happier. I also know that you love her, and I do not wish to stand in the way of Elizabeth's happiness. You are a good man Will, and so, yes you have my permission," said Weatherby as a smile crept onto his face.

It took every ounce of self control that Will possessed not to leap up and hug the man, but he declined. "Thank you sir," he said sincerely. "Thank you so very much."

"You are quite welcome Will," said the governor with a laugh. "And thank you for coming and asking my permission, it means a great deal to me. You may go with my blessing."

With that Will stood up and firmly shook Governor Swann's hand. "Good day Governor Swann, and thank you again."

"It is hard for a father to part with his daughter," said Weatherby as he led Will to the door. "But I trust that you will take good care of her. I shall see you later Will, and good luck."

Will nodded and gave the man a smile as the door closed behind him. He could hardly believe that Governor Swann had given his permission and he felt immensely relieved. Now however, was the harder part; he had to actually propose. He loved Elizabeth more than he had ever thought it possible to love anyone, and it was his worst fear that she would say no. He knew that she loved him, but what if she wasn't ready. If it were up to him they would get married as soon as possible, but he knew if she said yes it would be a long engagement, several months to be sure. That's just the way things were, and Will wasn't going to deny Elizabeth the pleasure of planning a wonderful and beautiful wedding any way that she wanted it.

He ran quickly into the smithy and picked up the picnic basket that he had prepared their lunch in and put the ring box carefully into his trouser pocket, making sure that it wouldn't fall out. He checked the time, and seeing that he had a few minutes before he was to meet Elizabeth at the shore, he sat down for a moment, allowing himself to take it all in. He pictured himself down on one knee, proposing to Elizabeth, and he felt his stomach give a nervous flutter. But though he was anxious, he still felt confident. His relationship with Elizabeth over the past two and half months had started to change him in many ways, his increase in confidence being one of them. She made him feel hopeful and happy, and let him know that his life held meaning.

Suddenly the door swung open and Will jumped up to see the grinning face of Andrew in front of him.

"Andrew what are you doing here?" asked Will, surprised.

Andrew chuckled. "I'm just here to check on you and your plans? Do you think you're going to be all right?"

"Yes, I'm quite all right," said Will. "Just a bit jumpy."

"I can see that," said Andrew as he sat down next to his friend. "Think; just three months ago you were feeling as though your life was going nowhere, and now all of a sudden you've gone and had an insane adventure with a famous pirate, become a bit of a pirate yourself, own your own shop, and to top it off you are about the ask the girl of your dreams to marry you."

Will beamed. It was true that his life was heading in a direction that he never thought possible. And though sometimes he wondered if it were too good to be true, he had decided to run with it.

"You're right Andrew," said Will thoughtfully. "But you've been a good friend to me even through the hard times, and I appreciate it. It's a good thing you're here now, because I think I'm going to need some encouragement before I go and propose to Elizabeth," said Will, turning to look at Andrew. "Do you think it's the right time?"

Andrew ran a hand through his dark blonde locks. "There's no time like the present, mate. You love Elizabeth and she loves you, so I see no reason that you shouldn't go ahead. I'm taking it that Governor Swann said yes?"

Will nodded grimly. "He did, but that was probably the most nerve wracking conversation I've ever had in my life. I know he likes me, but I think he still wishes Elizabeth would have chosen someone who was wealthy. But he said that he knows Elizabeth loves me, and he wants to see her happy. Perhaps I'll be able to gain more of his favor as time goes on."

"I really wouldn't worry about it right now Will. He gave you his permission, and that's all you needed. Now I daresay it's time for you to go and meet Elizabeth," said Andrew as he gave Will and hearty clap on the shoulder. "Go get her, Turner."

Will laughed at his friends antics, and making sure that the ring was in pocket, his set off, picnic basket in hand, towards the beach. It took him about five minutes to reach his destination, and when he got to the secluded spot on the beach, he found Elizabeth there, quietly sitting on the sand, as though in thought. He snuck up quietly behind her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, snapping her out of her reverie. She jumped, but seeing who it was she stood up and grinned.

"You scared me," she said as she brushed a stray hair from her eye. "My mind was somewhere else."

"Where might your mind have been?" asked Will as he began to put the food out. "Have you been reading a new book?"

"I have, but that's not what I was thinking about," said Elizabeth slowly. "I was thinking about the future, and what it held. And about how a person can never really know what's in store for them for sure."

Will felt his mouth go dry. If there was ever a perfect time to propose, it was now. He felt his hand shaking, and he mentally cursed his body for betraying him now. He was going to go for it. Andrew's plea of "Go get her Turner," echoed in his head.

"The future is never certain," he started, attempting to keep the tremble out of his voice, wanting to sound confident. "But sometimes a person can take the future into their own hands, and start making plans."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. "Yes I suppose they can. What are you trying to get at Will?"

"I just mean that sometimes parts of the future can be clear," he said, his voice growing stronger as he slowly got down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Things like this. Elizabeth Grace Swann, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" he asked in a humble tone as he slipped the elegant ring on her slender finger.

There it was. He had done it. He looked into the face of his beloved and suddenly found her arms wrapped tightly around him, her vanilla scent enveloping his senses.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!!" she exclaimed as she pulled back, her light brown eyes shining with happy tears. "Oh Will, I love you."

The words touched Will's heart so strongly, that tears came to his eyes. He had never been this happy, and he was tempted to pinch himself so as to know he wasn't dreaming.

"I was hoping you'd say yes," he said, he said half jokingly, half serious. "I went and asked your father for permission this morning, and he gives us his blessing."

"You are such a gentleman Will," stated Elizabeth as she ran a finger down his cheek. "For asking my father first. I know he appreciated it. But as much as I love my father and as glad as I am that he gave his blessing, let me tell you a secret."

"And what might that secret be?" he asked laughingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, their foreheads touching.

"I would have married you without it," she said, looking deep into his eyes. "I would marry you no matter what."

"You are a rebel Elizabeth Swann," said Will, cupping her cheek in his calloused hands.

"You're one to talk William," she responded slyly. "You're the one that is secretly giving me sword lessons."

Will chuckled. "Well whoever said a lady shouldn't know how to defend herself hasn't encountered skeletal pirates. Are you quite sure you want to marry a blacksmith with pirate blood, Miss Swann?"

"Quite sure," said Elizabeth in a matter of fact tone. "And I'll tell you another secret. I've dreamed of marrying you since we first met, when we were twelve."

Will smiled, his heart nearly bursting with emotion. "I've always thought you were the one for me. I'll never forget that day I met you."

"And I'll never forget today," said Elizabeth. "The day that will begin the rest of my life."

With that, their lips met in a gentle, but passionate kiss, and they spent the rest of the day on the sand, discussing wedding plans and knowing that the future had wonderful things in store.

AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, but my professors have enjoyed giving me large amounts of homework, and papers, and such. Hopefully the next chapter will be up much quicker than this one was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you at the next chapter!!


	10. Radiant Morning

True Love

Chapter 10: A Radiant Morning

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return." Moulin Rouge

Elizabeth Swann woke up the next morning quite early. She had been so happy and so excited that she had hardly been able to sleep. She grinned as she sat up in bed. In a matter of months she would no longer be Miss Elizabeth Swann, but Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. The very thought of sharing Will's name made her brim with glee. She thought of picking out her dress, she thought of making up the guest list, she thought of waking up every morning next to the man she loved, and each thought made her want the time to pass quickly.

She jumped out of bed in chipper sort of fashion and walked to her window and threw it open, stepping out onto the balcony and letting the sunshine envelop her. The sun had just finished rising into the sky and Port Royal was just waking up to start the day. Elizabeth laughed aloud thinking of how like the sun just rising, she felt as though now her life was really just starting. Though it had only been about three months since her high seas adventure and her courtship with Will, it seemed like things had always been this way. She absolutely could not wait to tell Amelia the news. She glanced down at the ring on her finger, which she had refused to take off, even in sleep.

The diamond chips sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting off the pearl in the center of the ring. The golden band was bright against her skin. It suddenly occurred to Elizabeth that she did not know where this ring had come from. It wasn't like any she had ever seen in any jewelry shop in Port Royal and it looked like it had been made especially for someone. Something inside told Elizabeth that this had belonged to Will's mother, and it brought a happy tear to her eye that he would give her something that was the only reminder of his mother that he had left. She made a mental note to ask him off it later.

She leaned on the balcony railing and a family of a mother, father, and two children came into her line of vision. It was Sunday, and they appeared to be heading towards the church to attend the early morning service. The little boy was running about under his parent's feet and causing trouble. Elizabeth watched as the father picked up the child, who appeared to be about six or so, and put him up on his shoulders, the little boy laughing all along. The girl, who appeared to be about ten, was walking next to her mother and appeared to be laughing at a story her mother was telling. The girl too, begged for a piggy back ride, and so the father put the boy down and picked up the girl. And so the boy began to run circles around his mother's feet, causing her to laugh. Elizabeth noticed the couple look at each other lovingly until they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

Elizabeth smiled. That was what she wanted, to have a family like that with Will, to live everyday surrounded by his love, and hopefully one day the love of their children. She walked back inside, hearing the house coming to life. She slipped on her robe over her nightgown and padded quietly down the stairs to her father's study, where she knew he would be at this time of morning. Weatherby Swann was a creature of routine. She rapped gently on the door and entered, finding him buried in an old and worn looking book that she had never seen before.

"Good morning father," she said gaily as she gave him a peck on the cheek and sat in a chair across from him.

"Good morning dear. You are an early bird this morning, I didn't quite expect you to be up at such an hour." He smiled at his daughter, his eyes twinkling. This was the time of day that Elizabeth liked him best. Before he put on his wig, before he put on his responsibilities as governor, when he was just Weatherby, her loving and devoted father.

"I really couldn't sleep very well last night. I was far too excited," said Elizabeth, her eyes lingering on the book her father held in his hand. "Father, what is that book? I've never seen it before."

Weatherby looked down at the book and gave a bittersweet smile. "This was your mother's bible. She had all of her favorite quotes and things written in the covers and the margins," he said in a reminiscent tone. "She gave it to me after we got married. She said she thought it had some good tips for living your life in it. And one of them was trust your heart." With that statement he looked up at his daughter with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong father?" asked Elizabeth in childlike voice. She hadn't seen her father cry since her mother had died when she was about eight years old, and it scared her.

"I haven't been following that idea as of late Elizabeth. I tried to convince you to marry someone that I thought would be good for you instead of the man you loved. I'm sorry for that."

Elizabeth put her hand on her father's shoulder and looked at him. "But you gave Will and me your blessing and that is enough of an apology for me. I know you want me to be happy father, and I could never be happy with anyone but Will. But you know that now."

"I do," said Weatherby slowly. "I just have to get used to the idea. I really like Will, and I can see that he loves you. When Will came to me yesterday it reminded me of when I asked your grandfather permission to marry your mother. It was the most nerve wracking day of my life." He chuckled.

Elizabeth laughed. She loved it when her father spoke of her mother, because it didn't tend to happen often, perhaps because he still missed her.

"You are just like her Elizabeth," he said. "Just like her. And for that I am grateful."

Elizabeth beamed. "I think there is some of you in me too."

He laughed at this, picking up the bible in his hand. "I want to pass this on to you now. Rather, to you and Will. Use it well."

At this Elizabeth felt happy tears prick her eyes and she leaned over to hug her father. "I love you papa," she whispered, using the name she hadn't used since she was small.

"And I love you my little Lizzie, although you are not so little anymore. I'm proud of you, and as proof of this, I am insisting that I be allowed to throw you and Will an engagement ball. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful. I'll be sure to tell Will," said Elizabeth, feeling happier by the second. "But I do wish that mother could be here to see it, I do miss her still," she said, a bit of melancholy entering her tone.

"I'm quite sure that she will be watching from above," said Weatherby quietly. "And I'm also sure that right now she would be saying that we must get dressed for church, or we'll be late!!"

They both laughed, and after giving each other one more hug, Elizabeth took the bible in her hands and dashed upstairs.

About half an hour later Elizabeth and Weatherby were seated in the carriage, dressed and ready to go. Because Amelia's parents had gone out of town for the week, they were going to retrieve her on their way to church.

"I'm assuming that you haven't yet told Amelia the news?" questioned Weatherby, now dressed in his Sunday finest.

"Not yet no," answered Elizabeth. "I didn't really have time yesterday what with all the excitement, but I'm glad I'll get to tell her myself before we get to the church."

"Yes, I imagine she would like to hear it straight from the source," said Weatherby as they pulled up to the Bolton's fine looking residence. Amelia came quickly down the steps and the footman helped her up into the carriage, where she took a seat next to Elizabeth.

"Good morning Governor, good morning Elizabeth," said Amelia with a smile. "Thank you for letting me accompany you to church this morning. It would have been a dreadful bore to be all by my lonesome."

"Anytime Amelia," answered the Governor kindly with a significant look at his daughter.

"Amelia," said Elizabeth carefully as she took Amelia's hand. "I have something to tell you."

"Yes?" said Amelia, excitement gleaming in her green eyes. "What is it?"

Elizabeth held out her free hand, showing the ring. "Will and I are getting married."

Amelia clamped a hand over her mouth, obviously trying to stifle an excited noise for the sake of the Governor's eardrums.

"Oh Lizzie," she said once she had regained her composure. "I'm so happy for you!!! Are you terribly excited?"

"I've never been more ecstatic in my life," responded Elizabeth. "It is as if I'm living in an oh so wonderful dream."

"Have you set a date yet?" asked Amelia eagerly.

"Not quite yet, but I'm sure we will have one soon. I'll be sure to tell you immediately," said Elizabeth with a smile as the gravel crunched underneath the carriage tires as they halted in front of the church. Elizabeth's heart swelled just at the thought of seeing Will; it was as though her love for him had increased since just yesterday.

The three departed the carriage and followed the stream of people that were entering the church. They walked to their seats and Elizabeth noticed people's eyes were catching her ring. Once she sat with Amelia and her father Elizabeth spied Will talking to a small group of people that included Andrew and his family and a few others. He turned his head and seeing her there, smiled broadly. He politely excused himself from the group and came over to Elizabeth, who could not help but admire him as he came toward her. Though Will looked handsome anyway you put it, Elizabeth liked him best like this; not in his work clothes, and not in his special occasion clothes that he had had to wear on several occasions recently to go to formal events with her, but somewhere in the middle. He donned a pair of light tan trousers, a white button down shirt, his navy blue coat that he often wore and a pair of brown boots that she had insisted on giving him.

"Hello there Governor, Miss Bolton," his eyes caught hers and held them. "Elizabeth." He kissed her hand lightly and took a seat next to her on the end of the pew.

"Good morning Will," said Elizabeth softly, suddenly breathless. "You look nice."

"You do as well," said Will. "Truly lovely."

He looked over at Amelia, whom he had grown to really like over the past months. He could see why Elizabeth had been friends with her for so long. He secretly hoped that Andrew and Amelia might one day show their real feelings for each other that he knew were there.

"How are you today Amelia?" he asked

"Very well," she said as she ran a finger through her raven hair. "Congratulations. I think you've made my dear friend here the happiest person on the face on the earth," she said with a grin.

Will blushed shyly, and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle a bit. It was so strange to see Will act so bashful, because he hardly ever did so around her anymore. But he had certainly gotten a good deal better about it.

"I daresay I don't think I've ever seen my Elizabeth this happy," piped up Weatherby with a smile at Will.

Elizabeth could have hugged her father right then; he really was going to give Will a try and get to know him better, and for that she loved him even more. He had put aside his reservations in order for her to marry the love of her life.

"Thank you for your congratulations," said Will. "I do appreciate it very much," he said sincerely.

The service started and, though normally Will and Elizabeth paid good attention to everything, they were so enthused that it was difficult on this particular day. People kept sending curious stares their way the entire length of the service, clearly wanting to get a look at the ring. The word would surely spread quickly, but the engagement would not be formally announced until the ball. Elizabeth didn't really know why this was so; it wasn't as if people didn't already know of the engagement before they came to the ball. Once the service was over and they had done their time conversing with various people, Will, Elizabeth, Amelia, and Weatherby climbed back into the carriage and were off to the Swann mansion for lunch.

Once they reached the house the governor went to check on the meal, and Amelia who was feeling a bit overheated went to lie down for a few minutes. This left the lovers alone so that Elizabeth could ask the question she had been wondering about all morning.

"Will," she said as the two sat down in the drawing room. "I've just been wondering; did this ring happen to belong to your mother?" she questioned carefully, not wanting to tread on a sensitive subject.

Will looked at her, eyes wide, seeming surprised. "Yes, it did," he said, his espresso colored eyes lingering on the fine piece of jewelry that symbolized their upcoming union. "How did you know?"

"It just seemed like it once belonged to someone special, like it really meant something to you," said Elizabeth as she took his hand. "I'd just never seen anything like it before."

"My father gave it to my mother after he fell in love with her," said Will, a slight melancholy in his tone. "It was what she used to remember him by when he was gone. I wanted to give it to you because it was the possession that meant the most to me, and you are the person that means the most to me."

Elizabeth smiled her eyes aglow. "That means more than you can know Will, that you would give me something of your mother's." She leaned in slowly and he kissed her with a gentle intensity.

"That reminds me," said Elizabeth after they broke apart. "My father gave me something this morning from my mother." She pulled the bible out of her handbag and handed it to Will. "This was my mother's bible. It has all of her favorite sayings and everything in it. She gave it my father after they got married, and my father wanted us to have it."

Will thumbed through the pages smiling and chuckling as he went. "These are all quite good," he said. "From what I can tell she seems to be a lot like you."

"She was a spirited one," said Elizabeth. "Which is where I suppose I must get it from," she remarked playfully.

"I imagine so," said Will, raising his eyebrows at her. "She must have been stubborn too, or did you inherit that from your father?" he asked in a mischievous voice.

She narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "I actually think I may have gotten that from him," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sudden embrace. "Will?" she asked.

"Yes, love?" he asked returning the embrace, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Will you always love me?"

Will smiled, closing his eyes and breathing in her vanilla scent as he held her closer. "Lizzie, I will love you not only in this life, but in the next. I will love you until the sky turns green. But if that happens, well I guess we'll have to call it quits," he said jokingly as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

She slapped him playfully on the arm, laughing gaily. "Well if its going to be that way then I shall love you until the there is a full blown blizzard in Port Royal, but if that happens you'll be out of luck love," she said as she kissed his nose. "But something tells me that I would love you even if that happens."

At that moment they were called in for lunch as sat down to a fine meal with Governor Swann and Amelia, suddenly realizing how hungry they were. They spent nearly the entire time discussing wedding plans and Elizabeth remembered to tell Will about the ball.

"Thank you for doing that for us Governor," said Will with a smile at the older man. "I just hope that this one turns out better than the last," he said grimly.

"I think Mrs. Norrington blew all of her steam out that night," said Weatherby. "She is a sensible woman, and normally quite nice, I don't expect her to do anything of the sort again."

"Let us hope not," said Elizabeth. "But let us not focus on that, I'm the sure the ball will be lovely."

"Indeed," said Will as he caught her eye and winked. "It will be because it is a celebratory event."

The conversation went on, but just as they were about to begin to discuss a date for the wedding, there was a tap at the window. Will looked behind him and saw a flash of dreadlocks. His heart shot in to his throat. He was seeing things, he had to be. Luckily enough, no one else saw it.

"What was that?" asked Amelia, taken aback.

"It was probably just a bird," said Will reassuringly, laughing inside; if that was who he thought it was, it was a bird of sorts. It was a Sparrow. He stood up. "Excuse me for just a second, I need to get some fresh air, I'm feeling a bit ill."

"Do you need me to go with you?" asked Elizabeth, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," said Will, growing more nervous by the second. "I'll just be a moment."

With that he slipped out the door and poked his head into the bushes, and seeing nothing, decided to go back inside. That is until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly around and was met by the grinning face of Jack Sparrow.

A/N: I know, I know, a cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. Also I know that Jack probably didn't come back to Port Royal during the year between COTBP and DMC, but I had a good plot idea, so I decided to do it anyway. I hope you liked the chapter, and I shall try to update soon!!! Long Live Will/Elizabeth!!


	11. Hello Mate!

True Love

Chapter 11: Hello Mate!!

For at least a solid minute Will could do nothing but stare at Jack. Jack merely stared back at him, that wide, pirate grin on his tanned face. Not surprisingly, it was Jack who broke the tension.

"Hey there mate! Glad to see me?" he asked, as though it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Jack," said Will, finally able to speak. "Don't you think that it's a bit dangerous for you to be standing outside the governor's house in broad daylight?"

"William, this is Jack Sparrow you're talking about. I laugh at danger," answered Jack as he leaned past Will to look in the window. "Now where is that bonny lass of yours?"

"She is inside eating lunch with her father and her friend Amelia, which was where I was until I saw you at the window. What in the world are you doing here anyway? You could get the both of us in trouble," said Will worriedly.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as the door came flying open. Will felt his heart jump into his throat, but seeing that it was Elizabeth he calmed down a bit.

"Jack, what in the world are you doing here?" asked Elizabeth, her mouth hanging slightly open.

Jack ignored her question and instead took her hand and put it close to his face examining the ring. "So you two love birds are engaged are you? When is the wedding? I shall have to put it in my schedule, I love weddings!!! This ring looks awfully familiar Will, where did you get it?"

"It was given to my mother by my father," said Will hurriedly. "But before we answer any of your questions Jack, please tell us why you are here!!"

Jack grimaced. "Ah, that little tidbit. Well you see I was happily sailing about at sea on my ship, until I was rudely attacked by another band of pirates."

"Jack, had you perhaps stolen from these pirates before?" interrupted Elizabeth.

"We swiped a bit from them at Tortuga, but that's expected, we're pirates!!" said Jack nonchalantly. "But anyway they chased us out of Tortuga and I needed a safe haven, so I came here to you two," he stated a big grin on his face, as though it were no problem at all to hide a wanted pirate from more pirates.

"Where is the rest of the crew?" asked Will, not wanting to know the answer.

Jack looked at his friend sheepishly. "Well, you see we docked the ship at a nearby deserted island, and well, to be quite honest with you the rest of the crew is at your shop. Well save three of them that are watching the Pearl."

"WHAT!!!!" exclaimed Will, now livid. "You left your crew at my shop where they might be seen?"

Jack took a few steps back before speaking. "Calm down mate, it's just for a few days, until I'm sure I can set out without being caught. And you can trust me when I say that there is no danger involved at all." He grinned that roguish grin, and Will softened a bit.

"If I hadn't worked so hard to save your life I would kill you Jack Sparrow," said Will. "But as it is, I suppose you can stay with me for a few days, if you promise to keep quiet when my customers are in, and come out only when Elizabeth or I are there, okay?"

"Right," said Jack.

"And if you do not follow the rules," said Elizabeth slyly. "I will make sure that Will takes away your rum."

Jack stared at them wide eyed. "You can be sure then, love, that I will behave."

Will turned to Elizabeth. "I have to make sure that Jack gets back without being caught. Tell your father that I am feeling ill and send my apologies, all right?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But be careful. May I come by later tonight?"

"Of course, my love," said Will. Before he left he swept her up in a passion filled kiss, in which he tried to make up for their afternoon cut short.

When they broke apart Jack whistled. "Well then I see that you two have overcome that awkward stage."

Will and Elizabeth shot him a look that told him to keep quiet, but they couldn't help but grin. With that Elizabeth went inside to distract her father and Amelia while Will escorted Jack back to the smithy. Will knew some back ways to take to the shop so that they wouldn't be noticed. It was quiet between the two for a few minutes, until Jack, as was in his nature, spoke.

"So mate, you're going to marry the bonny lass, aye?" asked Jack, his light brown eyes surveying the younger man before him.

"Yes," said Will, a smile creeping over his features. "Yes I am. I proposed to her just yesterday actually."

"So are you ready for the married life, William?" asked Jack. "Marriage would never be for me, 'cause well, I don't like being tied down.

"I've noticed," said Will, chuckling a bit as he thought of Jack getting slapped by Giselle and Scarlet while they were in Tortuga. "I'm pretty sure I'm ready for the married life. I love Elizabeth, and that's all that matters."

Just then they noticed a group of naval officers with Gillette among them in the distance. Will grabbed Jack and pulled him into a clump of bushes on the road side so they were hidden from view. They were deadly silent as they watched the men walk by.

"I heard a rumor that Sparrow's ship was spotted somewhere near here," commented Gillette to the others as they walked past. "If I so much as see a hint of him around, I'm going to look in Turner's shop."

"Surely Sparrow isn't stupid enough to return here," answered one of the others.

At this Will looked over at Jack and rolled his eyes and Jack elbowed him in the ribs. Will had to fight back a shout of surprise, and both men continued to listen to the conversation.

"Maybe he heard that poor Commodore Norrington has left us for good and thinks he can't be caught. But if I catch him I will send him to the gallows immediately, mark my words," said Gillette. "And if I find that Turner has been helping him I'll throw him in jail! It's the fault of those two that Norrington is gone from us, and the navy is falling apart."

"I doubt you could throw Turner in jail," answered Lieutenant Groves. "He's quite a nice man, and is very popular about town. Not to mention he is Elizabeth Swann's fiancé and the Governor's future son in law."

Jack and Will didn't hear Gillette's next response because they had gotten to far away, but once they got out of the bushes they looked at each other.

"I think we should get to my shop as soon as possible, based on the conversation we just heard," said Will worriedly.

"Aye!!" exclaimed Jack as they bolted the rest of the way and locked the door behind them. They looked at each other.

"We will have to be careful," said Will with a shake of his head. "Very careful. You had best watch your back Jack and don't do anything silly."

"I think you're right William," said Jack. "I don't want to soon be facing those gallows again. So, has old Norry really left Port Royal?"

"He has," said Will. "He resigned from the navy of his own accord after he sailed the Interceptor through that hurricane while chasing you. Many of the men were lost and the ship was a mess," said Will.

"I can't believe he sailed through it," said Jack.

"Neither can I," said Will, shaking his head. "But he was awfully desperate to catch you. Where is the rest of the crew?"

"Back in those extra rooms you have," answered Jack. "We'd probably better go and tell them we're here."

Will nodded and they walked down the short hallway that led out of the smithy and into the rooms at the back, which consisted of two bedrooms, one that was Will's and the one previously used by Mr. Brown, a small kitchen and a little sitting room. Will rapped firmly on the door and opened it up to see Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and Ana Maria sitting there before him.

"Hello there Will," said Gibbs. "Sorry to barge in on you like this."

Will smiled. Gibbs was always the polite one. "Its all right, I was just surprised is all. But you all will have to be careful; the navy is on the look out for you."

"We wouldn't be in this trouble," said Ana, narrowing her eyes at Jack, "If you hadn't stolen from those scoundrels."

Jack slung his arm around Ana's shoulder. "We're pirates love, that's what we do, we steal. You should know that, you're a pirate."

"Indeed," said Ana with a grin, not slipping out from under Jack's arm. "But I'm not fool enough to steal from the likes of those men. And now you've gone and caused Will and Elizabeth trouble!"

Suddenly there was the sound of a door opening and a most familiar voice floating inside.

"Will," called Andrew loudly. "Are you here?"

Before Will could go and distract him, Andrew had made his way to the little apartment. Will opened the door to the extra room where the pirates were hiding and quickly closed it behind him.

"Hello Andrew," said Will, in an unconvincing tone of cheeriness. "Do you need me for something?"

Before Andrew could respond however, yelling could be heard on the other side of the door.

"Darn you Ana, give me back my hat!!!" yelled Jack.

"No!!" yelled back Ana, "Not until you find me a boat to replace the one you stole!!"

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow and you will do what I say!!" Jack exclaimed.

Will winced. That was it, the game was up. He silently reminded himself to take a bottle of Jack's rum.

"Will, don't tell me you have pirates in there. Please don't tell me that you are keeping Sparrow and his crew when they are some of the most wanted people in Port Royal!!!" said Andrew, his eyes wide.

"I won't tell you if you don't want to know," answered Will in a vain attempt to joke.

Andrew opened the door to find Jack chasing Ana Maria about the room with Cotton, Marty, and Gibbs looking on with amusement. "You do have them in here!! Have you lost your mind!?"

"No," said Will exasperatedly. "They just turned up. It's only for a few days. But you must not tell a soul."

"Of course I won't," said Andrew. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Thanks," said Will as he gave his friend a grin. But before Will could calm Jack and Ana down or introduce them to Andrew, he heard Elizabeth's voice calling to him in an urgent, worried tone. He went out to meet her in the smithy and found her face pale and drawn. "What is the matter love?" he questioned.

"Gillette saw the Pearl on that island a few miles away from here when he was out on the water. The other three pirates left on the ship hid themselves well, and he couldn't find them. But he knows Jack is here, and I know he'll come and look here first, he's bound too!" said Elizabeth, grasping Will's hands tightly.

"Indeed he will, but Jack and his crew have nowhere else to go; I'll have to send them on their way," said Will.

"No that's too dangerous right now, for all of you. They have probably got men watching the Pearl anyway; you know how much Gillette wants to capture Jack. And I will not have them arresting you Will," she said, pulling him close. "We only have one choice."

"And what's that," asked Will curiously, a pit of worry growing in his stomach.

Elizabeth grinned slyly. "We have to hide them in the one place they will never look; my house."

A/N: I know, I know another cliffhanger!! But I couldn't help myself. Sorry again for the long wait, but I've had so many tests, paper, and club duties that I've been super busy. Plus I've come down with the never ending cold! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers; you guys are the reason I keep writing! Long live WE!!!


	12. Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum!

True Love

Chapter 12: Insanity

"Elizabeth have you lost your mind?" asked Will leaning over to feel her forehead. "Are you feeling ill? We can't hide Jack and the crew in your house. If your father found out he would have my head!" said Will exasperatedly, still unable to believe that just a few hours ago, his life had been perfect, and now it was completely insane.

"I'm fine Will," answered Elizabeth with a wave of her hand. "And father won't have your head. In fact, he'll never know if we play our cards right."

"And how may I ask would he not notice four pirates banging about his house?" questioned Will.

"Because he won't be there," responded Elizabeth with a smile. "Soon after you left he was called away on business on a neighboring island for two days. He took the butler along to assist him, and two of our other servants have gone to visit their families for the week. So that only leaves Estrella, and I can assure you that she is entirely trustworthy."

Will gaped at her for a moment. "I think you are the smartest woman alive, Lizzie," he said as he moved to embrace her. "I also think God is smiling down on us right now."

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "He probably is. But we must hurry or Gillette will get here before we can leave."

"Indeed," said Will grimly. "Oh, by the way, Andrew has discovered the pirates, but we probably couldn't have kept that secret from him for long." He stopped in his tracks and turned around, something suddenly occurring to him. "Wait Elizabeth, how are we going to sneak five pirates all the way to your house?"

"I drove the carriage here," answered Elizabeth matter of factly. "I don't know how I did it, but you can drive it back so it won't look so conspicuous."

Will shook his head, his eyes twinkling. "You've thought of everything haven't you?" he asked as he led the way towards the little apartment.

"Nearly," said Elizabeth with a nervous chuckle. "I just hope that this works."

"So do I," said Will as he opened the door. "So do I."

A most odd sight met Will and Elizabeth when they entered the room where the pirates were stored. Jack was pointing a sword at Andrew with a most serious look on his face, and Andrew looked terrified.

"Jack!!" exclaimed Will angrily. "Let Andrew go please!"

"But he might be a spy for the navy," argued Jack.

"I can assure you that he is not," said Will. "He is my best friend and the son of the local tailor. Now let him go and listen to me."

Jack lowered his sword and looked at Will and Elizabeth disgruntled.

"Gillette is coming," said Will seriously, gazing around at each of the pirates. "Elizabeth will tell you the details later, but right now you must do as we say or you'll be caught. For now, it is impossible for you to stay here."

"But where will we go?" asked Ana Maria in a worried tone. "Where else is there?"

"My house," said Elizabeth. "It is the last place they will look. I've brought the carriage; now let's go before it's too late."

"Agreed," said Jack, who was wide eyed with shock.

They looked outside, and once the coast was clear all four pirates piled inside. Will helped Elizabeth into the front of the carriage and was about to climb up himself when something occurred to him.

"Elizabeth, if Gillette comes by and sees that I am not here he will know something is wrong," said Will. "I need to stay here. Andrew, can you drive the carriage back to the Swann house and wait until I get there?"

"Of course," said Andrew. "You just be careful, all right?"

"I'll do my best," answered Will as Andrew hopped up into the carriage and took the reins. "Are you going to be okay Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes," responded Elizabeth with confidence. "I just hope that you will be."

"I'll be fine," answered Will reassuringly. "I'll make it convincing. If Gillette has no evidence then he cannot do anything." He squeezed her hand gently and poked his head inside the carriage once more before darting back inside. "Jack," he whispered, "Please don't do anything foolish, all right?"

"Calm down mate," said Jack. "I know when to do stupid things and when to not, and this is not the time to do stupid things," he said with a wink. "Don't fret."

Will did the best he could to smile and then closed the door and waved them off, blowing a kiss to Elizabeth. He dashed back inside, attempting to make it look like he had been working. He quickly started a fire and changed out of his church clothes and into his dirtiest set of work clothes. He tied his hair back and put a smudge of dirt on his face for good measure. He pulled out a sword that he had been working on yesterday for one of the new naval officers and had been hammering away for a solid twenty minutes when he heard a firm knock at the door. His stomach did a flip, but on the outside at least, he remained calm.

"The door is unlocked, you may come in," he called casually. He put down his tools and wiped off his hands as Gillette, Groves, and the Admiral himself entered the smithy. "Good afternoon officers," said Will as he walked towards them. "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Turner we caught sight of Jack Sparrow's ship on an island just a few miles from here. It was abandoned," said the Admiral slowly. "Have you seen or heard from Sparrow lately?"

Will shook his head. "No sir. I haven't seen him since the day he left Port Royal and have heard no news of him except for the news that Commodore Norrington brought when he returned. I don't even know if the man is dead or alive to be honest with you, after what I heard about the hurricane."

"Is that so?" questioned the Admiral further. "Well then you will not mind if we search the smithy and your rooms?"

"Feel free sir," said Will with a friendly smile. With that the Admiral and Groves went about searching, which left Gillette and Will alone.

"Working on a Sunday Turner?" he said in an accusatory tone. "That's a strange thing to be doing."

Will was ready for this. He had a respect for the navy as a whole, but certainly not for Gillette. It took all he had to answer politely. "I've had a rush of orders lately," he said, which was true, he had. "And I needed to get a head start. The Governor is hosting an engagement ball for Elizabeth and I you see, and I know there will be a few days when Elizabeth will want me to sit down and listen to the plans and things like that and I don't want to get behind."

"You think you are so clever Turner," said Gillette in a mean sort of tone. "You may have pulled the wool over everyone else's eyes, but not mine. You're a pirate just like that foul Sparrow and I know you are hiding him somewhere."

Will raised his eyebrows. "You honestly think I have time to be hiding pirates around my shop when I have work to do and a wedding to plan? I'm not a fool Gillette, much as you may think me one."

Gillette opened his mouth to speak, but before he could start the Admiral and Groves came back in.

"He's nowhere to be found," stated the Admiral. "Now Mr. Turner, just what exactly have you done today?"

"Well I went to church this morning and then met Elizabeth, Amelia Bolton, and Governor Swann for lunch. Then I came back here to get some work done," he said, hoping he sounded credible. "I'm really awfully busy gentleman, how much longer might this take?"

"Well there is no evidence of anything so I suppose we will be taking our leave. Sorry to trouble you Mr. Turner," said Admiral with a bow of his head. He opened the door and went outside, Gillette directly behind him. Groves was out last, but before he left he shot a meaningful look at Will, which said "be careful." The young blacksmith nodded and shot the good officer a tense half smile.

Will was quite sure that Groves knew he was up to something, but he wasn't going to give him away, and for that, Will was thankful. He finished up the piece he had been working on and set it aside to cool. He sat down, giving a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe that they had pulled this off so far, and he could only hope for that blessing in the future. He cleaned up a bit and changed from his dirtiest work clothes into some cleaner ones and set off at a hurried pace toward the Swann residence. The sun was setting and the sky was streaked with pink and purple.

He reached Elizabeth's just as the sun went behind the trees. He rapped on the door and waited for a moment.

"Yes, who is it?" called out the nervous voice of Estrella.

"It's Will Turner, Estrella," said Will in a comforting tone.

"Oh," answered Estrella as the lock came open with a click and he stepped inside.

"Is everything all right?" asked Will as he entered. "It's awfully loud up there."

"I daresay everything is fine," responded Estrella, eyeing him. "But if I may be so bold, you two have gotten yourselves into quite a pickle, what with hiding pirates about, Mr. Turner."

"I know," said Will uneasily. "But we couldn't leave our friends out in the cold, we had no other choice. And please, call me Will."

Estrella smiled. "All right. Well I imagine I should show you upstairs."

Will nodded and followed Estrella up the winding staircase and through the bright candle lit hallway. He winced as he got closer; it was obnoxiously loud. Two voices could be heard over the tumult; Elizabeth's and Jack's.

"Where are they?" asked Will curiously.

"In the upstairs sitting room; it has the smallest windows and is at the back of the house," answered Estrella "It was the safest place."

Will had never been in the upstairs of the house and was in awe on the size. "Here you go," said Estrella. "I'm going to go downstairs and fix some supper."

"Thank you," said Will kindly. "Wish me luck."

Estrella laughed and padded back down the stairs, and Will opened the door to find an unpleasant but nonetheless comedic sight before him. There was only one explanation for the sight that met his eyes: rum. In one corner sat Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and none other than Andrew, all singing the pirate song; Amelia who had apparently found out their secret was chatting animatedly with Ana Maria, and in the center of the room Elizabeth was shouting at Jack and trying to pry the rum bottle out of his hand while he danced out of her reach. No one noticed Will enter, so he did the only thing that would work.

"Quiet!!!" he bellowed as loudly as possible. The room went dead silent. Will looked around the room. "Now, who in here has not had rum?"

No one said anything for a solid two minutes, shocked at Will's display. Three people slowly raised their hands in the air; Elizabeth, Ana, and Amelia.

"Just as I thought," said Will. "Jack, I imagine you are the one responsible for this?"

Jack sauntered towards him, waving his arms animatedly about with a grin. "We were just having a bit of fun, mate," he said casually. "Just a bit of rum to loosen the nerves."

Will closed his eyes for a second, trying not to lose his temper at Jack. "I realized that everyone is feeling tense, but I could hear the racket from outside the house! We are trying to keep suspicion away, not bring it in! Gillette and the Admiral both suspect something and it was all I could do to keep them away! Rum is fine, but just keep it down!"

"Sorry," said Jack, looking sheepish. "But I must say, Will, your friend over there certainly has a high tolerance for alcohol."

"Don't listen to him Will," said Andrew. "I didn't drink that much of it. But I have to say these pirates are a hoot!"

Will broke into a grin despite himself. "Why don't all of you just go downstairs and eat something, Estrella was whipping something up when I got here."

Jack, Ana, Cotton, Marty, Gibbs, Andrew, and Amelia all made their way down the stairs, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

"That was unexpected," said Will rolling his eyes. "Although, I really probably should have known that might happen."

Elizabeth sighed in irritation. "Jack Sparrow may be a pirate and a good man, but he needs to learn when to drink his rum and when to not. Which reminds me, hold on just a second."

Will looked at her, perplexed. She proceeded to pick up all the rum bottles in the room, put them into a bag, and tie it tightly.

"Follow me," she said with a smile. "I'm going to hide this rum in a place Jack would never figure out, and even if he did, he wouldn't dare to come and get it."

Will was even more confused now, but he followed her nonetheless. They walked a little distance down the hallway until they reached a door that led into a room that Will had never seen before; Elizabeth's. She proceeded to take the bag of rum and hide it under a loose floorboard under her bed.

"Planning on saving that for later?" asked Will jokingly.

"Oh yes, that is my plan," said Elizabeth sarcastically as she kissed his cheek. "You know me."

"Yes I do," said Will with a laugh. "And I know how you feel about rum. I won't even drink it around you. So," he said uneasily, "This is your room?"

"Yes it is," said Elizabeth, blushing slightly. "Its been mine ever since I was twelve."

"It's nice," said Will, blushing as well. "It's awfully big. Well, we should probably get downstairs before Jack causes anymore havoc."

Elizabeth laughed. "You're right. How did the whole situation at the smithy go? I was really worried because you were gone for such a long time."

"It was a close call," said Will as they walked down the stairs. "But I think it worked. Just wondering, but how did Amelia find out about this?"

"She happened to come by just as we were getting everyone in the house," said Elizabeth. "But she's completely trustworthy. It will be helpful to have Amelia and Andrew around to help. It will be less of a burden for someone besides us to know."

"You're right," said Will as he took her hand delicately in his and kissed it. "I just can't believe we've managed to get through this so far, thanks to you."

Elizabeth smiled and felt her heart warm as she looked at her love. "But you are the one that pulled the wool over the navy's eyes."

"I just hope our luck will hold out," said Will as they walked hand in hand towards the dining room. "This could get dangerous."

"It could," responded Elizabeth. "Let's just hope it doesn't"

The two walked into the dining room where everyone was waiting for them. Jack looked odd sitting at the fancy table but took now time in propping his feet upon it.

"So," he asked, "Can we have some rum with this?"

It took all Will and Elizabeth had not to burst out laughing. "The rum is gone," said Elizabeth firmly.

Jack stared at them and his face had the expression of one whose whole world has just been ripped away from him. "But why is the rum gone?"

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your review on the last chapter! So, I'm getting really excited about this story because earlier tonight my younger cousin and I were sitting and talking about my story and he gave me some really good ideas and we fleshed out the next few chapters, which really helped me out, and plus gave me some inspiration for some later chapters!!! I also watched DMC tonight which helped, so expect more updates. I hope you enjoy!! Long live WE!!!


	13. Insane Days and Dark Nights

True Love

Chapter 13

The night went by without another hitch, save Jack going about the house, searching everywhere for his rum. But to no avail; Elizabeth had hidden it well. It was nearly eleven o'clock when they had stowed the pirates comfortably away in their rooms and all, even Jack had fallen asleep. Andrew and Amelia had bid them all goodnight, promising to come and check in on them sometime tomorrow. Elizabeth and Will had agreed that Will should stay, in case anything went wrong. There was another guest room he could have stayed in, but he had opted to sleep on one of the couches in the parlor, just to keep watch. It was past midnight and he had not been able to fall asleep.

He threw off the five blankets that Elizabeth had insisted on giving him and went and stood by the window, trying to relax. He still couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this situation, and he felt a sense of awful foreboding. He had to stay positive; there was no sense in worrying over something that had yet to happen. He started when he heard a creak in the stair, and turned around to see Jack standing on the last step, looking surprised to see him there.

"Looking for your rum?" asked Will jokingly. "You won't find it."

"I'm not looking for it mate," said Jack rubbing his kohl lined eyes. "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Oh," said Will. "I couldn't fall asleep at all."

"Why didn't you go back to the smithy?" asked Jack, plopping down on the couch.

"I wanted to stay here in case anything happened," said Will with a yawn. "It made Elizabeth feel more secure."

Jack looked at Will, surprised. "Then why aren't you up there with her mate, eh?" asked Jack slyly. "It's your chance, the governor isn't here!"

Will narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I'm not up there because I have honor, Jack. Elizabeth and I have decided to save that moment for our wedding night, even though admittedly, it will be difficult. Its special and we want it to remain that way."

Jack chuckled. "You are a better man that me William. So tell me; how has life been in good old Port Royal after your grand adventure at sea?"

Will thought about that for a moment, trying to decide how to answer. "Well, for the first few days it was strange and it felt all wrong; you were in prison and Elizabeth was engaged to Norrington and I had to go back to being a blacksmith's apprentice. But after the day that you escaped, and Elizabeth and I professed our love for each other, everything seemed to go right. Mr. Brown retired and gave his shop to me, Elizabeth and I spent everyday together and now we're engaged," said Will with a smile. "My life is going in a direction that I'm very happy about. Even though sometimes I do feel that strange longing for the sea, I really have all I could ever want in Elizabeth, and the family that I hope to start. Not all treasure is silver and gold, as you would say."

Jack nodded. "Do you still feel the same way about pirates?" he asked with a grin.

Will laughed. "No. After finding out my own father was a pirate, I really couldn't. And do you think I would have tried to free you if I felt the same? I've learned you can be a pirate and a good man. What have you been up too?"

Jack sighed contentedly. "Not much, you know just sailing about, doing some pirating. The Isla de Muerta sunk to the bottom of the ocean though, so all that lovely treasure went to waste. I'm just glad I've got me ship back."

"After ten years I would imagine that you would be happy," said Will. "Been to Tortuga recently?"

"Of course," responded Jack with an exuberant wave of his hand, "Had to stop in good 'ole Tortuga. Although I'm sure I must have done something to warrant a slap or two from Giselle and Scarlet."

Will shook his dark head, his dark eyes alight. "Sometimes I don't know what to make of you Jack. I just hope that we can get through this dilemma without too much problem."

"We will, mate," said Jack in a carefree tone. "But now I think I'm going to go on back to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," responded Will as he lay back down on the couch and finally fell into a restless sleep.

Will woke up the next morning to the sounds of Elizabeth calling to him.

"Will, Will," she called softly. "Come on, get up."

Will opened his eyes blearily. A blurry vision of Elizabeth stood before him, dressed in a long white nightgown and a house coat with a floral pattern, her hair flowing over her shoulders.

He rubbed his eyes wearily and sat up, noticing that the sun was just rising over the treetops. "It's barely dawn Elizabeth," said Will. "Why must we wake up?"

"Because," said Elizabeth sitting down next to him on the couch. "My father will be returning bright and early in the morning, and in case you haven't noticed, we are currently storing five pirates in the guest rooms upstairs, which is something father is bound to notice."

Will chuckled at her early morning sarcasm. "Right, like I could forget about that," he said.

"What are we going to do?" she asked worriedly as she laid her head on his shoulder, his curly locks falling into her face. "We can't keep them here for much longer, and if we stow them at smithy they'll surely be caught and you'll be in trouble."

"You're right," said Will. "I don't know. I want to help Jack, but he and the crew will be in more trouble if they get caught by the navy than they will be if those pirates catch up to them."

"Good point. Here's a thought; we'll wait it out through the day and then tonight we will try to sneak them back to the Pearl," said Will as he stood up and slid his shoes on. "I need to get back to the smithy soon though, I have customers coming in today and if I don't come in it will look suspicious. But I really don't want to leave you here alone with all of this."

"I'll be fine," said Elizabeth gently. "I'll just tell Estrella to tell anyone who comes by that I am ill, save Amelia and Andrew of course."

Will sighed. "Still, I'd rather be here. I'll try to get the work that I need to done by noontime and take the rest of the day off. I shouldn't be to behind."

"All right," said Elizabeth. "But I'm perfectly capable; though you being here does make me feel more secure, and I certainly do not object to spending more time with you."

Will smiled. "I know you're capable I just have a bad feeling about all of this, a feeling I can't explain. But I'd better get to the shop before anyone can see me leaving the house. Heaven only knows what they'll think. Gillette would probably have me arrested for coming to visit you too early in the morning, or something equally ridiculous."

Elizabeth chuckled and it took her a minute to regain her voice. "All right then. I'll see you later then." She gave him a lovely kiss and he went off, hoping with all his might that everything would turn out right.

It was a few hours later that the pirates finally decided to rouse from their sleep. Elizabeth had eaten, dressed, and had read a few chapters of her novel by the time she heard them clattering down the stairs and heading in her direction. Gibbs was the first one to pop his head in.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth," he said cheerfully. "Where did Will go off too?"

"He had to go to the smithy for a bit," said Elizabeth as she put down her book. "I thought you all might sleep until kingdom come; it is nearly eleven."

"Well we don't get a terrible lot of sleep when we're at sea, you know," said Jack as he popped his head in, his hair looking ever the wilder from sleep. "So what be the plan Elizabeth?" he asked.

"We're going to wait out for the rest of today and then Will and I are going to sneak you back to your ship under the cover of nightfall," said Elizabeth seriously. " Hopefully by now the pirates chasing you will be off course and won't find you. But even so, better they find you than the navy."

"Too true," said Jack. "At least old Norrington fought fair. I have a feeling Gillette won't do so."

"He wanted to go after you the minute you escaped," said Elizabeth. "But I think he's gone a little crazy since Norrington left; he was the man's hero."

"I think he's always been crazy," said Jack. "I bet he's got that wig on just a little too tight, savvy?"

"You're one to talk about being crazy Jack," said Elizabeth raising her eyebrows with a grin. "You did more insane things on our crazy adventure than most do in their entire lives."

"That's certainly true," said Ana Maria as she smacked Jack over the head. "Like stealing my boat; that was crazy."

Jack grimaced. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission, but I assume that you aren't going to let me forget it."

"No," said Ana without reserve. "I'm not."

Marty, Cotton, and Gibbs unsuccessfully tried to hide their laughter and Jack glared over at them. Elizabeth shook her head in amusement and went off to find Estrella so that the pirates might get some food. The trouble was however, that she didn't notice Jack slip away from the group and out the front door.

Jack knew that he shouldn't have slipped out of the house, but the mischievous pirate inside of him simply couldn't resist. He would only go to the smithy and then he would return to Elizabeth's. He could picture Elizabeth's face when she found he was missing, and he knew that it wouldn't be pretty. He knew that when Will discovered it that it would be bad as well, but he feared Elizabeth much more; angry women were frightening. His evidence; Ana Maria. He was just nearing the smithy when he saw a naval officer coming near. He slipped inside quickly and locked the door. When he entered however, he noticed that the smithy was empty; or at least he thought it was. He jumped when Will came from the back where his rooms were.

"Hello William!" said Jack merrily, as if there was nothing in the world wrong with him leaving the house when Will strictly told him not to.

"Jack!" said Will, surprised but angry. "What are you dong here, you could be caught! You are risking everything we are trying to do!"

Jack looked a bit sheepish, but Will continued to frown. He simply couldn't believe that Jack had left the Swann's, but then again he didn't know why he couldn't believe it. There was a sudden knock at the door and Will felt his heart skip a beat. "That is one of my customers coming in to pick up an order. Go to the back and stay there until I come get you, okay?"

"Right," said Jack as he sprinted back to the rooms, arms flailing wildly. Once Will heard the door slam he opened the front door and welcomed in his customer, who, coincidentally enough, was Amelia's father, the prominent nobleman and businessman Mr. Charles Bolton. His son and Amelia's younger brother was planning on entering the Royal Navy and Bolton had asked Will to make a sword so that it would be a surprise for his son.

"Good day Mr. Bolton," said Will cordially. "You came just on time, the sword was just completed a few hours ago and has finished cooling."

"Excellent," responded Mr. Bolton. "May I see it?"

"Of course. Here it is," answered Will as he took the weapon delicately out of it's velvet lined box. He held up the finely made item and had to hold back a smile at his handiwork. If he was sure of any two things in life it was that he loved Elizabeth and that he had a talent and passion for making swords. "This is a bit more broad than most swords that you see today, but it will be better for defense as you requested."

Mr. Bolton took it into his hands and gave it a twice over. "This is excellent Mr. Turner. I must say that the swords you make are quite better than old Mr. Brown's." He put the sword and put it back into the box and once he had paid Will he put the box under his arm. He opened his mouth as if to ask a question, but he was interrupted by a sudden crash that came from the back of the smithy.

"What was that?" questioned Mr. Bolton curiously.

Will hesitated. "It's my dog. I adopted a stray dog I found on the street about a week ago and I keep him in my rooms so that he doesn't disturb anything in the smithy." Will glanced at his customer, hoping that his story was bought.

"Ah," said Mr. Bolton. "It must be a large animal."

"It is," said Will. "Well thank you again for your business Mr. Bolton. I hope your son approves."

"Oh I'm sure he will," responded Mr. Bolton with a small smile. "Amelia tells me that you and Elizabeth Swann are to be married. I offer my congratulations. You must be something special to her, because it takes a lot to tame a girl like Elizabeth," he said with a little laugh. "I should know, she has been the best friend of my daughter for nearly ten years."

Will thought to himself that he didn't have a desire to tame Elizabeth, as Mr. Bolton put it; he loved her because she wasn't a typical aristocratic woman, but he didn't say that aloud. "Thank you Mr. Bolton. We are quite happy about it. Well I shall see you soon I presume."

"Yes, good day Mr. Turner." With that he was out the door and Will went to get Jack. He closed up the shop for the day and headed back towards Elizabeth's so that they could make arrangements for tonight.

Several hours later night had fallen and Jack, who had received at least a half an hour of shouting from Elizabeth for leaving the house, was probably quite glad to be getting back on his ship. And as he said, he wasn't much for land anyhow. The Pearl was stationed on a tiny little island just three miles from Port Royal, but it was at the back so it wasn't as easily noticed. Jack has left a rowboat on a secluded part of the beach where no one would see it and earlier in the afternoon Will had gone to check to see if it was still there, which it was. They were outside the Swann mansion now, ready to walk the short distance to the beach. Will had awarded Elizabeth her sword now, just in case anything were to happen where she needed to defend herself.

"Are we ready?" asked Will in a whisper.

"I think so," said Elizabeth, equally as quiet, her voice tense. There was something in the air that just wasn't right. "Is everyone ready?"

"Aye," said Jack in a serious tone for once. "Everyone be sure to walk softly, and make as little noise as possible. Let's hope that we can make it back to the Pearl without being caught."

"Aye," answered his crew softly.

"They walked in single file with Jack leading the way and Will keeping the rear in case anyone got behind. The pirate captain has suggested that they all wear the darkest clothing possible so that they would not stand out and they carried no lanterns, letting the light of the full moon guide them. All was silent as they reached the rowboats and climbed into them carefully. Will and Jack each grabbed a pair of oars and rowed off the shore, hardly believing they had been this lucky. They were rowing slowly so as not to make a great deal of noise, so it took them a while to reach the Pearl. But then finally they saw it docked on the shore, so black that it almost blended in completely with the raven sky. Once they reached the island they got out of the rowboats, finally daring to speak.

"We did it," said Elizabeth, relieved. "I can hardly believe it."

"Something doesn't feel right," answered Will worriedly. "I just don't know what it is."

"Aye mate," responded Jack. "I agree." His eyes darted across the ship and around the area, but seeing nothing he shrugged and beckoned the rest to follow him onto his beloved ship.

Will could have laughed when he saw who was on deck. There standing in their signature red coats and newly acquired white wigs stood none other than Murtogg and Mullroy. A wide grin spread onto Jack's tanned face. "I know how to deal with these two," he said trying not to laugh.

"Sparrow!" called out Mullroy. "You've made a mistake in coming back, we'll have you now!!"

"That's right!" chimed in Murtogg. "You can't get away."

"Oh," said Jack easily. "I think I can. You two don't present much of a threat."

"Oh don't we?" they asked, offended. "We'll show you!"

"How do you even know that I've come back to get me ship?" asked Jack gaily, quite enjoying this game. "Maybe I've come to bid it goodbye before turning myself in and saying farewell to my pirating ways."

They looked at him, supremely confused. "Well, why would you do that? You're lying."

"Why would I do such a thing?" asked Jack as he came closer. "People never seem to believe anything I say. And besides, I thought we had put all of this past us, mates."

While Jack continued his banter with the comical naval duo, Will, who had sensed another, more ominous presence, took a look around the ship. Elizabeth watched in great amusement as Jack and the two kept at it for several more minutes. He had nearly backed them off the ship and onto the sand, which was just what he wanted.

"Why are you two in the navy anyway?" asked Jack. "You should join me crew and come pirating. It's a good deal more fun."

"And quite dishonorable," muttered Mullroy. "Come on Sparrow just tell us the truth and get this over with."

"Yes, do stop messing with our minds," said Murtogg. "You're giving me a headache."

Jack was about to come up with a clever answer until he heard Elizabeth give a sharp intake of breath, nearly falling against Ana Maria. There stood ten officers, with Will among them his face distraught and his wrists behind his back in handcuffs.

"Good evening Mr. Sparrow, I believe we've been expecting you," came the victorious voice of Gillette. "Welcome aboard my new ship."

A/N: Here's the latest chapter! I know it's not to action filled but it's basically written to lead up to the next chapter, which contains a lot. I have to thank my cousin for giving me some great ideas for this, especially the Mullroy and Murtogg bit. This story is going to be longer than I originally expected. I've got the whole bit with Jack fleshed out and I have some good ideas for after Jack is gone. I hope you like this chapter and be prepared for some great WE fluff, some Jack humor, and some drama and action!!! Oh and by the way I hope no one is a Gillette fan. I'm not trying to bash him, but as far as the navy goes, Norrington and Groves never bothered me and I thought they were quite interesting, but I never liked Gillette, so its easy to use him as my tool for a bad guy. Please review!


	14. Tearful Midnight

True Love

Chapter 14: Tearful Midnight

It was the first time in Jack Sparrow's life that he had no response. No one said anything for several moments, until Gillette broke the silence once again.

"I cannot believe you thought me fool enough to let you escape again Sparrow," said Gillette icily. "It looks like yours and Turner's little plan has failed."

It was Elizabeth who spoke next, her normally strong and confident voice sounding broken and strained. It physically hurt Will to see her that way. "Lieutenant Gillette," she said softly. "Please just let them go, what can you have to gain?"

He looked at her, showing no sympathy for her plight. "Quite a bit actually; the whole Caribbean is out for Sparrow and your fiancé was helping to stow him away!"

"So was I!" said Elizabeth her voice rising defiantly. "You should arrest me as well!"

Gillette shook his head. "You, Miss Swann are a member of polite society and before you came under the influence of these scoundrels you were a respectable woman. I have no doubt that you will return to that state once you are rid of them. I am only upholding the law."

"Sometimes laws are wrong! I won't let you do this!!!" screamed Elizabeth, tears streaming down her face. "You cannot kill the man I love and my friends. You can do nothing until my father returns."

"Indeed I cannot," said Gillette. "But once he sees this I'm sure that he will agree with me."

"And I'm sure that he will not," said Elizabeth in such a hard voice that she hardly recognized it as her own.

Gillette paid her no mind and motioned to his men to handcuff Jack, Gibbs, Ana Maria, Cotton, and Marty and forced them to stand beside Will. Gillette walked over to the young blacksmith and stood mere inches from his face.

"And to think that you used to be such a nice young man," said Gillette in a condescending tone. "But I knew that you had turned pirate after your little adventure. And you thought that you'd get away with it. Too busy to be hiding pirates were you? I'll admit, Turner, you almost had me fooled. Looks like there won't be a wedding to plan after all, I can hardly see the Governor having a pirate for a son in law."

Will glared daggers at him. "You are a fool Gillette. You think you are seeking revenge for Norrington, but mark my words, we may not have gotten on very well, but he was a much better man than you. And I will tell you right now that you ought to show more respect to Elizabeth."

Gillette rolled his eyes and turned away, walking up to Jack. "Jack Sparrow…"

"Captain," remarked Jack quickly. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Sparrow," continued Gillette ignoring him. "I finally have you, the most wanted pirate in the seas. You are not as clever as you think. I survived a hurricane trying to capture you. Commodore Norrington would have been proud."

"Yes, perhaps he would," said Jack warily. "But at least you could reason with the chap, and he was much more polite than you are. Can't we come to an agreement? The crew, I, and William have done nothing to your little town."

"Enough!" yelled Gillette. "Men get these scoundrels to their jail cells immediately. Make sure that Sparrow and Turner are in separate cells and I want someone on guard every minute. Groves take Miss Swann back to her home and put her in the care of her maidservant."

Will noticed that Groves had been standing apart from the rest, a sad and torn expression on his face. Will turned to look at Elizabeth, whose face was as white as a sheet, her eyes red from crying.

"I love you Elizabeth," he told her as he was forced by roughly.

Elizabeth thought to take out her sword and take on the men, but she knew she couldn't fight them all single handedly, so she did all she could. She reached out and briefly touched Will's face and answered back.

"I love you too, Will. Remember that," she said, her voice shaky.

Groves gently took Elizabeth's arm and she didn't resist; she was too shocked and upset. She wanted to attack the men, but she was no match for eight grown men with superior naval training. So she watched them drag away the love of her life and her pirate friends, able to do nothing. Groves led Elizabeth slowly back to the Swann residence, not saying anything at first. Elizabeth was desperately trying to hold back her tears, but before long a few slipped out and trailed down her face. The broken look on her face made Groves feel even sorrier for her than he had before.

"I'm sure everything will turn out all right Miss Swann," he said quietly. "Lieutenant Gillette does not run everything here. He still has to go through the admiral and your father; things may still work in your favor."

Elizabeth looked up at him, surprised. "That doesn't sound like the talk of a Royal Navy Captain."

"Well," said Gillette honestly. "I don't always agree with the black and white nature of many laws, there can be gray area. And I don't understand why death always has to be the penalty. Of course there are some hardened and awful criminals out there, but I really don't think Sparrow and his crew fall among them, let alone you're Mr. Turner."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile through her sadness. "It is good to see that someone in the navy has sense."

"Oh plenty of them have sense, don't let Gillette fool you. He was close to James Norrington, but so was I and though I have to say that James would certainly not disagree with arresting Sparrow, I don't think he would have done anything to William. Gillette wants to be like Norrington, but in truth I don't see very many similarities."

They reached the mansion soon after and Elizabeth let herself in. "Thank you Captain Groves, I appreciate it."

"You are welcome Miss Swann. I shall do what I can to help you. Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't know," said Elizabeth truthfully. "Will they let me visit?"

"I'll make sure they do," said Groves. "Try to rest Miss Swann. And by the way, that is a nice sword."

She smiled at him before he tipped his hat and left, leaving Elizabeth to herself. The emotional pain hit her full force once she did not have Groves' conversation to distract her. She wavered and had to take a seat. A highly concerned Estrella sat down next to her and was about to question her when there was a knock at the door.

"Who in the world is here at this hour?" she mused as she got up to answer the door. "It is well past midnight."

She opened the door to find Amelia and Andrew standing hand in hand and panting as though they had run all the way here. Elizabeth would have shown more excitement at their small display of affection but she was too overwhelmed.

"I heard a ruckus," said Andrew in a rush. "And then I saw a few officers leading Will and the pirates away in handcuffs! What happened?"

"Yes Elizabeth, please tell us," said Amelia, taking her friend's hand.

Elizabeth sighed, her head pounding. "We were trying to get Jack and his crew back to the Pearl so that they could depart, but Gillette and nine other naval officers were waiting for us there, and they arrested Will, Jack, and the crew. Gillette means to have them sent to the gallows, but he cannot do anything without the approval of father and the Admiral."

Amelia gasped and Andrew put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They cannot do that!" she protested fiercely. At seeing the broken hearted expression on Elizabeth's face both Andrew and Amelia both went to her and hugged her tightly.

"Something must be done," said Andrew firmly, his face paled at the thought of his best friend facing the gallows. He normally never had to worry about Will like this, but recently it seemed like he was often worried. "There has to be a way."

"I just don't know," said Elizabeth. "I can't lose Will, I just can't. I don't know how I would live. And Jack and his crew don't deserve to be killed; scallywags they may be, but good people in their own way."

It was quiet for a moment between the three until Elizabeth's eyes landed on her great grandfather's old war rifle that was mounted on the wall above the fire place. An idea sparked in her head.

"I've an idea," said Elizabeth with resolve. "Come with me to the smithy."

Meanwhile Will, Jack, and the rest had been taken to their cells. Once they had been put securely inside, Gillette turned to them.

"You'd best say farewell to your dear ship Sparrow," he said menacingly. "It will be a nice addition to our fleet with its speed since the Dauntless has been destroyed. I shall await consultation from Admiral Wolfe and Governor Swann when he returns in the morning. Sleep tight," he said spitefully.

Will grasped the bars of his cell, his eyes ablaze. "How am I to know that Elizabeth is all right? How can I trust that?"

Gillette rolled his eyes. "Captain Groves took her back to her home. He is completely trustworthy and will do her no harm, Turner. But I daresay that she won't be yours to be concerned about for much longer."

Will spat at his feet. "You're wrong."

With that Gillette left, leaving a guard at the door, and of course, the dog with the keys was roaming around somewhere. The group took up three cells; Ana, Marty, Cotton, and Gibbs were in one all together, Jack was next to them, and Will was on the other side of Jack.

"I don't think I've ever seen you show such a temper to an officer," said Jack from his cell. "Bravo, mate. You are well on your way to becoming a pirate."

Will would have laughed if it had been a different situation. "I'm sorry about your ship Jack," he responded.

"It I have my way he won't have my ship. I won't have him ever touch my ship. We have to find a way out of here," said Jack as he lay back on the dirty ground with his eyes closed.

"You look awfully relaxed for someone that is in jail and is in high danger of being taken to the gallows. I wish I had half of your peace," said Will.

"I'm just waiting for the opportune moment," said Jack. "It will come, mark my words," he said as he put his hat over his face, looking like he wanted to fall asleep.

"I just wish we could figure out a way right now. I built these cells, but I don't know a way to get out of them from the inside, only the outside," said Will in a despairing tone. "I'm just worried for Elizabeth, I hope she's okay."

"You sure do worry for her a lot, William," remarked Jack sleepily. "You're the one that's been locked up; I think you're in a worse plight than she is."

Will was about to protest when he heard someone kicking the door to the jail open.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Jack, sitting up.

An angry and determined Elizabeth stood before them with a pistol in her hand, a pistol that looked quite familiar to Will.

"Elizabeth," asked Will carefully. "You didn't shoot the guard did you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she answered. "The bloke fell asleep."

"What are you doing with my pistol?" Will questioned uneasily.

"To get all of you out of this wretched place of course," stand back Will.

Will did as he was told and a ringing shot sounded through the small jail. Elizabeth had shot the lock off of Will's cell. He stepped out and hugged Elizabeth with all of his might, feeling her tears of happiness falling and wetting his shirt.

"Hey!!" came Jack irritated voice. "We're still here you know!"

"Sorry," said Elizabeth. "You want to do the honors Will?"

"Certainly," responded Will as he took his pistol and shot the locks off of both Jack's and the crew's cell doors.

"See," said Jack as he grabbed everyone's weapons from where they hung on the wall. "I told you; the opportune moment always comes."

Will gave a nervous laugh. "We have to get you out of here, and fast."

"I sent Andrew and Amelia to keep watch over the Pearl," said Elizabeth. "We must get there now. But it's now docked in the main bay. It will be tricky."

"We can do it," said Ana confidently. "We have too."

The group snuck very carefully by the sleeping guard and tiptoed the short distance to the marina. Light was starting to show on the horizon and they had little time. Port Royal was still not awake yet, so the dock was empty. They reached where the Pearl was docked and saw Andrew and Amelia standing there with worried faces.

"You made it!!" they exclaimed simultaneously. "But you'd better hurry, they will be returning soon I'm sure," said Andrew.

Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Thanks for helping me mates," he said as he gave them both a slap on the back. "Good pirates you are. I'll be seeing you and remember to drink some rum for me at the wedding!!"

With that he jumped up onto the deck and began to get the ship ready to sail. The other pirates bid them goodbye and by the time the sun started to rise, the Black Pearl was sailing off into the horizon. Will turned to Elizabeth and took her into his arms and holding her as close as was possible. "What do we do now," he asked. "Its not like I'm not still wanted."

She stroked his head, just wanting to feel his presence. "I don't know. Let us go to my house and decide what to do. I won't let Gillette do anything to you, he's foul."

"Yes, he is foul," said Amelia with utmost distaste. "Well I should be getting back to my house before I'm discovered missing."

"That's me as well," said Andrew wearily. "But we shall come and see you later." He gave Will a bear like hug. "Don't do that to me again, Turner."

"I shall try," said Will tiredly. "But I don't know what Gillette has up his sleeve; we're not out of the woods yet."

With that they bid their friends goodbye and took the back ways to the Swann mansion so that they wouldn't have to walk through town. They walked hand in hand, standing only inches apart, for fear of suddenly being torn apart. When they reached the mansion the sun had completely risen and the couple felt as though they might fall over from exhaustion.

"You're a good shot Lizzie," said Will as he squeezed her hand. "Although I will admit I was a bit wary of it at first. That plan was brilliant."

"Thanks love," answered Elizabeth as she smiled at him, glad to have him out of that horrid jail cell.

"They'll be noticing that the pirates and I are missing from the jail in a short time," said Will as Elizabeth opened the door.

She didn't have a chance to answer, because standing before them was the livid face of Governor Weatherby Swann.

A/N: Uh oh! It looks like Will and Elizabeth are in trouble! Let me just tell you that you haven't seen the last of Jack. But I obviously am not going to tell you why because that would ruin the story. But as Will said, they are not out of the woods yet. I promise to update soon and not leave you hanging!! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers, I love you guys! I have just one more thing to say; Long Live WE!!!


	15. An Argument and an Attack

True Love

Chapter 15: An Argument and an Attack

"Hello, father," said Elizabeth calmly. "I did not know that you would get back this early in the morning. How was your trip?"

Governor Swann raised his eyebrows, a solemn expression on his face. Elizabeth had never known him to get angry very often. Irritated yes, but not like this "I daresay I should be asking you two how these past few days have been for you. I heard tell from Admiral Wolfe when I sailed in this morning that Jack Sparrow made an appearance, and that he was in jail with his crew, along with Mr. Turner, who had been helping him," he said, clearly trying to contain his temper. "But it seems that you have remedied that situation. I imagine that you are responsible for that Elizabeth?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth firmly. "I am."

"What do you have to say for yourself William?" asked Weatherby sternly. "I do not wish to put my future son in law in jail, but I do not know what I can do."

Will looked at the Governor, and answered him as best he could. There was no need to lie; everyone knew he had done it; he had been caught red handed helping Jack. "Governor Swann, I can only say that I was doing nothing to help Jack steal or anything of the like. He was being chased and asked for assistance; I was helping a friend, nothing more. He was going to be on his way soon. He meant Port Royal no harm and neither did I. What happened to your words; 'piracy itself can be the right course'?" asked Will, his eyes narrowing, despite him trying to remain calm.

"That was a rare occasion where it was acceptable. Sparrow may not be dangerous, but the fact is that he is wanted by the Royal Navy and the Crown. He is a pirate William; he must be brought to justice! It is a crime to aid a pirate!" said Weatherby, his voice rising. "I am most disappointed in you."

Will made to answer him, but before he could there was a firm knocking at the door. Estrella opened it and the trio was met with the angry face of Gillette. "There you are Turner!" he said. "Very clever, you escaped. Where is Sparrow?"

"Gone," said Will, meeting his eye. "He is gone with his ship."

Gillette narrowed his eyes. "You are under arrest, Mr. Turner!"

The Governor put out his hand. "No, Lieutenant. I will take care of this myself."

"But Governor Swann," protested Gillette.

"But nothing," said the Governor in a harsh tone. "You may go after Sparrow if you wish, but seeing as how that has turned out in the past, I don't know if I would advise it."

"Yes sir," said Gillette as he stormed out in a huff, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth looked over at her father, having no idea what he was going to do. She delicately took Will's hand in hers and squeezed it tightly. Will was shocked that he hadn't been carted back to jail and had no idea what to expect.

"Will," said the Governor in a softer tone. "I don't know what it is you see in Sparrow that makes you want to help him. You cannot continue to do this and be my future son in law."

At this, Elizabeth stepped in, her heart hammering so hard that she thought it might burst from her chest. "Father I was just as much a part of it as Will was, we were helping a friend that is all."

"Yes, a friend that is wanted to by the law. Elizabeth go up to your room, I want to talk with William alone," said the Governor to his daughter, the normal benign smile gone from his face, his voice weary.

"No!" said Elizabeth in a high pitched, irritated tone. "Father I am twenty years old, you cannot send me up to my room. I deserve the right to be here."

"Very well," said the Governor. "Perhaps you are right."

"Father," said Elizabeth carefully, trying to take this situation in a mature manner. "You allowed Jack to go free once and you gave Will clemency, why is it so different this time?"

"I gave Will clemency because he risked his life to save yours, and Sparrow, pirate though he is, helped him," said Weatherby seriously, his anger becoming more apparent.

"What is the difference this time?" asked Elizabeth, her fiery temper rising.

"Sparrow should not have come back here; he knows better. And you and Will cannot go about helping wanted men!" He turned to Will, who had been silent for a while, not wanting to interrupt the confrontation between father and daughter for fear that the Governor would revoke his permission to marry Elizabeth. "William, I just do not understand you! You are a good man, why must you consort with pirates?" he asked in irritation.

Will looked his future father in law directly in the eye and the first words that came to his mind spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "Maybe it is because piracy runs in my blood," he started off in a voice that was deadly calm. "Maybe it is because I do not see people as black and white as many do." He felt his emotions and his temper rising, and he gave way to something that in a rational state he never would have said. "Maybe it is because my father was Jack Sparrow's best friend and a pirate himself!" He finished, becoming annoyed with the Governor's present inability to listen to what he was saying.

Will strangely did not regret what he said. The Governor could do nothing but stare at him, his eyes wide. Will walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek, and then with one last look at the Governor he walked out, not wanting his anger to overwhelm him in front of Weatherby more than it already had. Elizabeth turned to her father, tears in her eyes, her whole body shaking from the ordeal of the past few days. Her hair which had been piled elegantly on top of her head had fallen, giving her lovely features a weary look.

The Governor, who had finally found his tongue, spoke up. "His father was a pirate! I don't believe it."

"You could have at least said something, and not looked at him like that," said Elizabeth in an irritated tone. "He only just found that out from Jack after he first met him. His mother had always told him that his father was a merchant sailor. He's getting used to the idea, but it's still a sensitive subject for him."

The Governor sighed, his hand rubbing his temples. "It is terrible that he has been lied too, but that does not prevent me from being angry with him. I'm sorry for my reaction, but I was surprised. I understand that he feels he is doing what is right, but you two cannot continue to break the law! The fact is that Sparrow is a pirate, and regardless of Sparrow's friendship with Will's father, he cannot harbor him! The boy used to have a sense of propriety; I simply do not know where it has gone."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she fought her tears. "Mark my words father, I love you, but if you put Will in jail I will get him out!"

Weatherby gave his child a pained expression. "I will not put him in jail Elizabeth. Unlike Gillette, I like Will and know that he has done no harm to anyone and that he means well. But I will be keeping a closer watch on him. I just worry about you." He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled back sharply.

"I'm going to see Will," she said abruptly and without another word she left her father standing there.

It was the first time Governor Swann could remember her backing away from his touch. It was the first time that he could remember her leaving the house without kissing his cheek and telling him she loved him. Sometimes Weatherby Swann didn't know what to do with his spirited daughter. He knew that she loved William Turner with her whole heart, and he liked the boy, but he didn't like the danger that pirates brought. And the boy's father had been a pirate, that couldn't bode well. The pirate like tendencies had already started to show themselves. But neither did he like the danger that Gillette brought to Will. He was still angry, but he hoped for the best for his daughter and her blacksmith. And as he watched Elizabeth close the door, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Elizabeth reached the smithy faster than she ever had before. She opened the door slowly, only to find Will pounding away at one of the many swords he had been commissioned to make lately. His mouth was set in a thin line, his forehead wrinkled in concentration.

"Will?" she said slowly. "Will, are you all right?"

He looked up at her worried face and he couldn't help but soften. "Oh yes, I'm just dandy. I love being thrown in jail and then being yelled at like a child by your father," he said in a sarcastic tone as he put down the sword. "But I do feel better now that you are here," he continued sincerely as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame in an embrace.

"I'm glad to know that," answered Elizabeth as she hugged him tightly, almost afraid to let go. "I'm sorry about father. I can see where is he coming from, but I'm still angry at him. I just hope he never finds out that we were hiding pirates in the house."

Will laughed, feeling better already. "That would be a disaster. I just hope your father will still allow me to marry you," he said worriedly.

"Oh he will, don't fear that. He knows that I love you, he is just overly protective of me, like any father. And I would marry you anyway Will, no matter what anyone says," she responded with a smile that lit up her eyes. "And besides, if we are blessed with daughters I have no doubt that you will be quite protective of them."

A slight blush crept into Will's cheeks. "You are probably right. But I daresay that your father will be keeping a closer eye on me."

"He did say something like that," admitted Elizabeth. "But it will pass. I'm much more concerned about Gillette and what he'll do. He will find any reason to arrest you, you know."

Will sighed, exasperated. "Believe me, I do know. I shall have to be careful and try to avoid him. I just hope that nothing else goes wrong; I have a bad feeling."

"So do I," said Elizabeth ."But I suppose there's no need to worry before something even happens."

"Quite right," answered Will seriously. "We'll just have to wait it out."

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to where she had left the sword that Will had made for her, fingering it affectionately. "What do you say we spar, Will? With the real swords? Just to pass the time."

Will grimaced playfully. "Whatever you ask Miss Swann," he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I've had a good teacher," she said with a grin as she pulled her hair back and held out her sword. "On guard!"

And so the two continued on for the next few hours, sparring, talking, and then sparring again. They ate lunch together, just glad to be able to spend some quality time together after the hectic events of the past days. One thing that did bother them however, was the fact that no one had entered the smithy all day to pick up or submit any orders. This was quite out of the ordinary, because Will normally had all kinds of traffic in and out of the smithy. Neither Will nor Elizabeth had ventured outside the smithy all day, so they assumed the news of about the Jack's escape and Will's arrest had spread, no doubt, with the help of Gillette.

Once the sun had set, Will expressed this fear to Elizabeth.

"No one has come to the shop all day, Elizabeth," he said as he put away his tools for the night. "This doesn't bode well for me."

"I'm sure it will pass," said Elizabeth, trying to reassure him. "There is only one other blacksmith in town, and everyone knows that your swords are superior to his."

"Perhaps you are right," he said in a tone that implied that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Will?" asked Elizabeth carefully. "Is what happened with my father still bothering you?"

" A bit," confessed Will. "I'm just irritated with myself for losing my temper. I mean, what will he honestly think of me now that he knows I come from pirate blood?"

Elizabeth came over and put a hand to his face. "He will learn to like you for yourself, and not based on what your father was. Does your father being a pirate still bother you a lot?"

"It only bothers me that I was lied too," said Will sadly. "But I imagine my mum had no other choice; she didn't to ruin my image of my father. From what Jack said, he was a good man. I wonder what he could have been like, seeing as he was best friends with Jack Sparrow? Jack tells me that I'm quite like him."

"Then he must have been a good man," answered Elizabeth as she stroked his cheek.

"Perhaps he was. But as you said before, I do have a bit of a pirate in me; that must be where I got it from," he said slyly as he leaned in close, his nose touching hers.

"It must be," said Elizabeth, breathlessly. Without another word he captured her lips with his, both of them trying to take in the depth and the magnitude of the love that they felt for each other, despite the obstacles. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud and unexpected canon blast. They broke apart in surprise.

"What was that!?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know," said Will, his eyebrows furrowed as he opened the smithy door. "I just hope it isn't what I think it is."

Elizabeth joined him at the door, just in time to see a band of ruthless and bloodthirsty pirates coming onto shore. Port Royal was being attacked.

A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry for the wait, but I've been really busy, and will probably continue to be for the next few weeks. Again, sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapters just keep working out that way. Oh, and just FYI, keep a look out for Captain Jack very soon! Long Live WE! And how about that AWE trailer? Kissing in the Rain!!


	16. Of Battles, Rum, and Selfless Love

True Love

Chapter 16: Of Battles, Rum, and Selfless Love

Will and Elizabeth stared at each other in horror for a moment, unable to say anything. Their uneasy feelings had been proved real. They were jerked out of their shock by Andrew's voice. He had suddenly appeared at the door, having come from his house that was just down the street.

"The city is being attacked!!" he yelled. "These must be the pirates that were after Sparrow! Come on, we need to help!"

"I'm coming right now!!" responded Will. He ran over and grabbed his favorite and best sword, and was about to run out the door when Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" she said as she grabbed her sword.

"Elizabeth, it isn't safe!" argued Will as Andrew stood by looking nervous.

"Will Turner I'm going, this is what you gave me these lessons for!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to leave you!"

"All right," said Will, giving in. "Just stay close. I knew you would need these lessons."

With that the three ran outside into the chaos, which was very reminiscent of when Barbossa's crew had attacked. The town of Port Royal did have one advantage this time however; at least these pirates could be killed. They reached the end of the street where the smithy was situated, and saw the madness full scale. Will was about to run into the fray with Andrew, but not before Elizabeth grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a passionate kiss, just as the rain started to fall. He returned it wholeheartedly. They broke apart and mouthed the words "I love you" to each other before they ran full force into the battle, swords drawn, with Andrew along side them.

The awful sound of metal meeting metal could be heard from all around. It was indeed a sight to see. Royal Navy officers were in hand to hand combat with all of the pirates; there were at least forty of them. Will, Elizabeth, and Andrew saw that some of the men were fighting more than one pirate, so they raced in to engage in combat. Will found himself up against what appeared to be the leader of the band; he donned a large hat and was exceedingly tall and muscular looking, reminding him slightly of Barbossa. Andrew was up against another of the pirates, and Elizabeth faced a third, who was to her advantage, shorter than she. The rain had started to pour so hard that it stung their skin as it fell, making it hard to see.

Will kept a look out for Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye as he fought; she was doing really well. She seemed to be wearing her opponent down quickly, but it did not stop him from worrying. Will continued the battle with the pirate captain, matching him blow for blow.

"You think you can defeat me, boy?" asked the man with a wicked smirk. "Prepare to meet your end."

"I've fought undead pirates and survived," said Will, his voice hard and his eyes narrowed. "I am not afraid of you."

The man merely laughed, and they continued on. The rain, at least, was starting to let up, so that Will could now see what was going on around him. Neither side was wearing down, and that concerned him. Up ahead he could see Murtogg, Mullroy, and Groves all fighting valiantly with the fiends, their skills matching up evenly. Will now understood why Jack was running from these pirates; but he really wished that they hadn't been set loose upon his home. Admittedly, he was a little angry at Jack for setting this burden upon him. Suddenly Will's opponent pushed his sword down on his and it took all of Will's strength to push him off. While doing this, he saw Elizabeth knock the sword out of the hand of the other pirate, and it hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious. She sprinted over to where Will was fighting and joined in, so that they now outnumbered the captain.

The clang of the three swords rang loudly in Will's ears, and he noticed that the battle was moving almost directly in front of the Swann mansion. He looked around for Andrew, but he was nowhere in sight. He gave Elizabeth a wink as he swung around and slammed his weapon into his enemy's arm, causing the man to give a piercing yell.

"You'll pay for that whelp! And so will your little woman there!" he screeched angrily.

Just then, completely out of the blue, Will and Elizabeth heard a most familiar voice ring out. "Hey you big lout, no one calls Will Turner a whelp but me!" It was none other than Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow that is.

He came running up, arms waving wildly. "Bloody hell; and here I was thinking I escaped from you!" said Jack in an irritated tone. "Only to find that here you are, attacking dear William and Lizzie."

Will could see Elizabeth giving Jack a look for calling her Lizzie, and almost wanted to laugh.

The villain smirked. "I thought I'd never find you, Sparrow. I didn't know you were here at Port Royal; in fact I thought I'd lost track of you. I stopped here to do some looting, and then here you are, how convenient!"

"Jack what are you doing back here, are you mad?!!" asked Will, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"Mate, I only came back to retrieve my bloody rum that your charming fiancé took! But I can't get into the mansion, so I figured that if I fought, it might end faster, which means I can get my rum and get out of here." He pulled out his sword, and so the trio went up against the leader all at once, making quite a formidable team.

"Jack, couldn't you have gotten some other rum, instead of risking coming back here!" yelled Elizabeth over the clash of the swords. "We've gotten in quite enough trouble because of you, you know!"

"That was some of the best rum in the Caribbean, I couldn't just leave it!" yelled back Jack.

The fight became so fierce after that, that no one had the breath to talk. The three found themselves directly in front of the Governor's mansion, marveling at how far they had traveled since the battle had started. The navy had started to wear down on the pirates; Will could see that a few had fallen, but the fight still raged on. There were even more pirates in front of the Swann mansion and once they had reached it, Jack had become locked in battle with one of them, leaving Will and Elizabeth to fight the leader. Will finally spotted Andrew a good distance from him, fighting a different pirate. There was a huge cut across Andrew's cheek that was bleeding profusely. Just as Will thought that he and Elizabeth were on the brink of defeating their opponent, something happened that would be forever imprinted on his memory. He watched the front door of the mansion fly open, Governor Swann stepping outside.

"Elizabeth!!" he called out. "What are you doing, you could be killed!"

Elizabeth, who had the advantage over the pirate captain, made the grave mistake of looking up to her father, giving her enemy a chance to nick her on the leg. This angered Will immensely, but he noticed that the pirate had lowered his sword and was pulling out something else; a pistol. He had seen that the Governor was unarmed and was a soft spot for Elizabeth, and was going to take advantage of it. He pointed the gun straight at Governor Swann, but just as he fired Will took his opportunity; he slashed at the pirate, causing him to fall. But the bullet had already been released, and it was heading for Governor Swann. Thoughts flashed through Will's mind; this was the father of the woman he loved, and he could not let anything happen to the kindhearted man, regardless of their recent argument. He dashed in front of the bullet just before it could hit the governor, and it hit Will squarely in the abdomen, causing him to double over. He stayed on his feet however, not so much feeling pain, but feeling like he was going to be sick. The other pirates, seeing that their captain had fallen, had dispersed, and officers were frantically running around to try and catch them before they could escape on their ship.

"William, must you always be so noble!!" exclaimed Jack as the pain finally overwhelmed Will and he fell to his knees.

Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Groves, and Jack, who apparently had forgotten that he was an outlaw, gathered around Will.

"Will!" cried Elizabeth as she moved close to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "Will, are you all right?"

Will shook his head, hardly able to get words out. "I….feel…rather….ill."

"We need to get him inside," said Groves smartly. "He needs to lie down. Sparrow, for right now I'm going to ignore the fact that I should be arresting you so that we can help Mr. Turner. Help me carry him inside will you?"

"Right," said Jack, the normal grin absent from his face as he helped carry Will inside. The two put him delicately onto the couch.

"Estrella!!!" shouted Governor Swann frantically. "The pirates have been defeated, but we need a doctor quickly. Please go and fetch Doctor Sullivan, and please hurry!"

The good woman cast one worried glance at the young blacksmith and went out the door without another word. Elizabeth sat on the couch next to Will, cradling his head and pleading with him to remove his hand from the bullet wound.

"Please Will, we need to see it," she said gently. "Come on, love."

Will, who had lost all of his energy to protest, moved his hand to reveal a wound that was bleeding more than Elizabeth had ever thought possible.

"You, Sparrow," said the Governor, giving Jack a look of utmost dislike. "Go and fetch some towels!"

"Aye!" said Jack as he ran in the direction that Weatherby pointed. As Jack was going to get the towels the door came bursting open, and Andrew came running in, his eyes wild.

"Oh my, Will!!" he called out. "What happened!" he questioned the group.

"He jumped in front of a bullet that was aimed at me," said the Governor quietly. "It hit him in the abdomen. The doctor is on the way."

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Andrew, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll be fine," croaked Will, who was determined to remain conscious, despite the pain that blazed like fire. "You should not worry so much."

"Not worry?" said Elizabeth, her voice a half sob. "You were just shot Will; that is something to worry about."

Will looked up at her and took her free hand in his, trying to give her a smile. "You were fantastic out there," he said softly. "You are excellent with a sword."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand lovingly. "It's only because you taught me. Please hang on Will, for me," she pleaded with him, her emotions overwhelming her.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Will firmly. "It may hurt like the devil, but I'm not going to die on you Elizabeth."

He saw Governor Swann, Groves, and Andrew give each other a look that did not seem as optimistic. Jack then came running back in with the towels.

"Now I really thought you lot were smarter than me," reprimanded Jack. "Here I am with the towels and William is still sitting there with his bloody, and I mean that literally, shirt and jacket on! These towels will do no good if you don't take them off!"

Everyone stared at Jack for a minute, until Elizabeth and Andrew gently pulled off Will's coat and unbuttoned his shirt, so that Jack could place the towel on Will's abdomen to stifle the bleeding.

"Thanks Jack," said Will. "I appreciate it."

"Sparrow, how do you know so much about this?" asked Groves, curiously.

"Mate, I'm a pirate, do you know how many times I've been shot at?" said Jack in a matter of fact tone.

"Good point," admitted Groves.

"Where is the doctor," said Andrew worriedly. "It can't take this long."

"I imagine all the doctors in town are quite busy attending to all the injured," said Elizabeth as she stroked Will's forehead. But I do wish Doctor Sullivan would get here." She noticed that Will's face was paling, and Jack had already replaced the first towel with a second, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Governor Swann," said Will hoarsely. "I'm sorry to be bloodying up your nice furniture."

"Oh, William it's quite all right," said the Governor kindly. Elizabeth had never seen her father so solemn, save when her mother had died; it seemed that he could not find words to encompass his thanks to Will for saving his life.

There was a knock at the door, and as it was answered the group heard the voice of Doctor Sullivan floating towards them.

"Hello everyone," he said, attempting to give them all an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Mr. Turner, you have gotten yourself into a predicament! You're a brave lad. How are you feeling, and answer honestly."

Will winced as pain shot through his abdomen. "Quite honestly, I feel like that bullet wound is on fire."

The doctor grimaced. "I thought you might. Well first we need to get that wretched thing out."

The doctor politely asked everyone to leave for a few moments while he got the bullet out, and that they could come back in just a few minutes. Elizabeth protested vehemently; she did not want to leave Will.

"Elizabeth just trust Doctor Sullivan," said Will reassuringly. "You can come back in just a few minutes."

She gave in, and kissed his forehead and left the room with Jack, Groves, her father, and Andrew at her heels, all hoping with all their souls that Will would be all right.

A/N: And there you have my not so subtle hint to the AWE rain kiss! Sorry I had to end the chapter so abruptly, but there is a good deal going on, and if I continued into the next set of events the chapter would have been far too long. The next chapter will start directly where this one stops. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!


	17. Injustice

**True Love**

** Chapter 17: Injustice**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Smithy pointed something out to me in a review and it made me realize a mistake of mine. I have been referring to Gillette and Groves as Captain Groves and Lieutenant Gillette, when really it is the other way around. Gillette is one rank higher than Groves, at least in this story. So thanks for that Smithy, sorry for the confusion!**

**It was an odd group that awaited Doctor Sullivan's prognosis for Will Turner; Elizabeth sat in the chair nearest the door to the room where Will was, her chin resting on her hands, her face tear streaked; Governor Swann sat in the chair next to hers, staring out into the silence; Andrew leaned against the wall, his face drawn and worried; Groves stood by the front door and kept darting worried glances out the window as though he was looking for something; and Jack walked awkwardly around the room, looking like he was itching to ask Elizabeth where she had hidden his rum so he could get out of Port Royal as quickly as possible. **

**It was deadly silent in the room until Governor Swann, who had been intently contemplating his daughter, spoke up. "Elizabeth darling, you're bleeding."**

**Elizabeth jerked up out of her reverie and looked down at her cut leg, which had been stinging quite badly, but she was too busy worrying for Will that she had hardly noticed it.**

**"So it is," she said, putting a hand over the small wound. **

**Estrella, who had been standing quietly in the doorframe, walked over Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, that needs to be bandaged. I'll go get something to wrap it in. I daresay that is the first cut you have gotten in quite some time; you used to get them often when you were a little lass from climbing trees," said Estrella with a little smile.**

**Elizabeth gave a weak chuckle at her maidservant's attempt to cheer her up. **

**"Miss Swann," asked Groves suddenly. "Where did you learn to handle a sword so well?"**

**"Will taught me," said Elizabeth, running a nervous hand through her loose hair. "After all that madness with me being kidnapped and the pirate attack and all, he said that I needed to learn how to defend myself, and I agreed with him."**

**"I never thought I'd see the day when you would have a sword on your belt," said Weatherby grimly. "But it did come in handy."**

**"He's got himself a girl and he is _still _going about playing with swords," muttered Jack to himself.**

**"What was that Sparrow?" asked the Governor harshly. **

**"Nothing," said Jack, his voice tense. "Nothing at all Governor Swann."**

**"A pirate in _my_ house," said Governor Swann shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see the day. Just why are you being so helpful Sparrow, and why did you come back here?"**

**"Well _actually_ I came back to get my r…..," he started but was cut off at a look from Elizabeth, who knew he was going to mention he was here to get his rum, and therefore let the Governor in on the fact that he and his crew had stayed here for a night. "I," he struggled to come up with an excuse. "I…saw the band of pirates coming this way when I was on me ship, and we don't get along very well you see, so I came back to help fight them, and now I have to wait and see if dear William is all right."**

**Elizabeth shot him a look from across the room. To anyone who knew Jack that excuse would be hard to believe, but for her father it was good enough.**

**"Good enough," said the Governor. "I do hope that Will is okay."**

**Just then a shout of pain was heard from the direction of the drawing room. Elizabeth got up and made for the door, but not before her father grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.**

**"No Elizabeth," he said gently. **

**"But father," she said desperately, tears filling her eyes again. "Will, he's in pain."**

**"Yes," said the Governor sadly. "But what we just heard was probably Doctor Sullivan pulling the bullet out." He pulled his daughter into his arms, and this time she did not resist.**

**"And trust me," said Jack seriously. "Getting a bullet pulled out hurts A LOT."**

**"Way to make her feel better Captain Sparrow," said Andrew sarcastically.**

**"Sorry," said Jack. "Just trying to help."**

**The room went deadly silent for a few minutes, save Elizabeth's quiet sobs into her father's shoulder. She had tried to hold them back and be strong in the face of the situation, but she was simply too overcome. The man she loved more than her own life was in there, badly wounded in an act of love for her father. He had become her world, and the thought of anything happening to him killed her. A few minutes passed in this fashion, until a firm knock was heard at the door. Elizabeth broke from her position in her father's arms and made a motion for Jack to go and hide. Jack quickly did as he was told and ran into another room; he could hardly believe that neither the Governor nor Groves had arrested him. He supposed it was because he had assisted in the fight, and because they were far too concerned about Will to be bothered with arresting him. **

**Groves, who happened to be standing by the door, took the liberty of answering it, only to find two of his commanding officers standing there before him. **

**"Admiral Wolfe, Captain Gillette," he said in surprise. "What brings you here?"**

**"We heard from a few other officers that Mr. Turner came here after the battle was over. Is that true?" asked the Admiral seriously.**

**"Yes it is," answered the Governor, his eyebrows furrowed. "The lad fought in the battle and jumped in front of a bullet that the pirate leader aimed at me. He has been badly injured. Doctor Sullivan is with him now."**

**"I'm afraid," said Gillette in a tone of mock sympathy. "That we must take him to the fort for questioning. Some of the pirates escaped you see, and Mr. Turner may have some information on them."**

**"What are you talking about Captain?" questioned Elizabeth in a voice of passionate anger. "Will fought bravely against those pirates to defend Port Royal! He took a bullet for my father!"**

**"We are not suggesting anything otherwise, Miss Swann," said Admiral Wolfe in a calm tone. "We just need to see if Sparrow told Mr. Turner anything about the whereabouts of these pirates, or if he passed on any information, or even if he is an ally of theirs."**

**"Jack Sparrow is not an ally of those pirates," said Elizabeth. "In any sort of fashion. In fact they are his enemy. There I have told you, you have no need to bother Will."**

**"We will still have to take him down to the fort," argued Gillette. "We need to question him further."**

**"But he is badly wounded and does not need to be moving about!" Andrew burst out. "Can you not wait?"**

**"Not when it comes to pirates like these," said the Admiral. "Pirates like Sparrow are more an annoyance, these pirates are bloodthirsty."**

**"If I may Admiral, I'm quite sure that Mr. Turner knows nothing about these pirates. And he is badly hurt. Do you really need to do this?" asked Groves. "Can you not simply take Miss Swann's word?"**

**"I'm afraid not, Lieutenant Groves," added Gillette. "Anyway, why is it that you are here?"**

**"I happened to be near the house when the battle ended, and saw the brave action that Mr. Turner took for Governor Swann. I helped get Mr. Turner inside, and was just seeing if any help was needed," he answered, leaving out the fact that he saw Jack Sparrow enter the fight, or that he was right now hiding somewhere in the Swann mansion.**

**"Must you do this?" asked the Governor. "William is a hero of the town! He needs to rest and heal."**

**"We must," said the Admiral. "Gillette feels it necessary, and considering Mr. Turner's allegiance with Sparrow, I agree."**

**At this Elizabeth would have gone at both the Admiral and Gillette if her father had not gently restrained her. "Will Turner fought for his home and saved your Governor's life and this is how you treat him? His helping Jack Sparrow is irrelevant; Captain Sparrow is not a bloodthirsty villain as these pirates were, you said it yourself! Will is good and noble, and would not ally himself with pirates such as those that attacked here tonight."**

**"Nevertheless Miss Swann, we are taking him in for questioning. That does not mean we will lock him up," responded the Admiral, trying to keep the peace.**

**At that moment Doctor Sullivan left the room where Will was, and started at seeing Admiral Wolfe and Gillette now in the room.**

**"How is Will?" asked Elizabeth, running up to him, her brown eyes filled with concern. **

**"He'll make it," said Doctor Sullivan with a smile. "It is a serious wound, but since we got to it in time it will not be fatal. We do need to be careful to keep it free of infection; the wound needs to be cleaned and the bandage changed every few hours. He will be in a good deal of pain for a few weeks, but in the end he will be all right." He gave Elizabeth a pat on the shoulder and turned to face the rest of the group.**

**"Admiral, Captain, what brings you here?" he asked, having a feeling that he already knew.**

**"We must take Mr. Turner in for questioning," stated Gillette in a matter of fact tone.**

**"I hardly think that's a good idea," said the doctor gravely. "In fact I was going to suggest to Governor Swann that Will stay in a guest room here until he heals. He does not need to be left alone while in this condition and keeping him in a jail cell is certainly not a good plan," he said. It seemed that everyone knew of Gillette's real plan except for the Admiral.**

**"We will not be locking him up," said Gillette, turning red. "There will be no more questions about it."**

**At this, Elizabeth broke from her father's grip and ran into the drawing room. She looked over to Will, whose face was pale as a ghost. He did look better though, he wasn't covered in blood and his whole abdomen was area was wrapped tightly in a stark white bandage. He smiled when he saw Elizabeth walk inside, his tired eyes lighting up.**

**"Hello Lizzie," he said softly. "See, I told you I would be all right."**

**"You're hardly what I would call all right," said Elizabeth fondly as she sat beside him. "But you will be. At least I know you aren't going to die on me."**

**"I told you I wouldn't," said Will. "I don't want to be separated from you, even in Heaven. Which is hopefully, where I would go."**

**"I don't have any doubts about it," said Elizabeth as she stroked his forehead, tears filling her eyes. She had to tell him.**

**"What's wrong," he asked worriedly. "It's all okay now."**

**"No," said Elizabeth, forcing back her tears. "Will, Gillette and the Admiral say they have to take you down for some questioning. Father and I tried to stop them, but they are adamant."**

**Will's eyes widened. "Why? I don't have any answers for them about those pirates. Jack only ever told me that he ran into them in Tortuga. Just curious, where is the scallywag?"**

**"Hiding somewhere in the mansion," said Elizabeth with a wave of her hand. "I just don't know what to do."**

**Will's reply was cut off as the door burst open, and Groves, Gillette, Admiral Wolfe, and Governor Swann came inside, shouting.**

**"Admiral, I have a say in this," shouted the Governor. "Do you forget that I am the Governor that has been appointed by King George?"**

**"This is Royal Navy business, Governor," said the Admiral. "I have no doubt that King George would agree with me when it came to this."**

**"Admiral," said Groves, who was the only one with a level head. "Can you at least wait a few days?"**

**"Not if Mr. Turner has information on these pirates!" shouted Gillette. "It would be what Norrington would have done."**

**"James Norrington," said Groves slowly. "Would not have carted off a badly injured man who just saved the Governor's life in for questioning!"**

**"What Norrington would have done does not matter any longer!" said Admiral Wolfe. "Mr. Turner, you must come with us."**

**"He can't!!" exclaimed Elizabeth. "He's hurt!!!"**

**"He can't walk that far," chimed in Andrew. **

**"We brought the carriage," protested Gillette. **

**"The sooner we do this, the sooner it will be over with," stated the Admiral. "Mr. Turner, can you stand."**

**Will locked eyes with Gillette, wanting nothing more than to tell him how he really felt about this situation, and then proceed to clock him a good one in the head. But he didn't. He was going to make this as easy for Elizabeth and for himself as possible. He had no energy to fight and he knew it would be less traumatic for Elizabeth if he didn't fight.**

**"Yes," he answered. "Surprising most everyone. He gripped the arm of the chaise lounge on which he had been laying on, shaking madly. Andrew came over to assist him, and took off his own over coat and helped Will to put it on. Groves, who was outwardly angry at the situation, helped Will out into the carriage. He knew he couldn't stop Gillette, but he could at least help Will. **

**Elizabeth, the Governor, and Andrew followed the three Naval officers outside. Elizabeth reached for Will's hand squeezed it delicately, tears now spilling down her face. **

**"It will be okay, Will," she said, trying to be encouraging. "I promise."**

**He nodded and gave her a weak smile. "It will," he said. "We just have to trust that."**

**"Good luck, William," said the Governor, and Will could have sworn he saw the glint of a tear in his eye. "Hopefully you will be back here and healing soon."**

**Will nodded and after giving a smile to Andrew, the door closed upon him. Elizabeth turned around and fell into her father's arms.**

**A/N: What is Gillette's real motive behind taking Will in for questioning? What are Elizabeth and the Governor going to do? And what is Jack going to do? I shall answer these questions over the next couple of chapters I know, I know, everything seems bleak, but it will all be all right in the end. I always have happy endings! I can promise that after all the drama is over with, that Will and Elizabeth will share all kinds of happiness. After all this section of the story is over, it will be about six months since the end of the first movie, and six months until the start of the second. So you can be assured that the next six months will be filled with wedding plans and all kinds of good things. But in the next few chapters be ready for a surprise at every turn. I'm having quite a good time making Gillette the villain, I never liked him. I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for all the reviews!! Wow, this story is going to be much longer than originally expected!**


	18. A Hidden Motive

**True Love**

**Chapter 18: A Hidden Motive**

**Will sat in the carriage silently; he was trying to think about anything except for the pain he was in. Every time the carriage hit a bump he wanted to shout out in pain, but he didn't. It did feel better now that the bullet had been removed, but it still hurt like fire, and he was weak from loss of blood. But he kept a stoic expression on his face; he refused to let Gillette know how bloody awful he was feeling. Groves was seated next to him, looking concerned. Admiral Wolfe sat across from him, looking as though he didn't quite know what to make of the situation and Gillette sat next to him, obviously trying to mask his satisfied smirk. Will looked down at his bandage that was partially hidden by Andrew's coat and noticed that it has already been partially bled through. Great, he thought, just bloody _wonderful_. It was a horrible silence, and Admiral Wolfe, who could take no more of it, spoke up.**

**"That attack was quite a bit worse than the last one, I daresay," he commented. "Many of the men were injured. I don't think we lost anyone, but we certainly came close."**

**"I think Mr. Turner here came the closest," said Groves in a voice that hardly concealed his anger at the injustice of the situation. "He bravely risked his life to save Governor Swann's; I saw the whole thing."**

**"I think we are aware of the situation, Lieutenant," said Gillette. "But Turner was not the only one injured in the fighting."**

**"No he was not," responded Groves heatedly. "But he was the only one that ran to take that bullet for the Governor!"**

**"Whose side are you on, Groves?" argued Gillette.**

**"On the side of justice!" answered Groves. "Admiral, can you not agree?"**

**"Groves, Gillette!" said the Admiral. "I will have no more of this argument. Groves I respect your opinion very much, but Gillette has a bit more experience than you do and therefore I am listening to his thoughts. And these pirates we are dealing with are not a laughing matter after what they did tonight."**

**"I don't know anything about those pirates that attacked Port Royal tonight," said Will firmly. "Believe me, if I did I would tell you. I want to bring them to justice as much as you do."**

**"I hardly think that is true," said Gillette with a scowl. "Not with your allegiance with Sparrow and your pirate like ways, Turner."**

**Will wanted to answer with some kind of smart remark, but he knew that it would make his situation with the Admiral worse, and he needed the Admiral on his side in order to escape being thrown in jail, so he answered in as calm a tone as he could muster.**

**"Jack Sparrow is not a blood thirsty villain," said Will. "These pirates however, are." He winced as pain shot through him once again. "If I did not want them brought to justice, do you honestly think I would have fought in pouring rain to bring them down?"**

**Gillette looked ready to respond, but they had arrived at the fort. The three naval officers piled out, and Will too, got out slowly. The pain hit him badly once his feet hit the ground and as much as he tried to prevent it, he nearly toppled over. But before he could hit the ground Groves caught him, and Will held onto his arm in order to walk the rest of the way to Admiral Wolfe's office. **

**"Do you see what you have done Gillette?" asked Groves scathingly. 'You are making Mr. Turner's situation worse."**

**"Be that as it may," said Gillette. "It needs to be done."**

**Groves frowned. He hated this because it was such an injustice. Will Turner had just saved Governor Swann's life, and this was how he was treated. Lieutenant Groves had always liked Will Turner; he was a good man and he had often talked with Will when taking in orders for swords. They were near the same age; Groves was only five years older than Will. His respect for Will had been increased when he took off looking for Elizabeth Swann and he had been the one that succeeded in finding her. He had admired him even more when he had helped save Sparrow. Yes Sparrow was a pirate, but Groves didn't feel he deserved to be killed; left in jail for a while perhaps, but not death. It showed that Will was a man who would fight for what he believed was right. And when Will had been victorious in winning Elizabeth's heart, Groves had also been glad. Groves himself had fancied a girl of higher class for quite some time and Will and Elizabeth's happiness gave him courage. It was true that it would be easier for Groves to court the girl he cared for than it had been for Will because he was in the Navy, but he still had a ways to go up the ranks. He had felt bad for James, that was true. James was one of his closest friends and his mentor, and seeing him lose the girl he loved had hurt Groves, but Groves knew that Will loved Elizabeth more than anyone else ever could and vice versa; he could see in the couple's eyes. And James had admitted that he would rather Elizabeth be with the man she truly loved and be happy, than be with him and be miserable; that was why he had let Will go.**

**Groves was shocked out of his reverie by Gillette's voice. Will was now sitting in a chair and Gillette was offering a chair to Admiral Wolfe and himself; clearly Gillette would be doing the questioning. Will sat across from us, looking more like a prisoner than ever. **

**"Now Turner," said Gillette in a condescending tone. "Did Sparrow tell you anything about these pirates?"**

**Will looked up, wanting to kick Gillette. There was no need to pretend that he hadn't hidden Jack so he answered honestly. "Only that he happened to run into them in Tortuga and that they gave him a bit of trouble. They didn't know he had been to Port Royal, if that's what you're wondering. They just happened by here on a chance and attacked. Everybody knows how that Port Royal is one of the wealthiest English settlements in the Caribbean."**

**"Sparrow is not an ally of theirs?" asked Gillette.**

**"No," said Will seriously. "Absolutely not."**

**"Are you just protecting Sparrow?" he asked, moving closer.**

**"Jack Sparrow is not an ally of those pirates!" said Will, his energy draining, even though his voice was rising. "He had to run from Tortuga because of them."**

**"And you did not help these pirates find Port Royal? Are you in any way allied with them?" asked Gillette, his smirk becoming obvious now.**

**Will fumed. "Why would I have fought them if I was on their side?" he questioned. "I defended my home against them. Why would I ally myself with pirates who kill innocent people? They are murderers!"**

**"Because you have recently been know to ally yourself with pirates," said Gillette his face reddening.**

**"Jack Sparrow and his crew may steal and cheat, but they do not kill innocent people," said Will. "Do you think Elizabeth would agree to marry me if she thought I'd set free a bloodthirsty villain? Do you honestly think that Governor Swann and Norrington would have let Jack Sparrow go and not go after him until a day later if he were really a threat? I know Norrington wanted to catch Jack, but if he had thought him a killer he would have gone instantly"**

**At this remark, Will felt a hand slap him so hard across the face that he was sure it would leave a bruise.**

**"Gillette!" exclaimed the Admiral.**

**"Do not talk to me about what Norrington would have done!" he yelled.**

**"He's right," said Groves quietly. "James did indeed desperately want to catch Sparrow, but he didn't think him a killer. And he wouldn't be doing this, Captain Gillette."**

**"Enough Groves," said Gillette harshly. "Admiral, I think that Turner should be jailed for the time being, until we can figure out whether or not he is withholding information."**

**The Admiral looked from Groves to Gillette, to Will a mixture of anger and regret on his face, as though he wasn't sure of what he was doing. He locked eyes with Will. "I'm sorry Mr. Turner, but for the time being I must agree. Groves, Gillette take him to the high security cell."**

**Will's eyes widened. That was the cell right next to the Admiral's office, that did not have the same sort of lock as the others. He hadn't helped build that cell. Before Groves could even touch him Gillette grabbed him by the arm and walked the few feet to the cell. He unlocked the door and pushed Will roughly inside. Will, who was still able to barely stand, had to stifle a cry of pain that he didn't want anyone to hear. It felt like some one had punched him right where the wound was, but he wasn't going to let Gillette see how much it hurt. **

**Will grasped the bars angrily, his eyes on fire. "You know I have no information on those pirates," he said in a low, harsh tone. "You also know that I am wounded and can't fight you back."**

**"Precisely," said Gillette with a smirk. He looked to see if the Admiral and Groves were out of earshot. "I've got you at your weakest. This is my revenge for you setting Sparrow free the first time and costing Norrington his job. This is also my revenge for making me look life a fool when Sparrow got away again and you got off free and clear," he said in a malicious whisper.**

**"Norrington let me go," argued Will. "He let Jack go for a day. He didn't resign from the navy because I set Jack free; he resigned because of the hurricane business! For your information, I did feel rather sorry for him. He was a good naval officer and a man of morals. We might not have agreed on everything, but I believe that you, Gillette hold a much bigger grudge towards me than Norrington did, or ever will!!"**

**"Say what you want Turner," he said shortly. "Enjoy yourself in there. And don't try to get out; your efforts will be futile."**

**With that he turned away and left and Will leaned back against the wall, putting a hand over his throbbing wound, and closing his eyes, trying to imagine he was anywhere but here.**

**Elizabeth felt as though her world has just crashed down around her. Her tears had already all been cried. The man she loved with all of her heart and soul was badly wounded and he had been carted away so that she couldn't even look after him. Andrew had left to go home; he had needed to be alone, he said. Elizabeth had only really gotten to know Andrew recently, but she liked him a lot, and knew that he and Will had been best friends since both had come to Port Royal. He was worried about Will, and he simply didn't know what to do. Governor Swann sat next to Elizabeth, staring off into nothing. She scooted up to him and placed her arms around him in an embrace as she had often done when she was a little girl. **

**"Father," she said in a soft voice. "I don't know what to do. It's been nearly two hours since they took him. I feel like something has gone wrong."**

**"I know," he said as he pulled her to him, wanting to take some of the pain away, even though he knew he couldn't. "Give me a few moments to get things together, and we will go down to the fort. I've had enough of this madness."**

**Elizabeth grinned. "Maybe her father was more like her that she thought."**

**She watched him go up the stairs, and she followed, because there was a certain something that she needed to get. Once in her room she pulled out the bag of rum; there was some bargaining she needed to do with a certain pirate captain. She looked around for a few minutes until she found him sitting downstairs by the door to the servant's quarters, his eyes closed.**

**"Jack!" she said, shaking him awake.**

**"Whot? Oh, hello Elizabeth," he said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What's happened? How is the whelp?"**

**"He's been carted off to the fort by Gillette for some questioning, or so they called it. But I'm quite sure that Gillette has some other motive," she said, her voice tense at the very mention of it.**

**"I _know_ he has," said Jack knowingly. "Is there any chance that you might give me that rum in your hand so I can get out of this place?"**

**"There is a condition attached to me giving you this rum," she said, holding it in front of his face.**

**"I thought so," he said sadly.**

**"If I give you this rum, then you must promise to help me if they've done something to Will," she said. "Rum soaked pirate though you are, you are good at getting out of tricky situations. And if Will needs us, I will need your help. Please Jack," she said her eyes desperate. **

**"Do you promise to give me all the rum and not take it away again?" he said, raising eyebrows at her.**

**"Yes," said Elizabeth with a sigh.**

**"Fine," he said taking the rum and shaking her hand. "The men might mutiny if I come back without the rum, and besides, it might not be the brightest of ideas to try and leave now with navy crawling all over the place. Where should I go?"**

**"Hide in the extra bedroom at the smithy," said Elizabeth. It should be unlocked because we ran out in such a hurry. Just stay there until I come. I don't know if it will be two hours or two days."**

**"What am I supposed to eat?" asked Jack. "What am I supposed to do?"**

**"Will has some things to eat there somewhere," she said. "And I'm sure you can entertain yourself. And if you aren't there when I come, Jack Sparrow…."**

**"Easy, easy, love. I'll be there. At least I have me rum…." He grumbled.**

**With that he slipped out the back of the house and crept quietly to the smithy. Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest furiously and she felt as though her life was spinning quickly out of control. She and Will had been so happy and everything had just gotten completely comfortable, and then this had happened. She offered a prayer to God that Will would get out of this safely and that their world would be set right again. She heard her father coming back down the stairs, his coat now on. **

**"Do you want to change Elizabeth?" he asked, eyeing Will's old clothes that she donned when she and Will had been sparring in earlier. **

**"No father, I'd rather not waste the time. You know how long it takes for me to get dressed," she said, wondering if he was coming to the wrong conclusion about why she was wearing these clothes. "I was wearing these when I was sparring with Will, so that I didn't dirty my dress, or trip or anything."**

**"One could hardly swordfight in a dress," he said kindly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know if I can fix this Elizabeth, but I'm going to try."**

**"I know," said Elizabeth as she looked into his hazel eyes. **

**The carriage ride to the fort was fast and nearly completely silent. Elizabeth had never quite seen her father this way; he seemed completely dumbfounded that Will had saved his life. Elizabeth wasn't surprised at all; that was just how Will was. The Governor kept his arm wrapped around Elizabeth the whole way, noticing that she was shaking like a leaf from trying to repress her powerful feelings. Once the driver reached the fort, the carriage had barely stopped before Elizabeth had jumped out, her loose blonde hair blowing about in the nighttime wind. It had to have been past midnight; it was so dark that none of the stars were even out, and the only light that shone was the crescent moon. Governor Swann rapidly followed his daughter quickened footsteps into the inside of the fort, which was nearly empty. She made her way to Admiral Wolfe's office, where she could hear three angry voices.**

**She burst in without knocking, her father close behind her. "Where is Will?" she questioned, her voice a mixture of pleading and anger.**

**The three men instantly stopped shouting at seeing the livid look on her face.**

**"We are holding him indefinitely," said Gillette in an unfeeling tone. "We believe he is withholding information."**

**"_You_ think he is," mumbled Groves. "I do not, and Admiral Wolfe seems unsure."**

**"You can't keep him here!!" exclaimed Elizabeth, her entire body shaking with fury and worry. "I…I won't let you!"**

**"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do until we get to the bottom of this, Miss Swann," responded the Admiral, his voice tinged with regret. "But I will allow you to visit your fiancé."**

**"Can we not make a bargain Admiral Wolfe?" asked Governor Swann. "I do have a say in this, you know."**

**"Yes Governor Swann, you do," admitted the Admiral tiredly. "But when it comes to matters dealing with pirates, the Royal Navy has the first say. I have been charged to deal with piracy, and I am not sure if Mr. Turner is withholding information about those pirates that attacked here tonight. So at least for the next few days, we will keep him here."**

**"But he's hurt!" said Elizabeth. "He won't be well taken care of here, it isn't possible!"**

**"We will do the best we can, Miss Swann," said the Admiral. "I don't have any intention of letting Mr. Turner die. I realize that he was hurt in an act of bravery, but that does not put aside the fact that he may know more about these pirates."**

**"He doesn't know anymore than what he told you," she said, her voice becoming even more furious. "If he did, he would tell you. Captain Gillette is feeding you false ideas Admiral, because he has a grudge against my fiancé!" **

**Everyone went dead silent for a moment, until Admiral Wolfe spoke. "That will be quite enough. Miss Swann, you may go and visit William if you wish. He is in the high security cell right outside my office.**

**"You have him in the high security cell!" exclaimed Governor Swann. "That is for dangerous criminals!"**

**"We only put him in there because he knows how to escape those other cells; he did help build them after all," said the Admiral.**

**"And because you, Miss Swann know how to get him out of those cells," said Gillette in a rude tone.**

**The Admiral gave him a look and he backed down. No one talked to the governor's daughter like that, especially not in front of the governor himself. Governor Swann was a powerful man, and Admiral Wolfe did not want to anger him even more.**

**Elizabeth gave the group one last glare before going out the door and towards the cell, her vision blurred with hot tears. Two guards were guarding the cell and they looked at her sadly, as though they didn't agree with this either.**

**"I'm afraid you can't be here Miss Swann," said one. **

**"I think you'll find I can," said Elizabeth firmly holding her ground. "Admiral Wolfe said that I could."**

**They nodded and stepped aside allowing her to kneel down by the bars. Will appeared to have fallen into a light sleep. There was not the normal peaceful expression on his face that many have when they are sleeping; it rather looked like he was having a dream and there was a frown on his face. **

**'Will," she said gently. "Will, wake up, it's me, Elizabeth."**

**Will's eyes fluttered open and they lit up at the sight of her. "Elizabeth, why are you here?"**

**"Father and I came to see why you had not come back. And we came to find out what had happened, only to find you here. Oh, Will I cannot stand to have you here, I simply can't stand it!" said Elizabeth, her face flushed. "It's the worst injustice I've ever seen!"**

**"Indeed it is," said Governor Swann, coming up behind them. He knelt down next to the cell in an uncharacteristic fashion, and looked at his future son in law, who was sitting up against the wall and trying to smile. "I know I've been hard on you Will," he said truthfully. "But I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. It was one of the bravest actions I have ever seen taken, and I can promise that we will get you out of here."**

**"Thank you Governor Swann," said Will with a half smile. He involuntarily shivered, the cold night wind getting to him.**

**"Father," said Elizabeth. "Could you go home and retrieve some blankets? It's dreadful in here."**

**"Yes, of course. I shall return shortly," he said as he put his hat on his head and took his leave.**

**Elizabeth nodded and sat next to the cell, taking Will's hand in hers as both feel into slumber.**

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I know this chapter seems bleak, but things always get worse before they get better, it makes the happy ending much more looked forward too. And anyway, this story is only about halfway done, so look forward to good things for our favorite couple! But in the meantime Will, Elizabeth, Jack, Governor Swann, and the others must find a way to get out of this sticky situation, and undo Gillette's evil scheme! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	19. A Plan

**True Love**

**Chapter 19: **

**Elizabeth Swann woke with a start on the following morning. She was in her own bed, and she hadn't remembered ever falling asleep there. Just as she sat up however, she heard Estrella enter.**

**"Estrella," said Elizabeth slowly, in an unsure voice. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember is talking to Will at the jail and falling asleep."**

**"Your father carried you back and put you in your bed," said Estrella with a smile. "He brought Will those blankets and then brought you back. You were so tired you didn't even move a muscle."**

**Elizabeth's heart sank and all the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. "Here I am sleeping in my own comfortable feather bed while Will had to sleep in a cold jail cell! I still cannot believe that Gillette coerced Admiral Wolfe into it! That man is wretched!"**

**Estrella nodded. "That is too true. I was quite surprised when your father told me the dreadful news. By the way, he told me to tell you that he went into town to talk to Admiral Wolfe; but what good it will do I don't know."**

**"I've got to get down there to check on Will," said Elizabeth. "I don't give a care if they try and kick me out; I'll sit with him all day." Elizabeth suddenly remembered that Jack was still at the smithy. She would go and check on Will first and foremost, and then would dash to the smithy to make sure Jack was still there before going back to the fort.**

**Estrella helped Elizabeth quickly wash and check on her little wound from the previous night's battle. She dressed in simple summer dress and Estrella swept half of her hair up, leaving the rest of it to fall upon her shoulders. Elizabeth picked up the set of Will's old clothes that she had been wearing the night before and held them to her nose; they still smelled like him. She spotted the shell necklace that Will had bought her a few months ago and put it on. She needed every reminder of him possible to remain strong in this time. She had to do so, in order to fight for the freedom that he so deserved. She had hardly had time to thank him profusely for saving her beloved father's life. She wanted to take him into her arms and embrace him and kiss him and tell him that she had never seen anything so noble and selfless. But she could not, because Gillette had stowed him behind bars in a cold and awful jail cell.**

**She bid Estrella goodbye, and left the house on foot. Once she reached town however, she got stopped by all kinds of different people, ranging from aristocrats, to soldiers, to merchants, to common townspeople, all telling her the same thing; that they were angry that Will had been arrested. None of them seemed to care about the fact that he had helped Jack Sparrow, even the ones that had not been happy about it the first time. They had all heard about, and many had seen him fight in the battle and had seen what he had done for Governor Swann. **

**Elizabeth walked to the jail with a bigger hope in her heart. Perhaps the dismal public opinion would help to free Will. The last thing the navy needed was the people to be against them. She entered the jail and the guards at the entrance did not protest; they knew why she was there. She made her way directly to Will's cell and found him sitting up against the wall, his eyes closed. Elizabeth wondered if he was sleeping or if he was just bored.**

**"Will," she said, and his brown eyes popped open. "Good morning love," she said sadly. "How are you?"**

**"It could be worse," he said. "They haven't come to bother me, but on the other hand, I think this wound is getting worse."**

**Elizabeth frowned. "Let me see it Will," she said gently.**

**"Don't worry about it Elizabeth," he answered, trying to wave her off. "I'm sure it's fine."**

**"And I'm sure that it's not," she said firmly. "Please let me see it."**

**Will relented, not able to resist her plea. He slid off the jacket that Andrew had lent him and Elizabeth gasped. The bandage was completely bled through and it was tinged with green; it was infected. "Will, this wound is infected because the bandage hasn't been changed!! I have to go find Doctor Sullivan."**

**She turned to go but he grabbed her hand and held her back. "They won't let him in. He tried to come in earlier and Gillette was guarding the cell and wouldn't let him in."**

**"That's Gillette," said Elizabeth, "But he is out at the docks right now. I think Lieutenant Groves is in his office. I'll be right back Will." She squeezed his hand and went off to find the doctor. **

**Will leaned back against the wall, the pain coursing through him. He didn't want to let on to Elizabeth because she was worried enough already, but this wound was hurting worse than ever; he had hardly slept a wink last night. He still couldn't believe this had happened. Everything had been so right, and now it was just so wrong. Elizabeth returned quickly, Doctor Sullivan at her side. **

**"Hello there William," said Doctor Sullivan kindly. "Miss Swann tells me that I might be able to help you. I'm sorry you're in this situation."**

**Will nodded, and Elizabeth went to knock on the door of Theodore Groves' office.**

**"Come in," he called. "Miss Swann," he said, surprised. "Is there anything I can do for you?"**

**"Will's wound is infected and Gillette refused to let the doctor in earlier today. Did he happen to leave the key with you?"**

**"He did," answered Groves. "I'll let the doctor in. Gillette may be angry, but Admiral Wolfe can't protest."**

**He rose and went to unlock the cell. Doctor Sullivan walked inside and began to examine Will. He took off the bandage and put some ointment on it. Elizabeth had to fight not to look away; the wound looked much worse than it had before. He delicately rewrapped it and shook his head. "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible Mr. Turner."**

**"I tried to convince the Admiral this morning," said Groves. "But he still thinks Mr. Turner is withholding information. I know he isn't."**

**The group heard a pair of rapidly approaching footsteps and Gillette appeared before them. "What is going on?" he asked, appalled. "Doctor Sullivan I told you that you couldn't come in!"**

**"Captain," said Groves. "Mr. Turner's wound is badly infected. He needed a doctor and I thought that Admiral Wolfe would agree with me."**

**With that Gillette took the key from Groves and locked the cell shut with a sickening clang. Elizabeth fumed.**

**"How can you do this? Will is a hero and he is wounded and this is dangerous. He is getting worse!" she said, her voice furious. "Mark my words, my father will find a way to get Will out and fight this injustice."**

**"Miss Swann, your father may have given your dear fiancé clemency before, but he cannot this time," he said in a mean tone. "You are just a governor's daughter used to getting what you want!"**

**"And you are just a scoundrel with no soul!!" she exclaimed. "If my father does not find a way to get Will out, I will."**

**"Whatever you say, Miss Swann. The Admiral has requested that I take Turner into his office for more questioning." With that he unlocked the cell and grabbed Will.**

**"You will not be able to keep this up forever Gillette," said Will harshly. "I know nothing more than I have told you. Admiral Wolfe will realize that sooner of later."**

**"We shall see," said Gillette evenly. **

**"The townspeople do not agree with this," said Elizabeth. "You will lose respect if you continue this."**

**Gillette did not answer but merely slammed the door of Admiral's office behind him. Groves tried to give Elizabeth a smile and followed him inside. Doctor Sullivan turned to her. "I really hope this all turns out all right Miss Swann. If they let me, I'll come back later."**

**"Thank you doctor," said Elizabeth. "I shall see you later."**

**With that he turned and left, leaving Elizabeth alone. She went and stood by the door, trying to hear what was being said.**

**"I don't know where the pirates make berth," said Will wearily. "I only know that Jack Sparrow said they ran him off from Tortuga and that they are ruthless villains. He said that they are not well liked in the pirate world."**

**"You must know where the ones who escaped went too," came Gillette's voice. "You were fighting the pirate captain! He must have told you something! Or are you their ally?"**

**"I was fighting the pirate, it's not like I was chatting with him!" said Will angrily. "And I've told you I'm not their ally."**

**"Likely story," said Gillette. "After you allied yourself with Sparrow I wouldn't put anything past you."**

**"Sparrow isn't a killer, and he is their enemy. If I helped Sparrow, why would help his enemy!" said Will. "You aren't making any sense."**

**Gillette didn't answer and Elizabeth heard the Admiral's voice. **

**"That's enough Gillette. Put Mr. Turner back in the cell, he's looking rather ill. Make sure he gets some food and water," said the Admiral in an irritated tone. **

**The door opened and Will came out, his face looking paler than ever. Gillette put him back in the cell and locked it, not acknowledging Elizabeth. He walked out of the jail in a huff. Elizabeth went and sat next to the cell.**

**Will smiled at her, and Elizabeth could see the purple under his eyes. The sight of him nearly broke her heart into a million pieces. **

**"You look beautiful," he said tiredly. "Your presence calms me."**

**"Oh Will," she said, tears flowing down her face. "I want to get you out of here. I want you to get a chance to heal. I love you."**

**"I love you too," said Will sincerely. "We will find a way out of this, we just have to trust."**

**"I wish I had your optimism," said Elizabeth as she kissed his cheek. The couple heard footsteps and saw the haggard face of Governor Swann enter. **

**"I though I might find you here Elizabeth," he said with a slight smile. "How are you Will?"**

**"I could be better," said Will in an attempt to joke. "The wound has become infected."**

**"Blast!!" said the Governor, his voice tinged with anger. **

**At hearing Governor Swann's voice, Admiral Wolfe came out of his office. "Admiral, William's wound has become infected. I demand that we come to a negotiation!"**

**"I was going to suggest something of that nature. Gillette, Groves, and I will come over to your house this evening, to talk. Does that sound reasonable?" said the Admiral.**

**"Yes," said Governor Swann. "We shall see you then."**

**"In the meantime I must ask you to leave," said the Admiral. **

**"But," said Elizabeth. "I want to stay with Will."**

**"Miss Swann," said the Admiral calmly. "We will discuss it this evening. In the meantime I do not need any more disturbances this afternoon."**

**Elizabeth wanted to protest, but in order to have any chance of them letting Will go, she relented. **

**"I'll be back Will," she said as she kissed his forehead. "Whatever happens." **

**"I know," he said. With that, he wrapped one of the blankets that Governor Swann had brought him and put his head on a pillow that the had also been brought. **

**Elizabeth followed her father outside. "I'll meet you at the house in a few minutes," said Elizabeth softly. **

**"All right," said Governor Swann, not questioning her. He made his way towards the Swann mansion. And Elizabeth made her way to the smithy. She opened the front door and called out Jack's name.**

**"Jack!! Jack Sparrow!!" she called. "Are you here?"**

**"Aye!! Elizabeth it that you?" he called out.**

**"Yes," answered Elizabeth as Jack made his way from the little apartment to the actual smithy. **

**"I thought you might not ever come!" exclaimed the pirate captain. "What's been goin on! I wanted to go and see, but the place is crawlin with navy!"**

**Elizabeth sighed, her face creased with worry. "Gillette has managed to get Will thrown in jail, and he's been there ever since they took him in for questioning. They are coming to the house tonight to discuss a negotiation, but who knows what could happen? And Will is getting worse; his wound in badly infected."**

**Jack stared for a second, his eyes wide. He then silently handed the bottle of rum in his hand out to Elizabeth. She looked at it surprised that she was actually tempted, but declined.**

**"No thank you," she said, wrinkling her nose.**

**"Just thought I'd offer," he said, taking a swig himself. "What story has Gillette made up to get the whelp thrown in jail?"**

**"He's told Admiral Wolfe that Will is withholding information about those pirates that attacked here," said Elizabeth, shaking her head. "But he obviously isn't. He's told them everything he knows."**

**"I don't even know much about them, and if I don't know then nobody does." said Jack. "I don't even know where they're from or anything. Why don't you just pull the trick you did last time and get him out yourself, missy?"**

**"I can't. They've put him the high security cell. No pistol of Will's will get that lock off. And it's always guarded. The Admiral would hear it if I tried any other way," answered Elizabeth, hopelessness in her tone.**

**"You two are always gettin into trouble!" declared Jack. "Always running about trying to rescue each other all the time. Once one of ya is out of danger, then the other gets into it! Then you have to go and rescue each other again!"**

**"Will and I do that because we love each other. And you've only a bit of an idea how hard we have had to work to be together. We aren't going to let anyone tear us apart," said Elizabeth. "And besides, Jack Sparrow, you're one to talk about getting into trouble," she remarked with raised eyebrows.**

**"True," admitted Jack. "Love, when can I get out of here?"**

**"As soon as Will is free," said Elizabeth. "Remember our deal? And besides, I'm sure I'll need your help to get him out."**

**"All right, all right," said Jack with a wave of his hand.**

**'I'd better be getting to the house," said Elizabeth. "The Admiral and that fool Gillette will be there soon. I just wanted to check in on you."**

**"Aye," said Jack as he waved goodbye with a grin.**

**Elizabeth closed the door of the smithy and walked rapidly towards her home. It seemed as though her heart hadn't stopped hammering since all this business began. She felt sick. If the Admiral wouldn't let Will free; she just wouldn't think about that. She didn't care if she had to somehow get him out herself and then flee Port Royal. She would do it if it came to that; she just hoped that it didn't. There was no avoiding it, Will was getting worse and he had to get out of that jail cell.**

**-------**

**Jack Sparrow wanted and needed to get out of Port Royal, and if the only way to accomplish that without getting slapped by Elizabeth or getting caught by the navy was to devise a plan to get Will out of jail then he would do it. Will had saved his life after all, and if his plan worked they would be square. He rummaged through Will's closet and found an old black cloak and put it on to disguise himself. During his earlier boredom he had seen that Gillette and the Admiral had gone down to the docks; Groves he noticed had not, and that was part of his plan. He wrapped the cloak about him and slipped out the back of the smithy and darted towards the fort. Once he reached the jail he slipped inside past the guard, who was, as usual, asleep. **

**He neared the offices, and spotted William in the high security cell by the Admiral's office. He was sitting up right, staring off into nothingness. The boy really did look ill. He bent down next to the cell and moved the cloak so that Will could see his face.**

**"Hello Will," said Jack heartily. **

**"Jack!" exclaimed Will in a whisper. "What are you doing out of the smithy? You could be caught; the navy is everywhere."**

**"Mate," said Jack in a matter of fact tone. "I'm here with a plan to get you out of here, and a plan to get me out of this place. It's a bit tricky, but it'll work."**

**"I'm not surprised," said Will with a slight smile. "Just don't do anything stupid."**

**"Hey, that's my line," said Jack with a grin. "Your bonny lass is awfully upset, you know. You two should really stop getting yourselves into these situations."**

**Will rolled his eyes. "Like us getting into these situations never has anything to do with you."**

**"Good point," said Jack. With that, he went and knocked on Groves' door and was bid to enter.**

**Will raised his eyebrows as Jack walked inside and mouthed a silent, "be careful."**

**"How may I help you?" questioned Groves, giving the cloaked Jack a bewildered look.**

**Jack swept off the cloak and bowed. **

**"Sparrow!!" said Groves, taken aback. "Give me one good reason why I should not arrest you!" **

**"Because," said Jack simply. "I know you want to help out dear William and Lizzie, and I have a way to do that without you getting caught."**

**Groves eyed him warily. He had mixed feelings towards Jack Sparrow; on one hand he in part blamed him for Norrington's resignation, but on the other hand, though he was a scallywag through and through, he was on Will and Elizabeth's side. "And how is that?"**

**"Simple," stated Jack with an exuberant wave of his hand. "You give me that key, I then give it to Elizabeth. She will claim that she stole it out of your office, and you won't lose your job. What she does with the key is her concern after she gets it; whether she gets Will out or locks herself in, or what have you."**

**"Does Elizabeth know of your plan?" asked Groves, already knowing the answer.**

**"No," answered Jack. "But I'll fill her in. Now, what do you say?"**

**Groves sighed, unsure. "I should really arrest you Sparrow."**

**"Do you want to help the lovebirds or what?" questioned Jack. "I won't tell your superiors that you helped Will and Elizabeth if you don't arrest me. Deal?"**

**Groves hesitated and thought of what James would have done. This probably wouldn't be it, but his friend had always told him to do what he thought was right. "Deal," said Groves as he shook Jack's hand. "Here you go." He said as he tossed him the key. **

**"Perfect," responded Jack and he wrapped the cloak back around him. "Good doing business with you mate."**

**Jack walked out of the office, jingling the key. "Got it," he said as he passed Will's cell. **

**Will shook his head wearily and chuckled. "I don't know how you do it, Jack? What's the plan?"**

**"I take this to Elizabeth," said Jack nonchalantly. "And she'll come here, claiming to have stolen it out of Groves' office. The next step is up to her."**

**"Good luck with that," said Will.**

**"And good luck with _that_," said Jack, pointing to Will's wound. **

**With that, Jack winked at Will and walked out of the jail towards the Swann mansion.**

**A/N: Hey everyone!! See, I told you that everything would start to work out eventually. So what exactly is the rest of the plan? Well, you'll just have to wait and find out!! I'll try to update soon! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it! Long live WE!!!**


	20. Resolution

True Love

Chapter 20: Resolution

Elizabeth had been on the way to her home when she had a sudden inclination to stop at the private spot on the beach that she and Will so often shared. She went and sat against a palm tree and stared out into the water, feeling calmer that she had in days. She closed her eyes and offered a prayer to God that everything would be all right. She prayed harder than she had ever remembered praying. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Amelia standing there, her face concerned.

"Elizabeth are you all right?" she questioned, coming to sit next to her dear friend. "You look so defeated."

Elizabeth looked at her friend with a weary smile. "I feel that way Amelia, I do, but I _refuse_ to let it overcome me. We will get out of this predicament. I just want Will and me to be able to live in peace together, and not have anything else get in the way. I love him so much Amelia, that when I think of him my heart just overflows with emotion."

"I know," said Amelia simply. "And that's how I know you two will find a way out of this. It will be right in the end, you'll see."

Elizabeth nodded. "How is Andrew faring?"

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "He's not doing to well. He's spent the entire day sitting at the tailor's shop, hardly able to concentrate on his work. He went to see Will this morning, but Captain Gillette wouldn't let him in."

"That scoundrel," said Elizabeth angrily. "I know Will would have liked to see Andrew. Admiral Wolfe, Gillette, and Groves are coming over to the house tonight to discuss Will's release. But Gillette has poisoned Admiral's Wolfe's mind, so I don't know how well it will go."

"Hopefully it will go well. I meant to come and find you earlier Elizabeth, but what with the battle and Will getting hurt and thrown in jail there hasn't been an opportunity. But Andrew filled me in on everything. That battle was quite frightening wasn't it?" asked Amelia.

"It was," admitted Elizabeth. "But it felt so much better to be actually fighting than to be just standing by. I didn't feel so helpless. I was so shocked when that pirate shot at my father, and I was frozen when Will ran to stop the bullet. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank him enough."

"People are talking about it all over town," remarked Amelia. "My father was furious when he found out about them locking Will up. It seems that everyone has forgotten about the pirate incident and realized what a good man Will is, especially after he saved your father. It seems the town is on your side. Speaking of pirates, Andrew said that Jack Sparrow is back in Port Royal."

"He is," said Elizabeth. "But I made a deal with him; I gave him back his rum and in return he promised to help me get Will out of that wretched place. So tell me Amelia," said Elizabeth curiously. "What is going on between you and Andrew?"

"We're courting," answered Amelia, blushing. "We just decided right before the pirates attacked, actually. But it's been so hectic that I haven't been able to tell you. My father is not incredibly pleased, but he said he would give Andrew a chance. He watched how your father gave Will a chance, and so he said he would see how it went."

"That's wonderful Amelia," said Elizabeth, giving her raven haired friend a hug. She cast a glance up at the sun, and saw that it was starting to set behind the trees. "I'd best get going, or I'll be late. And this certainly is _not_ something I desire to be late for."

Amelia nodded and gave her friend one more tight embrace. But when the two women turned around to go they were met by a most unexpected face; Jack Sparrow.

"Jack!!" cried out Elizabeth. "What are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

"Number one, I'm here keeping my part of the deal," he said as he held out the key to a shocked Elizabeth. "As to your second question, I'm a pirate love; I'm just good like that."

Elizabeth slowly took the key. "How did you get this key?"

"Easy," responded Jack. "I disguised myself and went into the jail. I made sure that William knew it was me and then once I slipped into Groves' office I took off my disguise."

Both Elizabeth's and Amelia's mouths dropped open. "But… he didn't arrest you?" questioned Elizabeth. "Why?"

"I knew he wanted to help you two out," said Jack with a grin. "So I told him that if he refrained from arresting me that I wouldn't tell his superiors that he gave me the key."

Elizabeth smiled. "I always knew that Groves was a good man. For once Jack, I can say that that was a brilliant plan. What next?"

"That, my dear, is up to you," answered Jack with a grin. "One hitch though, you have to tell Admiral Wolfe and _darling_ Gillette that you stole the key from Groves' office."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, but in perspective that really was not that large of a problem. "All right," she said, her eyes lighting up suddenly. "I have a plan that will surely make them set Will free. But what are you going to do, Jack?"

"I'm going to wait until it is completely dark before I try to leave here. Me crew is probably wondering where I've gotten to. So in the meantime, I think I'll see how this all turns out."

"Jack," reprimanded Elizabeth seriously. "You could be caught."

"I won't get caught, love," said Jack nonchalantly. "Now are we going to get William or not?"

Amelia considered Elizabeth warily for a moment. "Elizabeth…just what is your plan?"

"I'm going to go to the jail and lock myself in the cell. This is the only key they have for that cell, so they can't take me out. I will not come out until they promise to set Will free. Father won't stand for me to be in there, and I don't think the Admiral will either because he won't want to upset father," said Elizabeth in a rush. "I just hope it works."

"What about the meeting with the Admiral?" questioned Amelia with a slight frown. "Are you going to go?"

"No," said Elizabeth slyly. "If I don't go they'll come looking for me."

"Sounds like a plan," piped up Jack as he swept on the cloak again. "Let's go!"

"I'll go alert Andrew to tell him what is going on," said Amelia as she gave Elizabeth a hug. "Be careful."

"I will," said Elizabeth reassuringly. "Don't fret."

With that she and Jack walked towards the jail, the sun setting behind them. Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest; she only hoped this worked, and if it didn't she didn't know what she would do. Once inside the jail, Jack winked and hid in the dark corner, unrecognizable.

"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Will hoarsely. "Did Jack tell you what was going on? Did he give you the key?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth with a slight smile as she unlocked the cell. Will started to get up, but Elizabeth stopped him. She walked into the cell and closed the door, reached her hand around and locked it shut.

"What are you doing?" asked Will incredulously. "Have you lost your mind, love?"

"No, Will don't be silly," responded Elizabeth as she sat down next to him. "I won't leave this cell nor give them the key until they promise to let you go free."

"Elizabeth," said Will in a serious tone. "I can't let you do that. I'd much rather there just be one of us in here, not both. I couldn't stand to see you in this cold cell behind these bars."

"You would do it for me if I were in your situation. Will, you've saved my life and you've saved my father's life, just let me take care of you this time," she said in a gentle but firm tone. "Don't be so stubborn."

"You are one to talk about being stubborn, Lizzie," he said with a slight smirk. "But if you insist on doing this, I won't stop you."

"I thought you'd see it my way," she said. Will smiled at her but gasped as pain shot through him. He bit his lip, trying to conceal the pain.

Elizabeth moved close to him, and pulled him into her arms as he had so often done for her over the past months. His head rested in her lap and she stroked his face, trying to soothe him.

"I hate feeling this way Elizabeth," he said softly. "I hate feeling so helpless."

"I know," said Elizabeth sadly. "But you won't feel this way forever. If I could take some of this pain away, I would."

"I know," said Will, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of her voice.

"Hey!" whispered Jack from his disguised position around the corner. "I hear footsteps, I think they're coming."

Indeed he was right. Just as he said this, the three figures of Admiral Wolfe, Gillette, Groves, and Governor Swann entered the jail, their eyes widening at the sight of Elizabeth inside the cell.

"Elizabeth!!" said Governor Swann. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm trying to take care of Will," she said simply.

"How, may I ask, did you get in there?" asked Admiral Wolfe with a frown.

"I took the key from where Gillette had left it on Groves' desk," said Elizabeth in a matter of fact tone as she cast a glance at the good officer, who had to suppress a grin.

"Give us the key Miss Swann," said Gillette. "Now."

"Not until you let Will go free," said Elizabeth in a voice that left no room for argument. "I will not give you this key until you let him go, nor will I come out of this cell."

"Now Miss Swann be reasonable," argued Admiral Wolfe. "There is no need for you to be in there."

"I feel I am being perfectly reasonable," stated Elizabeth calmly. "And there is a need for me to be in here; the man I love is being unjustly imprisoned."

"It is hardly unjust!" called out Gillette.

"Admiral Wolfe," said the Governor in a grave tone, "William is badly hurt and has been through quite enough. I will not have my daughter in that cell. Please let us stop this nonsense."

Admiral Wolfe sighed. "Perhaps you are right Governor. Miss Swann, please give me the key and Mr. Turner may go free."

Elizabeth gave a smile and could have sworn that she heard a chuckle coming from the corner where Jack hid. She handed the Admiral the key and the door came open, and to Will and Elizabeth, it was the sound of sweet freedom.

"But Admiral Wolfe," protested Gillette, his face reddening. "Turner…."

"No buts Captain," said the Admiral wearily. "I honestly believe that what Mr. Turner has told us is the truth. I appreciate your precaution, but we must not forget that Mr. Turner saved Governor Swann's life. You should really get some rest Gillette; we set sail to find those wretched villains who attacked us at dawn."

Will was now standing up and walking out the cell. He stuck out his hand to the Admiral, who though surprised, shook it firmly. "Thank you Admiral Wolfe," said Will. "I appreciate you acknowledging that I was telling the truth."

"I'm sorry for the trouble Mr. Turner," he admitted. "I wish you a speedy recovery."

Will nodded and gave a tired smile. He wanted to walk out to the carriage on his own, but the pain shot through him as he walked and Groves and Governor Swann each grabbed an arm and helped him inside. Elizabeth climbed in beside him, and Groves got in as well, just in case any help was needed once they got the Swann home. Will has cast a glance towards the corner where Jack had been hiding as he had walked out of the jail, and has seen the pirate captain slip out the back, and wondered where he was headed. As the door to the carriage was closed Gillette shot Will a scathing look. Will wanted to return the look, but decided not to stoop to Gillette's level, so he merely raised his eyebrows in amusement, which seemed to anger Gillette even more. The next thing he knew the horses hoofs were pounding on the gravel as they set off toward the mansion.

Will felt dizzy; it seemed that all the pain that he had forced himself to hold back was coming at him full force. He was shaking like a leaf and was freezing despite the Caribbean heat. He bit his lip, trying not to let anyone see. Elizabeth however, noticed instantly; it was as though she was perfectly in tune to him.

"Will, what's wrong?" she questioned, her light brown eyes wide with concern.

"Nothing," said Will quickly. "I'm fine."

"You're as pale as a ghost!" she exclaimed as she felt his forehead. "And you're burning with fever!"

Governor Swann frowned and called to the driver to speed up if possible.

"Don't worry William," he said in a kind but worried tone. "Just hang on for a few more minutes."

"If you would like we could stop the carriage and I'll run for Doctor Sullivan," suggested Groves wanting to help.

"That sound like a good idea," said Governor Swann. With that the driver stopped momentarily and Groves leapt out and set off running towards the good doctor's office. The carriage started up again and Elizabeth took her handkerchief out of her dress and dabbed away at the sweat beads gathering on Will's forehead. Will hardly knew what to do with himself in this situation. The only person who had ever taken care of him was his mother, and she had died when he was a child. After that he had always more or less taken care of himself. Yes, Mr. Brown had given him medicine and such when he was sick after having come to Port Royal, but no one had held him this way since his mother had died. He smiled up at Elizabeth, who smiled back, tears filling her eyes again.

"I'll have something to say to Admiral Wolfe about this," he heard Governor Swann say. "Gillette denied you medical care Will, and that is the reason for this. I'm infuriated!!"

"I appreciate your concern Governor Swann," responded Will sincerely.

"Well of course I'm concerned!! You saved my life and you are the future husband of my daughter!" answered Governor Swann.

Elizabeth was a bit taken aback; she had never seen her father quite so irritated at a naval officer; he had always gotten along with them quite well, especially Norrington. She took Will's hand and squeezed it tenderly. After a few minutes they arrived at the house and Will, who insisted on walking, was helped inside by Elizabeth and Governor Swann. They took him to one of the guest bedrooms, and it took a few minutes to get up the stairs. Just a few moments later, Groves arrived with Doctor Sullivan. Once again the good doctor had everyone else leave the room while he tended to Will.

"You are quite a sight to see Mr. Turner," joked the doctor, trying to lighten the mood. "But I am at least glad to see that you are out of that jail."

Will chuckled. "So am I."

Doctor Sullivan carefully removed the bandage to reveal a nastily infected wound, which he proceeded to clean and medicate before delicately wrapping it up again.

"Is that going to be all right?" asked Will, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Luckily it will be," answered the doctor. "We managed to catch it before the infection spread to the rest of your system. It's isolated right here in the bullet wound. But it has still caused you have quite a high fever. You will require a significant amount of rest before you may go back to your daily activities, but you will be fine."

Will let out a sigh of relief. "That is good to know."

Doctor Sullivan laughed. "It is. You're quite a brave one."

"Thank you," said Will as he was finally able to lay back. "Thank you for all of your help."

"You are quite welcome," responded the doctor with a smile. "I shall see you tomorrow," he said before closing the door to go out to a worried Elizabeth, Governor, and Groves.

"How is he?" asked Elizabeth instantly, her brown eyes wide.

"He'll be all right," said Doctor Sullivan reassuringly. "He will be in a significant amount of pain for a while, but I've given him medication for the wound and to bring down the fever and the infection. It will take several weeks, but never fear Miss Swann, Mr. Turner will be fine."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged the doctor. "Thank you so much, Doctor Sullivan."

"You're quite welcome. Now there is the issue of where Mr. Turner will be staying. I don't think that it is a good idea for him to be staying by himself in his rooms at the smithy in his condition," he said worriedly.

"There is no problem," said Governor Swann. "William will stay here until he is completely healed. He can stay in the bedroom where he is right now."

"Well, it's settled then," said the doctor with a smile. "I shall see you all tomorrow."

With that he was out the door and Elizabeth, Governor Swann, and Groves went in to see Will. Elizabeth ran inside and gently hugged Will, so very glad that all had turned out right. He hugged her back, feeling so very comforted in her embrace.

"Hey there," he said in a gentle tone. "See, I told you I would be all right."

"Oh Will," she said with a teary smile. "I'm so glad you are okay, but I couldn't help but worry."

He tenderly held her hand loosely in his as he addressed Governor Swann. "I'm sorry to be such a trouble sir. I'll try to get back to health fast."

Governor Swann shook his head and took a seat next to Elizabeth on the bed. "Listen to me William," he said with all sincerity. "First you risked everything to save my Elizabeth, then you saved my life. You made it so my daughter knew how to defend herself which I'm sure helped out a great deal during that awful battle. You are a hero Will; take as long as you need to heal. In fact I will not let you leave this house until you are completely well."

Will chuckled slightly and put out his hand to shake Governor Swann's. "Thank you very much Governor Swann," he said as Weatherby shook his hand.

"You are quite welcome. Well excuse this old man, but I must get to bed. I shall see you all in the morning," he said as he waved goodbye to Groves and Will, and gave Elizabeth a sweet kiss on the top of her head. He closed the door behind him and Groves turned to the couple.

"I am glad that you got out of that jail Mr. Turner," said Groves kindly. "That was a horrible injustice."

"Thank you so much for your help Lieutenant," said Will, his tired eyes alight. "You took a great risk giving Jack that key."

Groves laughed. "I wanted to help, and besides, Admiral Wolfe will not suspect that I was responsible; he seemed to believe that Miss Swann here was telling the truth when she said she took the key."

"I can't believe we all managed to pull it off," said Elizabeth, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "Or that Gillette didn't realize that Jack had a part in it. I cannot thank you enough Lieutenant."

Groves chuckled. "Gillette was far too busy trying to get revenge on Will here to even consider that Sparrow was involved. But you both should take care to avoid Gillette; he's going to be quite incensed that things did not go his way," said Groves seriously. "Well I had best be on my way. I shall come and visit."

"Yes, do," said Will with a grin. "And thank you again."

Groves nodded and smiled and waved goodbye before departing. On his way out however, he noticed a red bandanna popping out from behind the bushes near the window of the room where Will was staying. He shook his head and walked on. "That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen……"

Jack tapped loudly on the window until Elizabeth saw him there and quickly opened it.

"See," said Jack, crossing his arms. "I told you my plan would work; they always do."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that this time his plan had indeed worked. "Thanks for your help Jack."

Jack shrugged, and gave Will and Elizabeth a lopsided grin. "Well all three of us are square now; you got me out of getting hung, and I helped get William out of jail. I've got me rum and me ship and the sea, an you two have got a wedding to plan. How are you holding up mate?" he asked, looking at Will.

"I'm alive," said Will. "And right now, I'm grateful for that. That was quite a bloody good plan, by the way. Thanks."

"No problem mate," said Jack with a wave of his hands. "Well I had best be on my way before that ninny Gillette catches me."

"Goodbye Jack," said Will reaching through the window to shake Jack's hand.

"Goodbye William," answered Jack. "Goodbye Elizabeth. Good luck with the married life. Perhaps I'll drop by again sometime, just to see what you two are up too."

"Just make sure you warn us next time," said Elizabeth with a laugh.

"I'll try love," responded Jack honestly. "And remember; drink some rum for me at the wedding!!"

With that the pirate captain went running off towards the Black Pearl in his signature fashion, to his freedom. Elizabeth turned to Will and kissed him on the lips, hardly able to contain her happiness and relief that everything had finally worked out.

"What was that for?" questioned Will. "Not that I minded of course."

"That was because I love you and am so terribly happy that you are okay," said Elizabeth, her voice shaking slightly with emotion. "But I should really let you get some rest; you are pale and feverish. My room is only just down the hall, so call down the hall if you need me. Estrella's room is nearby as well."

"Thank you my love," said Will as he kissed her cheek. "You are the bravest woman I know, for having to go through all of this. And I must admit, you have quite the skill with a sword."

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "You're quite the brave one too, Will," she responded. "Now you go to sleep. I shall see you in the morning," she said as he fluffed his pillows before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Will as he blew her a kiss. He drifted into his first peaceful sleep in many nights only seconds after she closed the door, dreaming of the love of his life.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update everyone, this week is my last week of class and then next week is finals week so I'm super busy. Plus last weekend was Easter weekend, so that was an insane time. But anyway. See, I told you everything would be all right!!! Yay for WE! The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Understanding

True Love

Chapter 21: Understanding

A month passed, and it marked the sixth month anniversary since Will and Elizabeth's return from their grand adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow. It also marked six months since they had declared their love for each other. Since the incident with Gillette and the pirate attack, Will's wound had healed slowly but surely. Because treatment had been delayed while he had been unjustly thrown in jail, the infection had take it's toll, leaving him feverish for most of the past four weeks. The wound had healed nicely, leaving only a scar; but it was a scar that would forever remain in Will's memory. Doctor Sullivan had insisted that Will take one more week of rest at the Governor's home before he moved back to his home at the smithy and went back to work. It was on the first day of this week that Will woke with a start and sat up. Knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he slid off his bed in the guest room and pulled on a loose white shirt over his sleeping pants before padding silently down the stairs. It was still quite early; the sun was just barely peeking over the treetops.

Because it was so early, Will had not expected anyone to be up. He was surprised however, that when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he came face to face with his future father in law, who appeared to be just coming out of his office.

"Good morning Will," said Governor Swann with a slightly sleepy smile. "I say you are up early."

"I know," said Will, returning the smile. "I just woke up all of a sudden, and once I wake up I'm hard pressed to be able to be able to go back to sleep."

"Yes," answered Governor Swann. "That can sometimes happen. Tell me, how are you feeling this morning? You look much less drawn than you have in past days."

"I'm feeling much better actually," said Will with a yawn. "I'm really ready to get back to work and back to my life."

"Well, you've only a week more. I'm sure this last week will get you back to your former state of good health," said Governor Swann with the air of one who has something on their mind. "I'm actually glad you awoke early William; there is something I would like to talk to you about."

"Is there?" asked Will nervously. "Ask away sir."

Will looked up at the Governor, and wondered why he seemed so hesitant to say what was on his mind. Will felt his muscles tense at the momentary silence.

"Will," said the Governor uneasily. "I know this may be awkward, but would you mind telling me about your father?"

Will stiffened. This was something that was still a tough subject for him. He wasn't sure why Governor Swann was asking this, but he decided to be respectful and tell the story as best he could.

"There's not very much to tell," admitted Will. "I only saw him a few times when I was a boy, maybe once a year or so. I remember him, but there are only a few clear memories. My mum died when I was eleven, almost twelve years old, so I left London to go and search for my father out on the sea. My mum had always told me he was a merchant sailor."

"But he wasn't," said Governor Swann quietly. "As Sparrow informed you."

"No," said Will, a bitterness in his tone. "He wasn't. I never suspected that the medallion he sent me was a pirate medallion. I was shocked when Jack told me of my father's true profession. Apparently he was a long time crew member and friend of Jack."

"Do you know what has become of him?" asked the Governor carefully.

"After Jack's crew mutinied on him over ten years ago, my father stood up to Captain Barbossa, saying what they had done was wrong," said Will slowly, feeling the deep emotional pain that had hit him when he had first heard this story. "They strapped him to a canon and dropped him to the bottom of the ocean. But he was unable to die of course, so he was just left there. After that, I don't know what has become of him. If he escaped, if he is still alive even after the curse was lifted, or if he is dead." He stopped, having nothing more to say.

Governor Swann sighed. "I'm terribly sorry about all of that Will," he said sincerely. "And I apologize for how I reacted when you told me the news a few days ago; I was just surprised is all."

"It's all right Governor Swann," said Will quietly. "I was quite shocked when I found out about it; it isn't easy to swallow the fact that the picture you had painted of your father for your entire life was a lie. But I know my mother had no other choice. Somehow she saw the good in my father despite his pirate ways."

"I imagine that's where you get it from," said Governor Swann slyly, a small grin on his wrinkled features.

"I guess so," responded Will. "And I know it has caused a lot of trouble recently, but I cannot help but follow my conscience. People aren't always black and white, even pirates like my father and Jack Sparrow."

"You are right about that Will," answered the governor. "People are not black and white. It seems to me that you've been saving quite a few lives lately you know," he commented. "Sparrow's, Elizabeth's, mine. I've arranged for a ceremony to be held in your honor, Will, in front of the town."

Will's eyes widened. "Governor Swann, you really shouldn't," he protested. "You are already throwing Elizabeth and me an engagement ball. And besides, I don't deserve….."

"Don't deserve!" interrupted Governor Swann. "You certainly do! You deserve to be publicly rewarded for your efforts in that battle and for saving mine and my daughter's lives."

"I did what was right," said Will humbly. "Anyone would have done it."

"I hardly think just anyone would have taken the brave actions you took William," said the governor. "No more of this; it shall be arranged for next week."

"Well, if you insist sir," said Will. "Thank you."

"I do insist," responded Governor Swann, rising from his seat and clapping Will on the shoulder. "And now I am going to see about breakfast." He walked towards the kitchen and suddenly turned around. "Oh, and Will?"

"Yes, Governor Swann?" answered Will, unsure of what the man might say next.

"Good show on teaching Elizabeth how to handle a sword. She's quite good." With that, the kind man turned and went in the direction of the kitchen, where the smell of food cooking was wafting through. Will stared after him, until a grin came slowly onto his face; perhaps Governor Swann liked him more than he had thought.

---------

The rest of the morning passed normally and after breakfast Governor Swann left the house on some business or the other, leaving Elizabeth and Will alone. They retired to the drawing room, where Will told Elizabeth of his conversation with her father that morning.

"He asked you about your father?" asked Elizabeth, surprise in her tone. "Really?"

"Really," responded Will, still slightly bewildered at the fact. "I'd rather thought that he would never bring up the subject again."

"Something struck him when you saved his life Will," said Elizabeth quietly. "It changed something in him. He felt badly about his reaction to the news about your father, and I think he really wants to get to know you better."

"It seems so," answered Will, looking up at Elizabeth. "I'm glad of it. You're rather lucky to have such a father my love," remarked Will. "He loves you so." Elizabeth could tell there was a distant longing in his voice, a longing for a father that he hardly knew and one that he missed.

Before she could respond however, there was a knock at the door from the butler, who held in his hand a letter for Will. The young man took it, wondering who it could possibly be from. Elizabeth moved over closer to him so that she could read along. Will slit open the envelope.

"It's from a relative of Mr. Brown's," said Will, raising his eyebrows. "I wonder what they could want of me." He read along a few lines and felt his heart sink a little.

"What is it Will?" questioned Elizabeth with a worried glance. "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Brown has passed away," he said softly. Granted the man had been quite the drunkard, especially in later years, but when he was away from the bottle he was a decent man, and had given Will a home. Will wasn't heartbroken, but the news did make his heart heavy, and he felt a bit sad.

"Oh," said Elizabeth, who did not have the kindest feelings towards Mr. Brown, though she did feel sorry for the man's death. "That is ill news. Are you all right?" she asked as she placed hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," said Will. "But it is distressing. He wasn't the best of men, but he did take me in and taught me my craft. He could be kind at times, in his own right." His brown eyes read the spidery handwriting along the rest of the page, but once he reached the bottom, they widened slightly.

"Oh my," he said. "That's unexpected…." He commented, his deep voice trailing off, knowing that Elizabeth's curiosity was killing her.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Do you know that house that Mr. Brown kept, the one near the shore, just outside of town?" asked Will.

"The white wooden one with the wraparound porch?" responded Elizabeth. "What of it?"

"He has apparently left to me," answered Will, a smile creeping onto his features. "There is some work to be done on it, but think of it Lizzie, my own house!"

"And just a few months from now, it will be _our_ house!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I've always admired that house, it's so sweet and romantic looking!!"

Will chuckled at her excitement and he squeezed her tightly to him. "Indeed it will be our house soon enough. It seems everything is falling into place for us, isn't it? Even after all that dreadful business with Gillette."

"Yes," said Elizabeth, as she traced his cheek lovingly with her finger. "Everything does seem to be working out rather well. When will you move in?"

"As soon as I am well," said Will in an eager tone. "That way I can start making the repairs and things like that."

"These next few months will be quite busy won't they?" said Elizabeth, her eyes aglow. "House repairs, wedding plans, engagement balls, award ceremonies, buying my wedding dress."

Will grinned. "I'm sure that you already have that wedding dress pictured in your head."

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "I do, but can you blame me? I may hate corsets, be fascinated with pirates and be good with a sword, but I'm still a woman," she said, a pout on her lovely face.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that," said Will in a low tone as he captured her lips with his own. She grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Will's neck. Their embrace was interrupted however, when the doorbell rang, and it was announced that Andrew and Amelia were present.

The two entered the room, happiness on their faces as they loosely held hands. They looked like they had a secret to share, and both Will and Elizabeth took notice of it. Andrew clapped Will carefully on the shoulder and Amelia gave Elizabeth a warm hug.

"How are you feeling today mate?" asked Andrew of Will as he sat down.

"I'm feeling much better," said Will with a yawn. "Just a bit tired is all."

"How much longer did Doctor Sullivan say that you needed to heal?" asked Amelia with an anxious look.

"Just a week more," said Will in a relieved tone. "Then I can get back to work."

"I know you'll be looking forward to that," said Andrew. "You don't take well to sitting around."

"No he doesn't," chimed in Elizabeth. "He gets so antsy. I think he's read half of our library since being here. Oh, tell them the news Will," she continued, unable to stop herself.

Andrew and Amelia looked over at Will, interested.

"I got a letter from Mr. Brown's family today," began Will. "Sadly, the man has passed away. But in his will he apparently left me that house of his here in Port Royal."

"That is quite unfortunate that he died," said Amelia, twirling her raven hair around her finger. "But it's quite nice that he left you the house, how lovely!"

Will looked over at Andrew, who had a frown on his face. "It is awful when anyone dies," he started in a firm tone. "But truth be told I never cared much for the man. He didn't always treat you kindly Will. He probably realized that, so I'm glad that he gave you that house."

"So am I," said Will. "So what brings you two here today?"

"Besides coming to check on you?" asked Andrew slyly.

"Yes," said Will in mock irritation. "Besides that. You two came in here looking quite pleased."

"Well," said Amelia, a slight blush entering her cheeks. "Something quite wonderful has happened."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, a smile lighting up her features. "What is it Amelia? Do tell."

"Andrew and I are engaged!" she exclaimed happily. "It happened just last night."

At this Elizabeth jumped up most rapidly from her perch next to Will and ran over to give her friend an ecstatic embrace. Will and Andrew watched in amusement as the two women began chatting animatedly about it all.

"Congratulations my friend," said Will with a warm smile that reached all the way to his eyes. "I'm happy for you. And to think, just a short time ago we both wondered if we were doomed to be bachelors forever."

Andrew laughed heartily. "Thing have changed haven't they? You're to be married in just under six months, and I shall be married in just under a year. You've got your own shop and I'm soon to inherit my father's due to his retirement. And that's not to mention the fact that you have gone off on a bloody pirate adventure."

Will chuckled and watched happy scene before him. Yes, he thought, things had changed; but all for the better.

---------

It was a week later when the award ceremony took place. Will was, thankfully enough, completely healed now. The color was back in face and his exhaustion and fever had left him. He still felt a bit of a twinge where the healed wound from the bullet was, but Doctor Sullivan assured him that that would go away in a short time. Will's stomach was filled with butterflies as he approached the fort, where Governor Swann had arranged for the event to be held. It looked like the entire town was present; rich and poor, young and old, male and female. Will hadn't expected this, although maybe he should have. Governor Swann was quite well liked by the majority of Port Royal due to his rather amiable nature, and many were thankful that Will has saved his life.

"Why are there so many people here?" questioned Will in a nervous whisper to Elizabeth.

"Because," said Elizabeth in a matter of fact tone. "They are intrigued by you."

"What?" asked Will incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

"No it isn't," responded Elizabeth. "You came to Port Royal after having been found near a pirate shipwreck, then you led the good, quiet life of a blacksmith. Then all of a sudden you went off on this mad adventure with an infamous pirate just to save me. Over the course of this adventure you won my heart completely over and then proceeded to come back here and save Jack's life. Then I broke my engagement with Norrington because I loved you, which shocked many people. Then you broke all the rules of silly society and proposed to me. Then you were caught helping Jack again and were thrown in jail, but in turn you risked your life in battle and saved the life of a most beloved Governor," she said, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

"I thought they all thought me a pirate," said Will, unsure.

"You are a pirate in some ways," said Elizabeth with a sly grin. "But you're also a hero. You're like a good pirate, as much of an oxymoron as that may be. You're the most interesting man in town, and people can't help but like you."

"If you say so love," said Will with a smile as he kissed her cheek. "You're pretty interesting yourself you know. You're not quite like any other girl in town. You gave up an engagement to a Commodore for a simple blacksmith and know how to use a sword quite well. That isn't exactly ordinary."

"No," said Elizabeth in agreement. "We'll just be interesting together."

The chattering of the crowd came to a close at Will and Elizabeth reached the front and walked onto the platform where Governor Swann, Admiral Wolfe, and Lieutenant Groves all stood, smiling broadly; Captain Gillette was conveniently absent from the proceedings. Will twitched uncomfortably in the new clothes he had bought for the occasion; he donned grey trousers, a white shirt, a grey vest, a light blue-grey leather coat, and his black boots, his hair tied back. Since becoming the owner of the shop he a made a good deal more money than he had as just an apprentice. Money had never been a large priority in his life, but he was thankful for the extra money. He was about to be married and hopefully starting a family, after all.

He gulped nervously as he watched Governor Swann step up to give his speech and Elizabeth patted his arm soothingly. He glanced at Elizabeth, admiring just how lovely she looked today; she wore a pale yellow dress, half of her golden brown hair swept up with combs while the rest fell down her shoulders. And as always, she wore the shell necklace that Will had given her all those months ago. Despite what society may have said about public affection, Elizabeth reached out her hand and took Will's loosely in it to calm his nerves; she knew he was terribly nervous about this, but her father had insisted on honoring him publicly.

"Just a month ago," began Governor Swann in a steady voice, "We experienced a horrible and violent attack on our home which we are still recovering from. Many of our good men fought valiantly and we owe them a good deal of gratitude. If not for them, our town would have been overtaken by the pirates."

At this the crowd burst into applause for all the men of Port Royal. Will smiled as he looked around at all the brave men. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, for he knew Governor Swann would soon be beckoning for him to join him where he stood.

"Yes they are to be congratulated," continued Governor Swann with a nod of his head. "And there is one man in particular that I wish to honor today. He is most well known as the town's blacksmith, and more recently as the fiancé of my daughter Elizabeth. Today however, he is to be recognized as a hero and the man who risked his life to save my own. William Turner, will you please join me?"

Will stood up, trying to shake his nerves. He stood tall and walked up to meet the governor with a smile on his face.

"William I give you this medal in honor of what you have done for Port Royal. May it always remind you of your efforts. I thank you," said Governor Swann as he reached out to shake Will's hand.

Will shook it firmly, and the crowd burst into applause. He proceeded to shake both Admiral Wolfe's and Groves' hands. He gave the crowd a friendly nod and waved to Andrew and Amelia. Afterwards there was a long reception outside the fort, and Will was there for many hours, with people of all classes talking with him. Will was honored that Governor Swann had done this for him, but he wasn't used to all the attention, so he was relieved when it was over.

Once he and Elizabeth reached the Swann household he was rather exhausted.

"Goodnight love," he said with a yawn. "I had best get home and get some sleep; I have a good deal of work to catch up on tomorrow, and then I plan to start moving into the house."

"All right," said Elizabeth as she leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, my hero. I shall see you tomorrow."

With that, she went inside and once again, all was right in the world of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

-------

AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I had writer's block, which has now been overcome, so the next chapter should be up much sooner than this one hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone for all of the reviews!


	22. A Dress, An Outing, and A Heart to Heart

True Love

Chapter 22: A Dress, An Outing, and A Heart to Heart

Will Turner groaned in his seat, his eyes drooping sleepily.

"Will, are you awake?" came the voice of Elizabeth.

Will shot up, his eyes wide. "Yes love," he said tiredly. "I'm awake. What were you saying?"

"I was trying to decide what kind of flowers we should have at the wedding. I adore lilies, that might be nice…." She trailed off, looking through her book of wedding ideas.

"Lilies sound just fine," said Will, his eyes darting outside to where the sun was shining, the palm trees swaying about in the warm Caribbean wind.

"Will Turner," said Elizabeth in irritation, you are not even paying attention to anything I'm saying. Are you even the slightest bit interested in your own wedding plans?"

"Don't be silly Lizzie, of course I care," he said sincerely, using the nickname that she only allowed himself and her father to use. "It is foremost on my mind. But I'd rather be deciding where we're having our wedding, than deciding on flowers. I'm hopeless at picking out flowers anyway," he said with a grin.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder at that. "That's a ridiculous Will. You've brought me some rather lovely flowers before."

"That's different," said Will, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Those aren't wedding flowers; when it comes to picking out wedding flowers I'm no use at all."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh. "All right, all right. Perhaps there are some wedding plans I should discuss with you, and some others I should leave to discuss with Amelia."

"Indeed," said Will. "I think there are some things in this world that women are simply better at doing, and one is picking out flowers." He yawned again, unable to help himself.

Elizabeth glanced at him worriedly. "Are you getting sick Will? You've been yawning constantly, and you look rather tired."

"I'm fine. I've just had a good deal of work at the smithy, and I've been doing quite a bit of work on the house since I moved in. I should start going to bed earlier, I suppose," he said, running a hand through his loose hair.

"Yes, it seems like you do need to get some rest, and quit running yourself ragged," she said seriously.

Will was about to answer her when the butler came in bearing a package for Elizabeth. Elizabeth leapt up from her seat and carefully took the package from the loyal butler's hands. Her smile lit up the room and she delicately put the package down.

"Dare I ask what that package contains?" asked Will with a bewildered chuckle.

"This, my good sir, contains my wedding dress," said Elizabeth with grin.

Will's eyes widened. "May I see it?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips, considering it. "No," she said, knowing it would make him even more curious. "You shouldn't see it until the wedding day."

"But," protested Will, in his best childlike voice, "Can I just see a little piece of it? I want to have a vision of just how beautiful you will look on our wedding day."

Elizabeth sighed, unable to resist him. In truth she did want to show it to him, just because she was so excited that it was finally here. "All right," she responded. "But you can only see a bit of it."

"Agreed," answered Will.

With that, she lifted the top of the box off, revealing a gorgeous golden dress. Will stared, his mouth slightly open. Elizabeth blushed and fought back a chuckle as she quickly closed the box.

"I take it that you like my choice of a dress," she said, glancing over at him.

"Yes," said Will, coming out of his reverie. "Pardon my reaction; I was just imagining you in that dress." He came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. "And I know that I cannot even imagine how radiant you will look in it."

Elizabeth smiled and intertwined her fingers with his, just reveling in the romance of the moment. "Aren't you excited Will, to finally be married? We have our whole future ahead of us; and it will all be together. We shall be able to say goodnight and stay right next to each other."

"I am quite looking forward to it my darling," said Will, squeezing her closer to him. "It shall be the happiest day of my life."

It was silent between them for a moment, until Will spoke up.

"You know Elizabeth," said Will. "Andrew's father just told me today that my wedding clothes are well under way. Would you like to go with me to see the progress? There are actually a few things I'd like your opinion on, that I'm not sure about."

"Yes, I would!" exclaimed Elizabeth excitedly. "I'd like to see what you have picked out. Did Andrew help you decide?"

"He did," answered Will. "Along with his father."

The couple heard the front door open and walked out into the hall to see Governor Swann entering.

"Hello there," he said, wiping the sweat off his brown. "I saw the delivery carriage going down the drive, Elizabeth, has your dress arrived?"

"It has," said Elizabeth, the glee clear in her voice.

"It did look wonderful on you," said Governor Swann. "You looked just like your mother. She would have been proud," he continued, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you father," answered Elizabeth as she gave him an affectionate hug. "May we borrow the carriage?"

"Of course," said Governor Swann. "Will, how are the repairs on the house going?"

"They're going quite well sir," responded Will. "I've only got a little bit left to do. It's been nice, having a home away from the smithy."

"I would imagine so," responded the Governor. "Well I shall see the two of you later." He waved them off and then quietly slipped into the study.

Elizabeth and Will then walked to the back of the house where the stables were and climbed into the carriage and after a few minutes the driver had set off down the streets of Port Royal towards the tailor's shop.

"I hope you like what I picked out," said Will shyly. "I just need some help on the finishing touches."

"I'm sure you've picked out something simply dashing," Elizabeth reassured him. "But I'll be more than glad to give you some tips."

Will grinned in amusement. "Somehow I thought you might."

Within a few minutes they pulled up in front of the shop and climbed out of the carriage. A bell tinkled as they entered the fairly large shop, and were greeted enthusiastically by Mr. Riley.

"Well hello there Will, Miss Swann!" he said as he reached out to shake Will's hand firmly. "Well my boy, your outfit is nearly ready. Do you want to see it?"

"That would be great," said Will excitedly. "Thanks for all your help Mr. Riley."

"It's no trouble for my son's best friend," commented the good natured man. "And besides Will, you're like another son. Andrew!" he called out towards the back of the shop. "Can you bring out Will's outfit?"

"Sure!" came Andrew's surprised voice.

Only a few seconds later Andrew appeared his blonde hair all in disarray from working. "Hello Will, Elizabeth," he said with a wave. "Here you go Will, let's see what you think."

Will and Elizabeth walked over to examine the outfit, and Elizabeth gasped; it had to have been some of the finest work she has seen come from this shop. Will smiled, pleased with what had been done and he knew it has been done with affection. The breeches he had selected were black in color, along with the coat. Golden embroidery ran along the neck, sleeves, and buttonholes of the long coat, which would fall almost to Will's knees. There was a white shirt with ruffles down the front and on the sleeves along with a white scarf around the neck. There was only one thing missing; the vest.

"This is wonderful," remarked Will. "Better than I could have even expected. Here's where you come in Elizabeth; I've picked out a vest, I just wanted you to decide what color it should be."

Elizabeth's eyes ran over the outfit, contemplating which color might look best. As she did so, she couldn't help but imagine Will in said clothing. "Gold," she finally said. "It would complement the gold on the coat nicely. And it will go well with the color of my dress."

"Gold it is then," said Will. "Can you do that Mr. Riley?"

"Of course," answered the good man. "It should be done in about a week. So, when is the wedding taking place?"

"June 6," answered Elizabeth. "Not very far away now. But it seems that mine and Will's wedding isn't the only one in the near future," she remarked with a wink at Andrew.

"Yes, the family was quite excited when Andrew told us that Amelia had accepted his proposal," answered Mr. Riley. "Time certainly does fly. I remember when these two were just boys. There was quite a funny story…"

"Father, please no embarrassing stories," said Andrew with a laugh, cutting him off.

"All right, all right," consented Mr. Riley with a chuckle.

"I think Amelia nearly died of happiness when Andrew proposed," remarked Elizabeth. "She hasn't stopped talking about it since."

"That sounds like someone that I know," remarked Will, raising an eyebrow at his fiancé.

"Very funny," said Elizabeth, playfully narrowing her eyes at Will.

"Amelia's mother is nearly as excited as she is," commented Andrew with a laugh. "Come to think if it, so is my mother."

Everyone got a laugh out of that. After a few more minutes of chatting with the Riley's and an invitation to dinner at the Swann house for the next night, Will and Elizabeth were off again.

"That was a lovely outfit Will," said Elizabeth fondly. "You're going to look quite handsome in it."

Will blushed slightly. "I had hoped you would like it."

"There is only one thing missing," said Elizabeth in a matter of fact tone. "You need a hat."

"A hat?" questioned Will, bemused. "I would look silly."

"No you wouldn't" insisted Elizabeth. "You wear your hat with the feather in it sometimes and it looks very nice on you. I'll help you pick it out; in fact I'm rather good at picking out hats," she said in a voice of mock seriousness.

"Are you now?" said Will, amused. "Well then, I'll have to give it a chance I suppose."

"I thought you might say that," said Elizabeth as she kissed his cheek. "There's a nice little hat shop down the way."

Within a few minutes they reached said hat shop and climbed out of the carriage once again. Port Royal was a small place, so the owner, who of course knew them both, greeted them warmly.

"Good afternoon Mr. Turner, Miss Swann," he said with a slight bow. "How may I help you today?"

"We're just browsing for a hat for my wedding outfit," answered Will. "Do you mind if we look around a bit?"

"Of course not, go ahead," said the man with a smile. "The more formal hats are over there at the back."

"Thank you," said Elizabeth as the two made their way back. Once there, a hat instantly caught Elizabeth's brown eyes. She picked it up and set it on top of Will's head. It was a black felt tri- corn hat with golden embroidery on the edges, just like that on the coat that Will had selected.

"Try this on for size," she told him. "What do you think?"

Will looked in the mirror, considering. "I think I like it. Are you sure I don't look foolish?"

"I'm sure," said Elizabeth honestly. "In fact you look quite dashing," she said, sneaking a quick kiss on his lips when the shopkeeper wasn't looking.

"I guess that's it then. Do you think I should buy it?" asked Will uncertainly.

"Yes," answered Elizabeth. "Definitely."

"All right then," said Will with a smile.

With that, Will purchased the hat and they were in the carriage once more, heading to Will's new home. The carriage driver dropped them off at the lovely white house before heading back to the Swann stables. The couple walked inside to the drawing room, which was the first room Will had finished repairing. It was freshly painted, the hardwood floors nicely polished and the furniture dusted. Will took pride in the fact that he was making all the repairs to the house himself, making it just perfect for himself and Elizabeth when she moved in after they were married.

"It looks wonderful Will," said Elizabeth sincerely. "Which part are you working on now?"

"Well I've done some work on the kitchen and a few of the rooms upstairs. Then all that's left will be the dining room. But there's still a good deal to be done, but this house is in good shape; it shouldn't take too much longer," said Will in a satisfied tone. "It's so nice to be able to leave the smithy after work and come here, to a house of my own."

"I imagine it would be," remarked Elizabeth. "You've got quite a lot of room here, much more than in your little apartment at the smithy."

"Yes," said Will. "I do. It's a little odd to get used to," he said as he went into the kitchen to make some tea. Once it was done he sat it down on the table and it went quiet between them for a few moments while they sipped the tea. That was the thing about being really close with someone; sometimes you didn't need to say anything at all, and just enjoy each other's company.

"Will?" asked Elizabeth suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he responded, looking up at her from over his teacup. "What is it?"

"Well, when Andrew mentioned how his mother was excited about his wedding, it made me miss my mother all of a sudden. I was just wondering if it made you miss yours," she said quietly, her voice melancholy.

Will set down his teacup and moved closer to his beloved, wrapping his arms around her. "It did make me miss her," he said sadly. "I've been missing her quite a lot lately, with all of this going on. She was always there for me, and she tried to make up for the many times when my father wasn't around."

"I just wish both of our mothers were here to see us married," said Elizabeth softly, leaning into Will. "I know mine would be so excited, and I miss her all the time now, because I can't help but think of how she isn't here to help me with the wedding plans. It just doesn't seem fair."

"No, it doesn't," responded Will, feeling tears prick his eyes. "It isn't fair for a daughter not to have her mother there on her wedding day."

"And it isn't fair that a son shouldn't have his father or his mother," said Elizabeth, hugging her fiancé closer to her. "Oh, Will, I just haven't missed her this badly in quite a while," she said, tears coming to her eyes as well.

"I know," said Will soothingly. "I haven't missed my mother this badly in a while. It's been nearly nine years since I lost my mother, and still I don't think I'll ever stop missing her."

"I don't think I'll ever stop missing my mother either," said Elizabeth, looking up at Will. "I know my father still misses her."

It was quiet again for a moment until Elizabeth spoke up again. "I always felt lonely without her," she said. "I was only about ten when she died. I was always very thankful to have father and Amelia in my life, but you, Will, have brought a completeness to my life that I haven't felt since my mother died."

"I feel that way about you," said Will, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "No matter what happens, we will always have each other. Through thick and thin."

"Yes," said Elizabeth with a little smile. "We will forever have each other. I just bet out mothers will be watching our wedding day from up above."

"No doubts about it," responded Will. "And they'll be proud."

After that they held each other in silence, just glad to be together, and thanking God in heaven that he had sent them each other, with their future together shining brightly ahead of them.

A/N: Hey everyone!! Just a bit of fluff for you, and a little bit about something that I always felt tied Elizabeth and Will even closer together; the idea that they both lost their mothers at a young age. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate it! There are still a few chapters left, so I'll try to update soon!


	23. A Happy Occasion

True Love

Chapter 23: A Happy Occasion

Elizabeth squinted in the bright summer sun as she stood with her father. She and Will had decided the location of their wedding, and she had wanted to show it to her father. They stood on the grassy lawn next to the fort that over looked the water nicely. Both Will and Elizabeth had wanted something outside and near the water, and this spot had the loveliest view, next to, of course, their private spot on the beach.

"This is a nice spot," commented Governor Swann. "It will do nicely. I just hope that we have nice weather that day."

"I hope so too," answered Elizabeth. "It will be nice to have an outdoor wedding though, so refreshing." She glanced over to the spot where she and Will had shared their first kiss, which was quite nearby. That had certainly helped influence their decision. It was the spot, after all, where they had finally confessed their love for one another.

"It's certainly a pleasant time to have an outdoor wedding," said Governor Swann as he shot his daughter a wide smile. "June is the perfect time for that. It suits the two of you. Have you talked to Father Sullivan about having the wedding outdoors?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He said it was perfectly fine and that he would be glad to preside over the ceremony."

"Well that's all set then," said the Governor in a satisfied tone. "Well we had best get home Elizabeth, or you shall be late for your own engagement ball."

Elizabeth glanced up at the setting sun, just realizing how late it was getting. "Oh! You're right. I wouldn't want to be late, and I still have to dress!"

Governor Swann chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm sure you will have time."

With that, the two of them got into the carriage and headed off towards home to get ready for one of the most talked about balls in the history of Port Royal.

-------

The hours passed, and soon enough both Elizabeth and the ball room were ready. Elizabeth stood in front of her full length mirror and looked at her reflection. She donned a solid white dress with a light pink ribbon around the middle. Lace trimmed the edges of the short sleeves and the bottom of the gown, and small white flower patterns were embroidered on the neckline. Her hair was piled elegantly on top of her head with one ringlet left down. She gently fingered the shell necklace that Will had given her all that time ago; it went perfectly with her dress. She thanked Estrella profusely for helping her get ready and gave her a quick hug before darting down the stairs to take a look at the ballroom.

She gasped when she reached the ballroom; it was simply beautiful. A good number of small round tables surrounded the edges of the room, each with a white tablecloth and a single candle in the center. Gold and white ribbon decorated the stair banisters and the windows, and over in the corner Elizabeth could see the musicians tuning their instruments.

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and turned around to see the twinkling eyes of her father.

"Do you like it?" he questioned.

"I adore it," she said as she embraced him. "Thank you so much. I couldn't have asked for more."

"I'm glad you're happy," he said sincerely. "And I believe that there is someone special here to see you."

Elizabeth grinned and made her way into the entrance hall where her husband to be stood waiting for her. His face lit up as she entered and she knew he had never looked more handsome than he did at this very moment; his face emanated with confidence, bliss, and love. He wore a pair of simple black trousers with black boots and a solid black coat. His shirt was white with ruffles on the ends of the sleeves that poked out from his coat sleeves. His vest was light yellow and his hair was tied back neatly.

"Hello love," he said as he came over and gave her a swift kiss. "Let me just say that you look like an angel in that dress," he said, a bit of a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth, a blush coming into her own cheeks.

"Do I look all right?" asked Will, a bit unsure. "I worked hard on this for you, you know."

Elizabeth laughed. "You look quite dashing Will; simply perfect. Come and see the ballroom before we must be back here to greet the guests," she said as she took him by the hand.

He eagerly followed and when the lovely couple reached the ballroom, Elizabeth grinned as Will's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"It is astonishing in here," said Will as the musicians began to play. "May I have this dance Miss Swann?" he said playfully. "Just one before the guests arrive?"

"Of course you may Mr. Turner," she said as she took his hand and they began to waltz around the large room.

It was quiet between them for a moment as they simply enjoyed being in each others presence, and they contemplated all the changes that occurred in each of them over the past months, and how strong their love had become, how unbreakable. Because their was no one else in the room except for the musicians, Elizabeth moved closer to Will and rested her head on his shoulder, counting herself lucky to have fallen in love with a man like Will. He was her hero, her best friend, and the one who loved her for who she was.

"I love you Will," she said softly, her voice filled with emotion.

"I love you too Lizzie. So very much," responded Will as he kissed her cheek. "We should probably go to the door to be ready to greet the guests, or your father shall be standing there all by himself."

"You're quite right," answered Elizabeth, reluctantly breaking away. "Are you looking forward to this?" she asked, the excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes," said Will, surprising her a bit. "I'm still a little nervous, but I'm going to spend my time enjoying myself, rather than worrying."

"I'm proud of you Will," said Elizabeth with a chuckle. "Tonight should be fun then."

They reached the entrance hall and stood next to Governor Swann, ready to greet the torrent of guests. Carriages were already pulling into the drive for what was sure to be the most talked about ball in the history of Port Royal. First to arrive, much to Will's happiness, were the Rileys, with Andrew's smiling face being the first to enter. For once his hair was neatly combed, and his eyes twinkled with glee.

"Good evening Governor Swann, Miss Elizabeth, Will," he said politely.

"I must say Governor Swann," said Mrs. Riley in friendly tone, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," responded Governor Swann with a smile.

"Thank you for the invitation," said Mr. Riley with a grin as he and the rest of the family walked towards the ballroom. Andrew winked at Will and Elizabeth as he followed behind his family, and it took all the couple had in them not to laugh. Will was thrilled that the Riley family was here; it made him feel much more at home to have his friends in attendance.

After the Riley's arrived the guest began to pour in. A whole variety of people entered the house, from high ranking naval officers, to other aristocrats, to wealthy merchants, and ordinary townspeople. Anyone that was a friend to Will or Elizabeth had been invited, and the ballroom was full to bursting. Elizabeth however, was most delighted when the Boltons arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Amelia, and her brother Benjamin were dressed in their best, and greeted Governor Swann, Will, and Elizabeth in excited tones. Benjamin was dressed in his formal navy attire, and he thanked Will profusely for the sword he had made for him. Amelia swooped down upon Will and Elizabeth, giving them both a warm embrace, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Congratulations!" she exclaimed. "I adore your dress Elizabeth. Well I suppose I should get inside. I'll see you in a bit!!"

Will and Elizabeth chuckled, and once they had seen the rest of the guests in they made their way into the ballroom, which was filled with chatter, wine, and dancing. Will and Elizabeth took a seat with Governor Swann at a table centered at the front of the room. Both could feel everybody's eyes on them, but unlike the previous ball, this time there was no tension about it, only happiness. Though there might still have been some disapproval among some of the society types in Port Royal, most in the small settlement had grown used to the engagement of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, and were happy for the young couple.

Governor Swann stood and tapped on his wine glass to quiet the room. "Good evening to one and all," he said with a wide smile. "Before we officially begin the evening I would just like to congratulate my daughter Elizabeth and her fiancé William Turner, on their engagement." He looked over at his daughter, a happy tear glistening in his eye as he raised his glass. "I propose a toast," he said sincerely. "To William and Elizabeth!"

"To William and Elizabeth!" chanted the room. With that the music started once again and a lively dance began, the couples moving animatedly about.

Will and Elizabeth smiled, nearly lost in each other's gaze. Finally here it was; a public recognition of their engagement. It made it more real somehow, more tangible. The wedding date grew ever closer and it was making them excited beyond belief that very soon they would be united forever, heart, body, and soul.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening Governor Swann," said Will as he heartily shook his soon to be father in law's hand. "It's sure to be an amazing time."

"You are very welcome Will," he said as he returned the handshake. "I'm glad that you healed successfully so that we could have the ball."

"Yes, thank you very much Father," said Elizabeth as she kissed his wrinkled cheek. "It has turned out so well."

Governor Swann chuckled, looking happier than Elizabeth had seen him in quite some time. "Anything for you Elizabeth, dear. Now go and have fun," he said as he rose to go and mingle. "I shall be back later."

Will took a quick sip of his wine and held out his hand. "May I have this dance my lovely lady?" he asked as he stood up and bowed.

"Of course good sir," said Elizabeth with a chuckle as she curtseyed. "I would be delighted."

They stepped onto the dance floor just as a fast waltz began, and though Elizabeth noticed that Will was still a bit shy, it was hardly noticed. The dance steps that she had so patiently taught him when they were younger paid off, and the two of them danced as one. Many of the young people in the room gazed at the couple, slightly envious, and hoping that they too would find true love someday. Elizabeth noticed that some of the young men that had previously sought her hand occasionally glanced over, but she paid them no attention. As nice and charming as some of them may have been, none of them held a candle to her Will.

The dance ended after several minutes, and everyone applauded the talented musicians. Will and Elizabeth, panting from the fast pace of that particular dance, went to take a quick rest before heading to the dance floor again.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Elizabeth as she sat down and took a delicate sip of her wine.

"It was," said Will. "I think everyone here is having a good time so far."

"Including us," came Andrew's voice from behind as he and Amelia joined them at the table. "None of the dance assemblies in town have ever been this enjoyable."

"I think it's because of all the different types of people that are here," remarked Amelia. "This is much more fun than many of those stuffy balls we've attended in the past."

"Agreed," said Elizabeth. "And everyone seems to be mixing rather well."

"And everyone seems eager to dance," stated Will as he watched the couples swirl about the dance floor with amused eyes. "Including me," he continued with a wide grin as he playfully took Elizabeth's hand and led her out onto the dance floor where an animated line dance was starting. Andrew and Amelia followed them, laughing all the way.

For this dance men stood in a line on one side, while the women stood on the other, directly across from them. The band began to play a very energetic tune, and the dance began.

"I have to say Will," said Andrew, as the dance went on, "I did not think I'd ever see the day when you'd be so eager to dance in front of all these people."

"All things change with time my friend," answered Will as he twirled Elizabeth about. "Even me."

"I'll say," chimed in Amelia. "I can't help but think back to this time last year when things were so very different."

With her words that dance ended and another, much slower one began. The line broke and the couples broke off once more. Will and Elizabeth watched Andrew and Amelia dance for a moment, very glad that their friends had found each other, and then turned to each other. Though the soon to be married couple was the center of attention, they hardly noticed anyone was in the room besides themselves. The music was cheerful and romantic, and it brought a calmer mood to the ball.

"Amelia is right," commented Elizabeth in a whisper as they danced. "Things were so very different this time last year. I was still stuck in my boring life, quite unable to tell you my feelings."

"Quite so," responded Will, gently squeezing her hand. "I was still a blacksmith's apprentice, not being able to take credit for my own work, and in love with a woman I thought could never be mine."

"But I'm yours now," she said softly, her tone never having been more sincere. "And I'm not going anywhere."

It was silent between them for a moment until Will spoke up, a funny idea popping into his head. "You know Lizzie," he said in a thoughtful voice. "If Jack had never taken the care to show up here who knows what might have happened. It's a strange thought, to be sure."

Elizabeth shook her head and chuckled. "I imagine we owe him a bit for all of this then. But we shan't ever let him know that," she said firmly as the music reached it's climax. "Or he would never let us forget it."

"Indeed he wouldn't," agreed Will as the dance ended and they went back to their table. "But I thank him for it."

The rest of the night passed very pleasantly, and Will and Elizabeth were showered with congratulations from all present. There was dancing, food, friendship, and love in the air, with the future seeming so very bright. The ball continued until past midnight, and everyone, especially Will and Elizabeth, went to bed that night feeling quite content.

A/N: Hey everyone!! Okay so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, I had a really hard time writing it for some reason. But anyway, there are two more chapters left in this story, which I can hardly believe. I'm going to try my hardest to get them done by Thursday night or Friday, in time for AWE. Thanks for all the reviews, they are highly appreciated! So, anyone besides me really excited for AWE and the victory of Willabeth!?


	24. One More Night

True Love

Chapter 24: One More Night

The plans were set, the clothes were ready, the wedding area was set up, and the reception food was prepared. Finally, it was the last day before the long awaited wedding of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. The last couple of months had passed in a blur and neither Will nor Elizabeth could believe that it had been nearly a year since they gone on the crazy adventure with Jack Sparrow, and had fallen so madly in love. The sun was high in the bright blue sky as Will, Elizabeth, Governor Swann, Andrew, Amelia, and Father Sullivan rehearsed one last time for the next day. Andrew, of course, was Will's best man, and Amelia was Elizabeth's maid of honor. At Elizabeth's insistence, and much to the good priest's amusement, they had run through the logistics of the ceremony at least five times.

"I wouldn't worry about anything Miss Swann," said Father Sullivan good naturedly after the fifth time. "I think everyone knows what to do."

Elizabeth sighed, her hand resting on her hip, gazing around at the lovely setup of the wedding area, and absentmindedly straightening one of the guest chairs. "Well if you're sure," she answered. "What do you think Will?"

Will chuckled at her anxiety. "I think it will all be fine, love. I think we all understand what to do."

Elizabeth smiled, looking a little relieved at his reassurance. "I suppose you are right. I'll stop pestering you all now," she said with a chuckle.

Amelia gave her dear friend a warm hug. "Don't be silly Lizzie, you aren't pestering anyone; you simply want everything to be right for your wedding."

"And you can be sure that Amelia will be doing the exact same thing in a few months time," said Andrew with a playful, but loving smile at his fiancé.

"Quite right," said Amelia as she kissed him on the cheek. "We'll we'd best be going. Andrew has to get back to the shop and I've some business to attend to with my family."

Both Amelia and Andrew gave Will and Elizabeth an excited embrace before departing. "We shall see you in the morning," called Amelia. "And remember you two, no trying to sneak over and see each other before the wedding."

With that the two loyal friends walked away and Governor Swann turned to the very soon to be married couple. "Well," he said in a reminiscent tone. "This is just hard to believe; the wedding day is finally almost here, after all this time."

"It is hard to swallow," responded Elizabeth. "That a year has passed."

"I agree," said Will. "Time does fly, and so much has happened."

"It has," said Governor Swann thoughtfully, a twinkle in his eye as he surveyed his beloved daughter and his courageous but quiet future son in law. "But most of the change has been for the better, and I am proud of you both. Well then, I shall leave you two alone for a bit. Go and enjoy the day."

He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and she his, and warmly shook Will's hand before heading off inside the fort to attend to some sort of business or the other with Admiral Wolfe.

"Well," said Will slowly, mischief in his voice. "It is the last day before we are to be married Elizabeth; what do you want to do?"

"I think I have an idea," answered Elizabeth. "Follow me to the smithy." Will did so and she led him by the hand as they walked the short distance towards Will's shop, which now so proudly displayed his name on the front door.

Once inside, Elizabeth grabbed her sword and Will's, and the two set off for their private spot on the beach. Both of them slid off their shoes in delight and Elizabeth threw Will's sword to him with a grin.

"Care to spar Mr. Turner?" she asked in mock seriousness.

"Of course," said Will with a bow. "On guard Miss Swann!"

The playful clanging of swords was heard and the young couple continued to spar until they both fell onto the sand, exhausted from the physical exertion and laughing so hard that their ribs ached.

"I don't think many couples spend their spare time playing about with swords on the beach the day before their wedding," said Will in amusement. Do you?"

"No," answered Elizabeth in delight. "I don't know of any others. But we're not like everybody else anyhow; that wouldn't be much fun."

"No it wouldn't," agreed Will as he moved closer to his love and wrapped his arms around her. "I can hardly believe that tomorrow is the day."

"Neither can I," said Elizabeth with glee and she twisted a lock of Will's curly hair around her finger. "It's the day we've been awaiting for so long. And think; just over a year ago things were so different. "

"Indeed they were," said Will. "We hadn't gone on an insane pirate adventure, I was still a blacksmith's apprentice, and you were being proposed too by James Norrington."

"Even after all of that," continued Elizabeth thoughtfully, "We've been through quite a bit. But now everything seems so perfect."

Will didn't answer for a moment, and his expression looked troubled, which concerned Elizabeth.

"What's wrong Will?" she asked, looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Nothing really," he responded truthfully. "It's just that everything _is_ so wonderful now and I just don't want it to change. Do you ever wonder if something awful might happen and interrupt our happiness?"

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "Anything could happen at any time Will," she said gravely. "But we must not think that way. Things are wonderful now, and we must live in _this_ moment. And even if something does happen, for whatever reason, there will always be a glimpse of happiness for us because we have each other."

Will nodded, his face brightening. "You're right, I shouldn't worry. We will have each other forever, come hell or high water."

"Well said," responded Elizabeth as she pulled him up by his hand and ran with him into the water. "Just think," she said happily as she kicked up some of the aqua colored water with her bare foot, "This is the last night we have to spend apart."

"So it is," said Will as he splashed about in the cool water, which was a welcome release from the harsh heat of the sun. "We can say goodnight and go to sleep right next to each other, never to be parted."

As he said this he walked over to where Elizabeth stood and picked her up in his arms and swung her about, both reveling in the idea that after tomorrow, they would be able to be together forever. They laughed uproariously and once Will set Elizabeth down on the sand again she pulled him into a lovely and ardent kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Will. "Not that I minded."

"Because I love you," said Elizabeth sincerely. "And I always will. And because tomorrow you will be my husband and we will live happily ever after and have lots of beautiful children!" she exclaimed, filled with bliss just thinking about it.

"Yes," agreed Will wholeheartedly. "Lots and lots of children. And we shall teach them the pirate song. No childhood is complete without it," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes!" said Elizabeth excitedly as she twirled about in the water. "And we will teach them how to handle a sword when they're old enough. There's no telling when they might need it after all, with Jack Sparrow sailing the high seas, and planning to come and see us whenever it strikes his fancy."

"And someday our children will get to meet Captain Jack Sparrow," said Will, raising his eyebrows. "Imagine Jack around children. He'll probably try and get them to call him Uncle Jack."

"There's no doubt about it," said Elizabeth.

The hours passed by quickly, and before they knew it the sky was littered with stars, and both realized that it was nearing time for them to get to bed. Tomorrow was, after all, the most important day of their lives, and they needed some sleep. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence back to the Swann mansion, stopping at the front door.

"Here we are," said Will as he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth in a heartwarming embrace which she gladly returned. "I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess it is," said Elizabeth as she traced his cheek with her finger. "But to be honest I'm not sure how much sleep I'll get tonight, I'm far too keen on tomorrow."

"I know," said Will. "I am as well. I will see you in the morning my love," he said in a heartfelt whisper that nearly knocked Elizabeth off her feet."

"Until the morning then," said Elizabeth as they shared one last kiss. Will turned to walk to home, giving her one last wave, and knowing that tomorrow they would be calling the same house home.

The night passed by peacefully and the lovebirds spent it dreaming of each other and all they had been through and all they had done just to be together and finally reach the day when they could at last be married. Much had changed in each of them, but there was one thing that would never change and that was their love for each other. That could only grow stronger over time. And so the night passed and the sun rose on a day that William Turner and Elizabeth Swann were sure to never forget.

Cue the start of Dead Man's Chest!!!

AN: Hey everyone!! So this is the last chapter of possibly my favorite fanfiction ever to write. I have to say that I was so tempted to make this AU and have them get married right here, but that would have messed with the original intention of this story, which was to show how the relationship of Will and Elizabeth grew stronger over the year between COTBP and DMC and AWE, and how their love helped get them through the events of the last two movies. I hope I accomplished this and I hope I showed the growth of their characters in the way that I had hoped too. And for some good news, I plan on doing a story that takes place after AWE, right where the end of the credits scene starts, with Will and Elizabeth and their son being reunited after the curse is broken. I haven't got all the plot details worked out, but I'm excited for it. Jack of course, will be included in the story. I guess it could be considered a sort of sequel to this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, you guys rock and keep me writing!! So do all of you love AWE as much as I did? That was a seriously amazing movie, and I'm so happy that the Willabeth ship prevailed! Well, it won't be very long until my next story is begun, so until then, Yo Ho mates!!!


End file.
